


Where There Is Nothing

by Zonee



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: AU where azrael's blade is not part of the flaming sword, Deckerstar - Freeform, Episode: s02e08 Trip to Stabby Town, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt Lucifer, Lightbringer Powers, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Devil Reveal, Temporary Character Death, Tumblr Prompt, Whump, azrael's blade, canon divergence after trip to stabby town, spoiler warning all four seasons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 50,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zonee/pseuds/Zonee
Summary: From Tumblr prompt:Anonymous:In Trip To Stabby Town, Dan isn’t strong enough to resist the swords pullLucifer is stabbed with Azrael's Blade that has the power to wipe celestials and humans alike from existence. Lucifer ends up in a place that strickly shouldn't exist. To leave doesn't come without danger as something follows him back.This fic started out as an idea for a one shot filled with angst and evolved from there. It might include (but not limited to) things like: ambulance stealing, detectiving, a grave in the middle of nowhere, a german shepherd wearing a pink bow, and a strange, creepy mist.
Relationships: Amenadiel & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Mazikeen & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 252
Kudos: 512





	1. This Is It, Isn' It?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> This was originally going to be a oneshot filled with angst. Ideas started flooding so here we are. 
> 
> This takes place outside Jensen Glory's Villa. Chloe and Dan arrive with a police team before the Blade goes missing. Lucifer finds Dan with it. I'm not sure whether there were paramedics on the team with them. For the sake of this story, I assume there were only officers with the same medical training as Chloe and Dan. 
> 
> Comments are welcome, feedback too ^_^

Lucifer is cornered. Dan holds Azrael’s Blade to his throat. The Blade is begging to be used, to spill blood. One deep cut, and Lucifer will be wiped from existence. No heaven. No hell. Just...nothing. 

Dan is breathing through his teeth. The look he gives Lucifer is pure hate. But then he watches the Blade as if seeing it for the first time. He lowers it, staring. His hands are shaking. 

The pool lights are filtered blue through the water, bathing the porch in an eerie hue. It lights up Dan’s face as he struggles against the pull of the Blade. 

“You’re fighting the Blade.” Lucifer can hardly believe it. “Which indicates a strength I didn’t know you had. Look at me in the eye” Dan can’t look away from the Blade. “Look at me.” Dan gasps, and does. 

But before Lucifer can continue, he sees Dan’s eyes glace over to rage. 

“Bollocks.” Lucifer pulls Dan’s hand down, at the same time Dan pushes the Blade forward. Hot pain sears through his side. Lucifer topples, barely keeping his balance. 

Dan’s breath hitches, his eyes grow wide. He hesitates long enough for Lucifer to grab the Blade from his hands and throw it far into the bushes. 

“So much for fighting divinity. At least you gave it a valiant shot. That’s what matters.” Lucifer drawls. His hand clutches his side. He looks down to see a pool of blood form too quickly against the white of his shirt. “Bloody hell. That doesn’t look surface level at all, does it?” he says, swaying in place. 

Dan is coming back to his senses. Lucifer sees him rush forward to steady him before black spots dance across his vision. Gravity is too heavy, his body is too heavy. Lucifer stumbles head first into the pool. 

The freezing water shocks him awake. It washes away the darkness that is threatening to swallow him whole. Dan calls his name. The sound is muffled through the water that flows into his nose, his mouth. Lucifer forces his body to cooperate, to move towards air. The water ripples as Dan jumps in with him. Lucifer feels strong arms grab around him around the waist, pull him up. Then, air. The cold water burns his throat as he coughs it up. He breathes in the air with greed. 

Lucifer sees blood trail him like a red mist in the water. He holds a hand over his wound as Dan climbs to solid grounds and drags Lucifer up with him. Dan’s panicked eyes meet his. “I need help!” he bellows over his shoulder.

Then his full attention is on Lucifer. He moves Lucifer’s hand away, far more gently than he needs to. He assesses the wound. “Don’t worry, man. We’ll get help. You’ll be okay.” 

Dan puts his palms over the wound and presses down. Lucifer groans. Black spots dance across his vision again. He forces his eyes to stay open. 

“I did this, didn’t I? Oh God...” Dan shakes his head in disbelief. Lucifer ignores the mention of his Father. 

“Daniel. Dan.” Lucifer says. It’s getting harder to speak. He feels tired. So very tired. “Look at me." Dan does. “This isn’t your fault.” 

Dan doesn’t have time to answer. Voices are shouting from the Villa, people are milling unto the Porch. 

“Oh my God. Lucifer!” 

Lucifer is not sure he’s ever heard the Detective sound like that before. Hearing his Father mentioned a second time in a row is more than he can ignore though. 

Lucifer rolls his eyes. “No need to add insult to injury and bring Him into this, Detective.” 

Chloe drops down by his side, her eyes wide as she takes in the scene. She smiles a bit at his comment, probably only because it proves he’s still conscious. She orders the people behind her to call and ambulance and search the area. 

“I don’t understand. How did this happen?” Chloe asks, baffled. Panicked. “Who did this?”

“I’m so sorry. I – This is all my fault.” Dan says, voice trembling. Lucifer cuts him off. 

“’Afraid it all happened rather quickly, Detective. Fortunately Dan was there to save the day. Or at least save me the indignity of drowning in that second rate pool over there, which has to count for something, right?” Lucifer drawls.

Chloe nods repeatedly, as she always does when she’s stressed or uncomfortable. Lucifer knows his Detective. She takes in Dan’s hands on the wound, so does Lucifer. They are red with blood to the forearm, and shaking. 

Chloe focuses on Lucifer. Searches his eyes. She cups his face with a warm hand, strokes his cheek with her thumb. “Lucifer, you’ll be fine. I promise. Just keep looking at me, okay?” 

Lucifer does. He looks into her blue-gray eyes. They are huge with worry. Her mouth is a thin line. He sees the dark sky above her. Stars shine brightly even through the light pollution of the city. They are beautiful. Just like her. 

He has died before, but it has never felt like this. He doesn’t feel the familiar tug of Hell pulling him in. The Blade is doing its work. 

“This is it, isn’t it?” he says. This is how his brother died. How his brother was wiped from existence. And now he will be too. A sort of karmic justice. 

Chloe shakes her head, determined “No, it isn’t. You are going to be fine.” Dan puts more pressure on the wound. 

Lucifer focuses on breathing. Filling his lungs with enough air. He refuses to give into the darkness just yet. But he knows it’s coming. 

“Tell Maze and my idiot brother something nice from me. And the Doctor. Miss Lopez. Your little urchin. Best if you let Amenadiel pass it on to my Mum, though. I trust you can put it more elegantly than I would ever be able to.” Lucifer says. 

Chloe places both hands on his face, makes him look up at her. “Stop talking like that. I told you, everything will be fine. You’ll be fine.” she says. 

“It’s been one hell of a ride, pun intended.” Lucifer chuckles. It hurts to laugh. He focuses on Chloe instead of the pain. She’s shaking her head. At his statement or at the situation. Maybe both. “You made it all that better, Detective. Chloe. Thank you.” 

She leans over him, her hands stroking his face, his neck. She looks him directly in the eye. Her face is close to his. “Stop talking like that. I mean it. You are not going to die. I won’t let you.” 

“Now, doesn’t that bring back memories. It seems like we’ve come full circle, hmm?” He says, thinking of the time she had been hurt shortly after they first met.  
_I don’t want to die._  
_I won’t let you._  
He’d saved her then, after leaving her assailant an incomprehensible mess on the studio floor. 

Chloe seems to remember too. She nods repeatedly. “Yes, because I’m fine, and you’ll be fine too.” 

“Damn, where the hell are the paramedics?” Dan utters. Lucifer had nearly forgotten he was there. 

“They’re certainly following Hell’s distorted time, alright. It won’t matter. They can’t help with this.” Lucifer says truthfully. 

“Lucifer, if you don’t stop talking like this, I swear…” Chloe begins. Her voice breaks. 

Lucifer doesn’t dare to blink, afraid he won’t be able to open his eyes again. He’s running out of time. There is so much he needs to say. 

“I’m glad our paths crossed, Detective. I wouldn’t take back a thing.” Lucifer says weakly. He can’t keep his eyes open anymore. 

“I am too.” Chloe whispers. He feels her forehead on his, her hands on the sides of his head. Water drops run down his face, but it isn’t until one passes his lips with a salty taste that he knows it’s not all from the pool. 

“Chloe…” He breathes. His body feels too heavy. He can’t pull out of the darkness to tell her the last thing he wants to tell her. She shakes him, says something. Her voice doesn’t reach through the darkness.

He can’t put his hands together in prayer, but that was just a stupid habit anyway.

 _Brother, take care of her._

Lucifer lets out a last breath.


	2. Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azrael's Blade has done its work. Lucifer thought it would be the end. Well, spoiler alert, it isn't. He finds himself in a strange place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one, but next chapter will follow soon ;) 
> 
> Comments are always welcome ^_^

Lucifer tries to inhale. Nothing flows into his lungs, but he does not choke. There is no air, no sound. He stands….somewhere. The lack of air is not bothering him the slightest. There is nothing besides a dull white light. 

He is standing, but when he looks down, the space seems to stretch out in every direction and elevation. Not floating, but there is no solid ground beneath him either. 

Lucifer turns around, looking for something, anything. There is only the dull light. It seems to have no origin. It’s just...there. 

Surely this can’t be nothing. He can walk around, he can see, he can feel. No matter how he moves, the place around him does not change. 

The quiet is like nothing he’s ever felt before. 

He looks down at his body, his hands. They look faded. He touches his face, and feels nothing when he should feel resistance.

He tries to call out. No sound leaves his mouth. 

He knows he feels something. Whatever he feels is muffled, like sound is muffled through water. Anger, devastation, hopelessness, he’s only aware of them as notions. 

**Samael.**

Fury boils through his veins at the thought of that name. And then it fades away. 

**Lucifer.**

That’s more like it. He is filled with pride at the thought of this name, but so many other emotions he can’t identify as well.

**Remember.**

Remember what? Lucifer says it, or thinks. It doesn’t matter. Images flash through his mind. First, he thinks of stars. Then, his home, until it wasn’t. He thinks of ash falling from the sky in a too hot place. A loyal fierce demon by his side. Earth, over many times and places. Familiar faces. Her. 

He feels the weight of his own body. He touches his face and feels resistance. 

**Good. Hold on to it.**

His heart is beating wildly in his chest. He feels surrounded by….something. Lucifer looks around. There is nothing, no one besides him. Why does it feel like someone is watching? 

Uriel? he calls. Are you here, brother? He can’t help the burst of hope in his chest. Of course no sound leaves his lips. No one answers, in any way.

The dull white light is changing. The place is shrinking in on itself. He blinks.

He stands on the edge. A border between two vastly different worlds. There is a void in front of him. That’s the only way he can describe it, though it’s not an accurate description at all. He gets the absurd notion the void has been there the entire time, he just didn’t see it. If he moves one step forward, he knows it will swallow him whole. He turns away from it. 

There is something in the distance. Vague shapes and colors. It’s such a contrast to the dull light. 

He walks towards it. 

Something is wrong. Lucifer twists around, expecting someone to be behind him. Uriel? he calls again. No sound. 

No, this doesn’t feel like Uriel. It’s a dangerous presence. Something that gives the Devil himself the creeps. 

Lucifer moves further away from the void. The feeling of being watched intensifies, until there is no doubt in his mind that he is not alone, even though he sees no one. The closer he gets to the world with color and shapes, the more he feels the presence around him grow. 

He looks back. The place in front of the void looks emptier somehow. Like something shies away from it. 

**Go. Hurry.**

Lucifer hurries away from the void and back into the world he came from before he can question the soundless, and yet simultaneously booming voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having so much fun writing this :) Not just this chapter, but this fic in general. I've never done this before, so my posting shedule might be a bit all over the place. 
> 
> I'm adding tags as I go along :)


	3. Tears, Stealing And Soul Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe tries to save her partner, while Amenadiel hears a concerning prayer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you this chapter would come soon ^_^ I'm sorry, I just had to drag out the angst for a little while longer. 
> 
> I don't know much about first aid and how paramedics work, so I apologize for any inaccuracies. 
> 
> I was wondering how Maze and Amenadiel traveled together from place to place when they were searching for the blade in the episode, here is my take on that. Just to put things into context: Lucifer asked Maze and Amenadiel to search one more place shortly before he was attacked by Dan at Glory's villa. 
> 
> Comments are always welcome ^_^

“Chloe…” Lucifer breathes. Chloe raises her head to look at him. She wipes the tears from her eyes on the sleeve of her jacket, but they keep getting in the way. His eyes are still closed. 

Paramedics will be here soon, everything is going to be okay, he’ll survive, he’s survived before. She repeats the thoughts in her head like a mantra. It’s the only way she can keep herself from breaking down completely. 

“What?” she asks softly when he doesn’t continue. Her face is right above his. She notices the strain in his facial muscles. His eyebrows are slightly knitted, his eyes are shut a little too tight. 

“Lucifer?” She shakes him. Please open your eyes, please, please, please. 

Her breath hitches when the strain in his face drops. She feels his breath on her cheek. He doesn’t inhale again. 

She stops breathing. Her heart hurts in her chest by beating too hard, too fast. Bile rises in her throat. She swallows it down. 

It’s a mercy when her cop instincts take over. She tilts his head back. Feels and watches for breathing. Nothing. She moves swiftly, begins chest compressions. She has done this before. With her hands occupied, she can’t wipe away her tears. They make the world blurry as she works. 

She’s about to give mouth to mouth when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She looks up to see a paramedic. Thank God. 

Her legs don’t work underneath her. She shuffles away to give them space to work. She wipes her eyes, the snot running down her nose. 

She can’t watch him like this. She hates that she looks away. Please, please, please. 

Dan is on the ground beside her. He’s on his knees, bloodied hands lie slack on his lap. His eyes are wide, mouth open, chests rises and falls way too fast. He looks defeated. 

The paramedics lift Lucifer over to a gurney with efficiency. For the first time, Chloe notices how quiet it is on the porch despite the number of people. Some of the that came with them to the Villa have stopped searching, all stand nearby, but out of the way as the paramedics work. Rookie Diana has tears in her eyes. 

Chloe wraps her arms around herself, her body sinking down while the paramedics leave with Lucifer’s still form. She doesn’t bother to wipe away her tears and snot anymore. 

*** 

Brother, take care of her. 

Amenadiel hears Lucifer’s words clearly in his mind. He nearly topples off the back of Maze’s motorcycle. Maze shoots him a mocking smile over her shoulder. “Don’t tell me this is too fast for you?” 

“Something is wrong. We need to go back, now.” Amenadiel urges.

Maze shrugs. “Better hold on, then.” she warns too late, as she has already swiveled the bike into a sharp U-turn. Amenadiel is forced to tighten the grip around her waist. The driver of the car beside them honks and shows them a finger. 

“Where to?” Maze asks, as if nothing happened. 

When he still had his full angelic power, he would have been able to pin point Lucifer’s exact location based on the prayer. He closes his eyes, tries to hone in on it. He gets a general sense of direction. 

“That way” he says, pointing over Maze’s shoulder. 

Amenadiel wonders if they are going back for nothing. It’s typical of his brother to be vague when it really matters. He has no doubt in his mind about who Lucifer refers to, but otherwise the prayer could mean anything. Maybe his first impression is wrong. Maybe his brother is just being his usual dramatic self. It doesn’t hurt to check. 

Maze drives fast. She zig-zags her way through traffic with skill. Amenadiel giver her general directions, but he can’t find the exact origin of the prayer besides knowing it came from somewhere in this part of the city. 

They drive through familiar surroundings. It’s the same way they drove when they searched that Glory man’s house earlier in the day. That’s where they will look, then. Amenadiel doesn’t have to tell Maze where to go, she recognizes it too. 

They arrive to see police cars and an ambulance parked outside. Amenadiel gets a sinking sensation in his stomach. Maze parks her bike just in time for them to see the paramedics hurry out with a gurney between them. 

The figure on the gurney is unmistakable. Even from where they stand beside the bike, they can see the blood on his clothes. Paramedics run him into the ambulance, speaking loudly. 

“That idiot!" Maze exclaims. 

“You don’t think….” Amenadiel says. He doesn’t finish the thought. Police officers appear through the open door. He reasons Chloe must be in there too. 

“We need to keep him away from Chloe.” he says. 

Maze clenched her jaw, eyes intense. She turns to her bike. “Get on.” she commands. Amenadiel has barely straddled the bike when she lurches it forward after the ambulance. 

She tails the ambulance as it cuts its way through traffic. They approach the highway. Cars are forced to line up on either side of the ambulance. Maze finds the opportunity to drive up beside the it. 

“What are you doing?” Amenadiel yells. The wind blows Maze’s hair in his face. Maze doesn’t answer. Their legs are dangerously close to the ambulance on one side, and the cars on the other.

Maze rolls up beside the driver’s window. He shoots them puzzled glances. Amenadiel gives him an apologetic smile. The driver looks worried, shifting his eyes between them and the road ahead. 

Then Maze swerves into the side of the ambulance, or at least, that’s what she makes the driver believe. He turns the wheel, and barely avoids a collision with the car on the other side. Maze is in front him now. She slows down, forcing the driver to do the same until they come to a complete stop. 

“Clear the back.” Maze commands. Her smile is wicked. “I’ll take care of him.” 

Amenadiel knows there is no use arguing, but he still takes the time to give her a warning look before running to the back. 

Three heads turn when he pulls open the doors of the ambulance. They stand over Lucifer. They have him attached to all kinds of things Amenadiel never had any reason to learn the name nor function of after coming to Earth. “What the hell is going on?” One one them say at the same time another says: “You can’t be here.” 

“Leave this vehicle now.” Amenadiel says. He stands tall and imposing. They protest, saying they’re just trying to help. 

“You will leave now.” Amenadiel commands, leaving no room for negotiation. Finally the men comply. The fact that they heard their driver scream as Maze used her own less diplomatic method in the front might have had an effect on their decision as well. 

Amenadiel sees a police car approach before closing the doors. They must have been following from Glory’s home. He warns Maze, who is now in the driver seat. She doesn’t need to be told twice. 

Amenadiel sits down in a seat beside Lucifer, who hasn’t stirred. “Don’t worry, brother. We’ll get you somewhere safe.” he says. He doesn’t like how his brother looks. He’s too pale. Amenadiel clears him of all equipment, knowing they are useless for a Celestial. 

His brother isn’t breathing.

“Luci?” He places a hand on Lucifer’s chest. He closes his eyes, breathes deep breaths. He tries to hone in on his brother's soul. If only he had his full powers, then he could feel it easily, without even having to touch him directly. He had used it a long time ago to trace a dirty cop’s soul to hell, and then manipulate it to turn back to his body on Earth. It only worked because the cop was recently dead. 

Amenadiel feels nothing, neither here on Earth, nor in Hell, not even in Heaven. Amenadiel opens his eyes. He knows his powers are weak, but he didn’t expect them to be gone completely. 

He rushes to the front seats where Maze is still driving like a maniac to escape the police. She has turned off the sirens. Amenadiel hadn’t noticed. He places a palm to her chest. Demons don’t have a soul, or at least that’s what he’s been told, but there is no mistaking the vibrant life energy pulsating from her, soul or no soul. 

Amenadiel doesn’t hear Maze’s angry protests. He hurries back to Lucifer’s side. This time he’ll feel it. He waits. There is nothing. 

Lucifer isn’t waking up.


	4. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer isn't quite out of the metaphorical woods yet (he is above one though). He is back on Earth, and finds out someone helped him. And also that something else followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another rather short one. I wasn’t sure about the idea for this chapter. But I’m rolling with it. Next chapter won’t be far behind ^_^
> 
> I'm totally... winging....this ;) 
> 
> Thanks so much for the kudos and comments!

Lucifer is falling. One moment he is leaping through to a world of color and shapes, the next moment he finds himself high up in a dark sky, falling through barely formed clouds. It brings him back to another time, to another much greater Fall. 

Great white wings unfurl from his back by instinct. He spreads them wide. For a moment, he hovers in the air. There is a sea of green directly below, a forest. Civilization rests close by. Winding roads gather in a cluster of lights and buildings farther away, the heart of Los Angeles. He looks over his shoulder at wings he hasn’t seen in more than five years, whole and glowing with divine light as if Maze’s blades had never pierced them. 

"Bloody hell" he sighs, exasperated. There is no way those wings are real. He should feel cold by being this high up in the night sky, but he doesn’t. He should have felt resistance of air as he fell, but he didn't. 

He looks up, expecting to still see the dull white light from the place of nothing. Instead, he sees luminous patterns of stars and galaxies. The only remnant of the place he came from is a strange, gray mist above. It must have leaked through with him. It’s the size of a small cloud. It expands in all direction, the mist thinning and becoming transparent. Then it stops, and compresses again, the mist turning thick. Like it moves with purpose. 

Lucifer has never seen anything like it. He watches it wearily. He gets the impression something is observing him back. He beats his wings and flies up beside it for a better vantage point, careful not to fly too close. He wonders briefly how the wings work when he can’t feel or interact with the air around him. It works, that’s good enough for now. He sees nothing in the mist, no outline of a figure. Nothing but a formless, gray hue. 

Before he knows it, the mist has surrounded him. Lucifer can't feel the cold night, but the freezing mist stuns him. Lucifer quickly recovers. He beats his powerful wings to fly away. It holds on. Follows him. A small part of the mist is formed into five long fingers. They stretch out, close around his wrist. 

Oh no, you don’t. He beats his wings forcefully, managing to fly out of its grasp. The mist doesn’t follow. It swirls and changes to an outline of wings, a head, torso, feet. The movements of the newly formed wings are twitched, up and down. Mirroring Lucifer’s beating ones. 

Lucifer’s eyes glow red. He flies further up to gain momentum, and then dives towards the figure. Time to see how untouchable it is. He hits it in the center with a fist, his whole arm going straight through. The cold sends shivers up his spine. The mist spreads out thin. It doesn’t reform. 

Lucifer hovers in place, watches as it disappears into many directions and once. Impossible to follow. 

**Don’t expect it to be this easy next time.**

A voice speaks in Lucifer’s head, soundless and booming at the same time. He hasn’t heard it in millennia upon millennia, but he would recognize it anywhere. He should have recognized it at once when it spoke to him in that other place. 

"And what twisted games makes the high and almighty himself come out to play?" Lucifer says. He automatically looks up, but he sees no one. No surprise there. 

God has the audacity to chuckle. 

**No games. However, a warning: What you saw tonight is only the beginning.**

Lucifer waits. God doesn’t continue. "That’s it? That’s your big warning? Could you be any more cryptic?" 

**Be careful, my son. I was able to pull you out this time. I will not be able to do it again.**

"What about Uriel, Father? Did you bury your head in the stars when he needed you? Or was he simply expendable for you? Why save me? What do you want from me?" 

**I gave your brother the same choice as I did you. He chose differently.**

If Lucifer didn’t know any better, he would say God sounds almost regretful. 

"What choice? There was no bloody choice!" Lucifer yells.

**It’s time for you to go back.**

Lucifer notices the presence in his mind disappear. 

"That’s it? After all this time? You bloody, selfish, tyrannical bastard. If you wanted to, you could have stopped all this from happening in the first place! Is this another test? Hmm? A test that is designed to be failed because we don’t have all the bloody information?"

Lucifer forces himself to calm down. He refuses to lose his dignity completely. He knows his Father is no longer listening. He feels utterly drained as he flies toward the bright lights of Los Angeles in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very new at this. Let me know if this chapter is too confusing in any way. Things that happen in this chapter will be further explored in the next one (and later chapters).


	5. A Heart To Heart With Dear Sis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is still finding his way back. Ella is in for a surprise, and a pair of siblings are reunited.

Lucifer dives down, spreading his wings at the last second. They span the width of the street, the tips almost touching buildings on both sides. He flies close to the ground. Judging by the lack of car accidents and phone cameras pointing to the sky, no one can see him. Though he wouldn’t put it past the people below him to be either too drunk to notice at this late hour, or too absorbed in the bubbles of their own lives to even look up. 

He doesn't want to delve too deeply into it at the moment, but his current predicament worries him. He should have popped right back into his body as soon as he left… whatever place he had been in. Instead he’s doomed to wander – nay; fly – the earth like a wayward newly departed soul. As if his body is simply a vessel to house his soul instead of a vital part of him. He isn’t human, after all. 

He lands outside the LAPD building and folds his wings away. He had already checked Glory’s Villa. The police had gone, and Azrael’s Blade was nowhere to be found in the bushes. He hopes it means Maze or his brother found it and stashed it away somewhere. Preferably as far away from the Detective as possible. 

A man almost walks right into him as he enters the building. Lucifer moves, not in the mood to test if someone can walk through him as well, like in those horrible ghost movies. This whole ordeal is becoming tiresome. 

There is one thing he’s in the mood to try though. He smiles at Victoria by the front desk, even though she can’t see it. Her voice sounds muffled to him as she speaks on the phone. He leans over the desk and gently touches her shoulder. She doesn’t react at all. Lucifer’s smile vanishes. He walks past her. He desperately wants a drink. A whole bottle of it. 

His annoyance is washed away as soon as he sees her in Ella’s lab. The Detective has her back turned to him. She leans over the table, examining files spread all over it. Lucifer approaches warily, though he can’t tell why. It’s not like she can see him. It’s not like he doesn’t want to see her. Her shoulders are hunched forward in a way that is most unnatural for her. It makes her seem smaller, more frail. 

“Detective?” he says. Bloody soul-state and its inability to interact with the world. Of course she doesn’t react. 

He walks through the open door and stops beside her, so close they are nearly touching. He sees her face clearly now. Her eyes are red rimmed, swollen, but they are filled with that stubborn determination he admires so much. That look that says she’s following a gut instinct no matter what other people have to say about it. She keeps looking at the phone on the table every few seconds. 

The more he looks at her, the less he likes what he sees. Her clothes, though never immaculate to his standards, are unusually disheveled. Her hair is sticking up from the ponytail, but she doesn’t seem to care. There are strands of hair over her face. He moves a hand to push it behind her ear. His hand hovers by her cheek when she flinches at a loud crash. They both turn to see Ella stare by the open door. A box of files lies overturned at her feet. 

Ella is wearing pajamas with countless small teddy-bears in various stages of happiness, a worn red hoodie and ginormous white glasses. Not to mention the horrendous pink night slippers. And she is staring straight at Lucifer. 

Chloe rushes over to her to help pick up the files. Ella keeps staring. Lucifer gives her a wide smile, relieved and impressed she can see him at all. And then they both look at each other, confused. Ella says something, which makes Chloe look up from the files. Her eyes fly over Lucifer as if he isn’t there, which makes Ella’s face fall. She clutches her necklace in both hands. She suddenly looks behind him, to the corner of the lab. Lucifer follows her gaze. A petite form with a bowl cut and glasses lunches forward to grab his arm. 

The next thing he knows he stands on the roof of the LAPD building. He can feel the warmth of the hand that still holds around his arm. 

“Azrael” Lucifer says. “You’re much stronger than you look.” he continues, not sure what else to say. 

Azrael keeps close, the huge glasses making her eyes even wider. She’s dressed in human clothes, terrible ones at that. It actually reminds him of how Miss Lopez dresses, only turned up a notch, or ten. 

“That’s because you weight, like, nothing, Lu.” Azrael says with a high pitched voice. “This is bad, this is really, really bad.” 

“I’m aware, thank you. You know, none of this would have happened if someone had guarded her blade a bit better. What, dear old Uriel snatch it from your underwear drawer when you weren't looking?” Lucifer says, trying to pull away from her grip. 

“I thought it would be safe up in the Silver City while I deal with the dead down here.” Azreal exclaims, letting go of Lucifer’s arm and throwing both hands up in the air. She sighs, shoulders dropping. “Yes, I know this is my fault. I should have guarded it better. I’m trying to fix this, believe me. To be honest, I’m surprised our Father hasn’t said anything yet.” 

“He hasn’t, has He? Well, He said something to me.” Lucifer says, rage simmering under the surface at the mere thought of it. “I went somewhere that strictly shouldn’t exist. When I got out, I saw something. A mist of sorts. I managed to dispel it, then dear old Dad popped in to inform me that it was just the beginning. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you dear sis?” 

Azrael is gaping. She composes herself, barely. “My Blade did that? No, Lu, I have no clue what you’re talking about. A mist?” 

Lucifer believes her. “I suppose the only thing we can do at the moment is to be on the lookout.” he says. Azrael nods gravely. Lucifer cocks his head, frowning. “By the way, care to explain why Miss Lopez was able to see us back there?” 

Azrael looks sheepish. “Oh. That."

Lucifer giver her a pointed look. She sighs. “I allow her to see me… sometimes. I guess it must have extended to you. And she must be so freaked out. She’s been looking for you all evening, you know.”

“Well then, she found me. So you two know each other? Almost makes a man wonder what else you might be hiding.” Lucifer accuses. 

“We aren't. Hiding anything, I mean.” Azrael says quickly. “She kind of thinks I’m a ghost.” She adds after a beat. 

Lucifer’s eyebrows rise. “A ghost?” 

“I thought it was a good idea at the time. You see, she thought she was going crazy. So I told her that I was a ghost. I thought it would be better than her speaking to an invisible angel. Many people believe in ghosts.” 

“And not angels, you mean?” Lucifer snorts. 

“Apparently not speaking to us, no. Anyway, it didn’t help.” Azrael admits, looking down. 

Lucifer chuckles humorlessly. “Hold on. So by extension Miss Lopez now believes me to be a ghost as well?” 

“You kind of are.” Azrael says. At Lucifer’s look she quickly adds: “Kind of. We need to get you back to your body, like, now.” 

“Then why are we standing here babbling? What do you think I was trying to do before you showed up?” Lucifer says, waving his arm. 

“And the police station was the best place to look?” Azrael raises a brow. 

“Apparently it could be, if I’m as dead as you make me out to be.” Lucifer says, exasperated. Truth be told, he’s not sure why he ended up there. 

Azrael doesn’t answer. She rolls her shoulder to reveal a pair of light brown wings. She closes her eyes. “Okay, so, I can sense a part of you way over there.” She says, pointing. She opens her eyes, meets his. “The signal’s weak, Lu. You have to hurry.” 

Lucifer unfurls his own wings, flying up in the direction Azrael pointed to.

“Smell you later, Lu.” Azrael calls after him. 

Lucifer flies up high, heading for the forest in the distance. The same forest he saw beneath him when he fell. Seems like he didn’t appear far from where he needed to be after all, though why he would be in a forest is beyond him. He reaches it quickly, flies close over the treetops. It’s too dark to see clearly between the branches. Soon he feels a faint tug in the pit of his stomach. He follows it until it’s strong enough to pull him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is partly inspired by another tumblr prompt, but for the life of me I can't find it. It was about how Lucifer was stalking Chloe after she found out the truth by being invisible, but Ella could see him. 
> 
> I loved Azrael's character in Boo Normal. I just had to bring her into this story. After all, it's her blade. This isn't the last we see of her, Rae-Rae has some more explaining to do. 
> 
> Comments always welcome ^_^


	6. Police Investigation VS Pissed Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Ella are doing everything they can to find Lucifer, while Dan is reacting to what he's done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter today! 
> 
> Context (let's be real, most of us have encyclopedic knowledge of the series, but just to be safe): Lucifer enlisted the help of Ella to find out who had stolen Azrael's blade from Uriel's grave. Ella found out the case of full yoga massacre 2016 and Lucifer's super creepy non-grave grave were connected shortly before this story begins. She had found paper with the logo of Charlotte's law firm. 
> 
> Again, I don't know anything about how the police or paramedics work, so I apologize for the inaccuracies. 
> 
> Thanks again for the kudos and comments ^_^

“Okay, just call me if you hear anything.” Chloe says into the phone before hanging up. She takes a second to let out a shaky breath, collecting herself. Once more she checks if Maze has answered her long string of messages. 

I don’t care what’s going on. Let me help

That’s the last text she sent. Maze hasn’t seen any of them. Chloe types in a new one anyway. 

Just tell me he’s ok

She presses send and puts her phone back on the table. She’s in desperate need of coffee. 

Ever since the paramedics described the ‘hot woman in leather’ and the ‘big black dude’ who stole the ambulance with Lucifer still inside, Chloe had allowed herself to hope. She knows whatever strange relationship Lucifer has with his former barmaid, Maze would never hurt him, or at least not fatally, Chloe feels the need to add. Which means Maze and Amenadiel are trying to protect him from something or someone. And since no one has heard from either, it means they are still trying to protect him. That must mean that he’s alive. At the moment, she can’t entertain another conclusion. 

Chloe had questioned the paramedics with renewed energy that pushed through the headache she got from crying, through the numbness she had started to feel inside. She hadn’t missed the look they gave her when she asked how Lucifer’s condition had been right before the ambulance was taken. It was filled with real empathy, and that was never a good sign in her line of work and in such circumstances. They had said Lucifer would have needed immediate medical attention. 

That had been her next lead. She had put out a BOLO for Lucifer to all the hospitals just in case, but what they were really looking for was something like a black market medic. Chloe shouldn’t have been surprised by how many volunteered to help with the case. She should have known Lucifer had managed to charm most of the precinct, regardless of his devil talk. 

For now there is little she can do while she waits for all the different leads to pan out. 

“Still nothing, huh?” Ella says. She gives Chloe a cup of stale coffee from the precinct coffee machine and leans on the table beside her. 

“Hm?” Chloe hums, and then realizing she means the phone call. “No. They can’t find Charlotte Richards anywhere, and the firm is denying any connection to the case. We have nothing.” Chloe says, letting out a frustrated breath. She knows it can’t be a coincidence that the paper Ella found at Lucifer’s mysterious grave came from Charlotte’s firm. 

“What the hell did you get yourself into?” she mutters under her breath. She wishes Lucifer could have just talked to her. 

She takes in all the files in front of her. It’s a long shot, and she knows it. She’s nearly gone through them all. They are files from all the cases she and Lucifer had worked on together. She couldn’t just do nothing while waiting, but so far she’s found no one with a clear motive to want to hurt her partner. Had one of his favors gone wrong somehow? How was it all connected to their latest case? She must have missed something. There must be something else she could do that is more effective than what she’s doing. 

“Uhm.” Ella begins. Chloe looks at her properly for the first time in a while. Ella’s eyes are huge and she shifts her weight from foot to foot. She bites her lip. 

“What is it, Ella?” Chloe asks softly, feeling bad for not noticing Ella’s distress sooner. 

“I know this will sound totally loco, but did you notice anything earlier? Like a presence, or like someone was standing beside you?” Ella says way too fast. Chloe has to rewind it in her head before she understands. 

“Like, did I see anyone, or?” Chloe asks, not sure where Ella is going with this. 

Ella comes closer, way too close. She almost touches Chloe’s cheek with her hand. Chloe leans back from the touch, confused. 

“Did it feel like someone was doing this, but like that someone wasn’t really there, it just felt like they were there?” Ella is speaking too fast again. 

Chloe just shakes her head. She can’t decipher Ella’s expression. “What’s going on? Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, why shouldn’t I be? Nothing wrong here. I’m just asking.” Ella says, waving her hands lightly. 

Chloe wants to ask more, but her phone chimes at that moment. She whips it up record fast. 

“They found the ambulance.” Chloe says, already on her way out. Ella is right behind her as she storm out of the building. 

*******

The first thing Dan does after saying goodbye to the sitter is to check on Trixie. Sure enough, she’s fast asleep in her bed. Trixie is used to both him and Chloe working late by now. It’s not the first time he feels a tingle of guilt for the lifestyle his daughter has to put up with. 

He opens the fridge and takes a beer, not ready to go to sleep just yet. He’s afraid of what he’ll see when he closes his eyes. He sits on the couch and turns on the television, trying to calm his mind. He feels guilty for leaving Chloe alone to find Lucifer. Chloe had insisted Dan would go home to Trixie after she saw the state he was in. It wasn’t like him to be so out of it. Nothing of it was like him. Or at least, he really hopes not. 

The truth is, despite what Lucifer said, Dan knows he was the one responsible. He doesn’t remember it clearly, and right now he doesn’t want to. He tries to tell himself that Lucifer never lies, that someone else did it. It doesn’t ring true no matter how hard to tries to convince himself. 

He tips the beer to his lips, but nothing comes out. He finished it too quickly. 

Soon they will find evidence of his crime, and he’ll be put away for a long time. He’ll have to watch his daughter grow up from a prison cell. There is no way he’ll be lucky enough to escape conviction two times in a row after what happened with Malcolm and the stolen gun. Only, this is infinitely worse. 

He killed a man in cold blood. There is no denying it. He doesn’t remember doing it, exactly. But he remembers the blinding, all-compassing rage. He wanted Lucifer dead with all the fiber in his being. The next thing he knows Lucifer is toppling over and falling into the pool. That couldn’t have been a coincidence. The wound had been bad, really bad. 

He feels like throwing up again. He had done so soon after the paramedics came to take Lucifer away. It’s why Chloe had told him to go home to Trixie. 

What about the missing weapon? A logical part of is mind is asking. He doesn’t remember any weapon, and there was no weapon on the scene. Therefore there must have been someone else there. Why can’t he remember? 

“Dad?” A tired voice says, pulling him up from his racing thoughts. 

“Everything okay, monkey?” he asks the small girl in the hallway. 

“The TV is too loud.” Trixie says, rubbing her eyes. So it is, Dan realizes. He turns it off. 

“I’m sorry. Go back to sleep.” he says, but Trixie comes to him. She’s frowning. 

“Dad, what’s that on your hands?” she asks, more awake. 

Dan looks down on his still bloodied hands. He got most of it off when he washed them in one of Jenson’s spacious bathrooms, but not all. Trixie is way to observant for her own good. 

He hesitates. Trixie sits down beside him and studies them. 

“That’s blood, dad. What happened? Are you okay? Is mommy okay?” she asks, voice thin.

“Yeah, monkey, we’re fine. I promise.” Dan says. He hugs his daughter despite the blood on his hands. She sits down on his lap. 

“Whose blood is it?” Trixie asks the one question Dan didn’t want her to ask. He and Chloe had decided a long time ago that when it came to their daughter, honesty is the best policy. He’s not sure he can tell her, not when it’s all so fresh. Besides, Chloe has yet to find Lucifer. Maybe it would all be for nothing. Maybe the extravagant consultant will be back to work to annoy him before he knows it. He doesn’t want to worry Trixie for nothing. He doesn’t understand why, but he knows Trixie adores Lucifer. 

He hesitates for too long. Trixie is looking up at him now, worry growing in her big, brown eyes. “Is it Maze’s? She didn’t text me back goodnight. She always texts me back” 

“No, it isn’t Maze’s” Dan assures her. Trixie visibly relaxes, but she keeps looking at him, demanding answers. Dan knows it’s best to tell the truth. Or the kid friendly version of it. 

“It’s, uh, Lucifer’s” Dan admits. He swallows down the lump forming in his throat. 

“Is he okay?” Trixie asks, worried. 

“I’m sure he’ll be fine, monkey.” Dan says. He tries to smile reassuringly, but judging by Trixie’s frown, he is failing. 

“Don’t worry, dad. Lucifer is really strong. He got hurt by a bad man once, but then he got better. He’ll get better this time too.” Trixie says, giving him another hug. 

Dan gently pushes her back to face him, frowning. “When did that happen, monkey?” 

Trixie winces, and Dan immediately understands what she’s thinking about. “It’s ok, you don’t have to tell me.” Dan says, pulling her back into the hug. Trixie doesn’t want to talk about it. She rests her head on Dan’s chest, yawning. 

“Let’s get you to bed, huh?” He carries her to her room. She’s fast asleep before her head hits the pillow. Dan tip-toes out and closes the door. 

His mind is chaos. Trixie still wakes up with nightmares of the kidnapping. It had been one of the worst moments of Dan’s life. If he hadn’t taken that gun from evidence for Malcolm, none of it would have happened at all. Trixie wouldn’t have been taken, and Chloe wouldn’t have gone alone to face the dirty cop. Dan had been so relieved to see them both unharmed after the ordeal that he hadn’t thought much about the particulars of what had happened. He knew Lucifer had gotten hurt, but he had seemed perfectly fine, so he hadn’t delved on that either. Hadn’t forensics talked about a big pool of blood, though? 

It reminds him of another time not long before. When he had raced to Lucifer’s Penthouse to try to stop Malcolm from shooting him. He had seen the consultant on the floor, certain that he had been too late. But then Lucifer had woken up, gasping as if surfacing from a bad dream. Dan had been too shocked to question it. Later he had figured that Lucifer must have been knocked unconscious, or something. But hadn’t there been bullet holes in his shirt? With no blood. 

Dan forces his mind to stop, to see reason. He knows he’s not thinking clearly. His thoughts are getting carried away into a place they shouldn’t go. He manages to fall asleep from sheer exhaustion. His racing thoughts are translated into strange and horrifying dreams. 

*******

“She’s good.” Ella praises as she leans forward to look at the place the tracker of the ambulance should be. She looks around the narrow alley. “Really good.”

Chloe agrees. Nobody but Maze could have fitted an ambulance into the narrow alley, and know exactly what part of the city to hide it where people were least likely to care about reporting it. 

The back of the ambulance is open. Officer Peterson and McDonald say it had been open when they found it. The only reason they were able to track down the ambulance at all was because of a robbery taking place close by. The responding officers had reported it and Peterson and McDonald had answered. 

Chloe climbs into the back, careful not to mess with potential clues. Medical equipment lies in a neat pile beside the gurney, which has spots of blood on it. Lucifer’s blood. She’s careful not do step in the blood on the floor of the ambulance. She wonders if it means Lucifer had walked out of there himself, but she knows it’s unlikely given his wound. Although if someone could do it, it would probably be him. 

“Have you searched the area?” she asks Peterson, who stands by the ambulance doors. He shakes his head. 

“Call in some backup. We’ll have to check every building on this block. They might be close by.” Chloe says, leaving the ambulance. She knows Lucifer can’t have gone far in his condition, concious or not. Hope blossoms in her chest again. She might be close to finding him now. 

Ella does her thing in the ambulance and Chloe helps Peterson and McDonald search the alley while they wait for backup. 

“Hey!” she hears McDonald yell just before a figure runs past her. Chloe takes chase. She slams into the running figure from behind. He grunts as she quickly twists his hand behind his back and gets out a pair of cuffs. The man struggles and complains with a whiny voice. He’s dressed like a hobo, thin as a skeleton. 

He drops a bag. Syringes and medicines are spilled onto the dirty road, no doubt raided from the ambulance. The man tries to explain them away with little conviction. Chloe stops him. 

“We don’t care about that. If you tell us everything you saw and give us the contents of that bag, we’ll let you go, okay?” Chloe says. 

The man doesn’t consider the offer for long. He tells them what little he knows. He had seen a knockout woman back the ambulance into the alley like nobody’s business. No, it hadn’t been there for long before the police showed up. And no, he hadn’t seen anyone else. He had waited until the coast was clear, and then raided what he could from the ambulance. 

“She looked pissed, man. And she had this real fancy looking knife thing. I feel sorry for whoever wronged her.” the man says. “Can I go now?” 

Chloe nods, absent minded. The man is released and quickly scurries away. Ella pops up beside Chloe. 

“What he says checks out. The blood in there isn’t fresh. Lucifer left this ambulance some time before it got here.” she says. 

“That means he can be anywhere.” Chloe sighs, rubbing her temple. She doesn’t want to think about what Maze’s behavior means in regard to Lucifer’s condition. 

“We’ll find him.” Ella says, but even she doesn’t sound sure. 

Chloe turns to her. “Maze has the murder weapon, Ella.” She doesn’t understand how, but there is no mistaken the guy’s description. “We need to find her before she does something she’ll regret.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone guess where the pissed demon is going?


	7. The Cheapest Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luci's back! 
> 
> Context: People's personal hell is fueled by guilt. 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos. Comments always welcome ^_^

It takes a long time for him to surface to consciousness. Lucifer hears the sounds first; wind ruffling through leaves, bird song in the distance, airplane overhead. There is a rhythmic sound in the background; a thud, then scarping, something being shuffled. Deliciously loud and annoying compared to that pesky soul-state he'd just been in. 

He lies on uneven ground. Hard and sharp shapes stick into his back in awkward places. He lets the rich air fill his lungs. It bears a flowery aroma, so different from the artificial, but fragrant perfumes he’s used to from the men and women frequenting his bed. 

Lucifer opens his eyes to see a splatter of stars on a dark sky. They are much more clear than the stars he saw from that porch. Branches sway above.

For a moment he simply savors the air in his lungs, the sounds and smells. He runs his fingers through dry grass, feeling the individual stalks. It’s a complete opposite feeling compared to when he tried to touch dear Victoria in the precinct. He felt no warmth from her skin then. He might just as well have been touching a wall.

The annoying rhythmic sound in the background continues. Lucifer blinks and looks around. There is a light source not far from him, some kind of lantern. He seems to be lying on a white sheet with another white blanket draped over part of his chest and feet. His suit jacket is gone, which makes the huge stain of red on his shirt even more apparent. He quite literally lies in a flowerbed, which explains the aroma. 

A figure stands almost waist deep in a hole farther away. His back is turned to Lucifer, but there is no mistaken the bald head and strong frame. The noise finally makes sense. Amenadiel continues to dig the earth, the shovel scrapes against stones as he works. 

“Right, I sincerely hope you don’t intend on stuffing me in that hole, brother.” Lucifer slurs, voice raspy. Amenadiel twists around almost comically fast. He harnesses the shovel as a weapon before it drops down from his limp hands. 

“I mean, this shirt has suffered enough without adding worm excrement to the mix.” Lucifer says more weakly than he would have liked, indicating to the garment in question. He finds it frustratingly hard to sit up, but does so anyway. 

Amenadiel is out of the would-be grave and kneels beside Lucifer in a few strides. He puts both hands on Lucifer’s shoulder in a hard grip, looking him up and down in utter bafflement. Deep lines are edged on his face, more serious than usual. 

Lucifer leans back from the touch. “What are you doing?” 

Before he knows it, Amenadiel pulls him into a bone crunching hug. Lucifer is caught off guard. The hug is considerably longer than Lucifer normally tolerates. In fact, he can’t remember the last time his brother hugged him at all. Lucifer pats Amenadiel on the back. “Yes, good to see you too.” He starts to squirm. “Okay, that’s quite enough, brother.”

Amenadiel pulls back. He keeps his hands on Lucifer’s shoulders. “We though you were gone forever, Luci. How is this possible?” 

“Long story, brother. We’ll both need a drink for it, trust me.” Lucifer says and looks around. “Now, where have you stashed my flask.” 

“It’s not here.” Amenadiel says, letting go of Lucifer’s shoulders. Lucifer nearly collapses without support from his brother’s grip. He catches himself, pretends he meant to lean back on his arms. Amenadiel doesn’t see it. He sits down beside Lucifer, looking exhausted. 

“Neither are my phone and jacket, I see. Nor even a decent casket. Or a casket at all. What, funeral fees too expensive for you these days, brother?” Lucifer says, nodding to the hole. He sounds affronted, but his heart isn’t in it. The pain from when he had to dig the grave for Uriel is still too fresh. “At least you’ve got the flowers covered.” He says, waving a hand over the flower bed they sit in. 

Amenadiel laughs a bit at that. It’s a tired and humorless laugh. “I’m sorry.” Amenadiel says. Lucifer looks at him, surprised by the apology. “But I couldn’t just leave you in the hands of humans, Luci.” He locks eye with Lucifer, as if pleading him to understand. 

“I assure you, human hands can be quite deft at what they do.” 

“No, I mean, by now we should know divinity and humans simply don’t mix. What if they had done one of those things that they sometimes do to their own dead, you know...” Amenadiel can’t find the words. He vaguely mimes a cutting motion. 

“An autopsy?” Lucifer guesses, amused by Amenadiel’s disgust. 

“Yes. That.” 

Lucifer shifts his weight to feel his back. Sure enough, his wing scars are still there. “At least they wouldn’t have found any angel wings” he says wryly. 

“You’re not human, Luci. They would have found that out eventually. And then what? They can’t even handle the pull of Azrael’s Blade.” 

"Yes, and quite a few human souls have been completely obliterated because of it. I get it." Lucifer says. So far he’s done a good job of ignoring the pain of the wound that is apparently still on his side, but the jolt of pain he feels as he moves is just a little to much to ignore. 

Amenadiel doesn’t say anything. He’s looking up into the sky, contemplative, he’ll probably soon be asking questions Lucifer doesn’t want to answer. Lucifer begins to stand up, which proves to be much harder than sitting up. Apart from the pain in his side, his body feels way too heavy. “All right, better be on our way. A murderous blade won’t placate itself.” 

“Maze has it covered.” Amenadiel is no hurry to get up. “Are you sure you’re up for it? It’s a long way back.” He adds when Lucifer takes a little too long to get on his feet. Lucifer scoffs. “I can carry you if you want” Amenadiel offers. 

Lucifer looks affronted. “You will not carry me like your baby. Again.” 

He has a better view of his surroundings and sees that they are in a small clearing. The landscape slopes down to reveal the bright city lights of Los Angeles in the distance. Between the flowers on the ground and the clear view of the stars in the sky, the spot could be considered beautiful. As far as last resting places go, it was certainly not the worst Amenadiel could have found. Not that he’d ever admit that to his brother. 

“Are you coming? We need to -” Lucifer stops. He senses something and turns around so quickly he nearly topples over. He sees only darkness between the trees. Nevertheless… 

“Luci?” Amenadiel says. 

Lucifer knows something is looking back at him, though he can’t see it. It’s the exact same notion he felt before in front of the formless mist. Lucifer braces himself. Wings or no wings, he’s not going down easily. 

“What’s wrong?” Amenadiel is on his feet, stands right behind him. 

And then the feeling is gone. The darkness between the trees is just that, empty darkness. Lucifer drops his shoulders, but he doesn’t quite put down his guard. 

“It’s nothing. For now” Lucifer says. He turns to Amenadiel, who doesn’t look convinced. Lucifer decides there are more pressing issues to tend to at the moment. “You say Maze has it covered. As in Maze might have the Blade in her possession, a.k.a the only weapon that is capable of killing celestials? And you left her alone in the same city as Mum?” 

Amenadiel opens and closes his mouth. “She wouldn’t do that.” he says. Lucifer raises his eyebrows. “She would do that.” Amenadiel admits. They exchange worried glances. 

“Right, after you.” Lucifer says.


	8. Liquid Therapy And The Racing Granny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll let the chapter title speak for itself this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another longer chapter! I was very excited to write this one for some reason. 
> 
> I'm just going to keep thanking you guys for the kudos, and as always: Comments welcome ^_^

Linda is cuddled up in a blanket on the couch watching reruns of The Bachelor. It's one of the things that helps her turn off her therapist brain, enjoying the juicy drama for what it is. She should have been in bed hours ago. It had been a quiet evening, both outwardly and in her mind. She doesn't know how she did it, but she had managed to calm her mind from all things celestials for the first time since she found out the real, literal, divine truth. Then Chloe had called as she was getting ready for bed. Linda has known Chloe for only a short while, but she could immediately hear the strain in her voice. Chloe had asked if she'd seen or heard from Maze or Amenadiel. Chloe wouldn't say what was wrong, so Linda had called them and Lucifer. No one had answered. She hadn't been worried. They are the Lord of Hell, a demon from said Hell and an angel, for crying out loud. Whatever is going on, Linda knows they have it covered. However, thinking about them had opened that celestial can of worms, hence The Bachelor reruns. Her mind is calm now as she dozes on the couch. 

Linda screams when her door is kicked open from its hinges and bangs down on the floor. Maze stands in the doorway, a dagger in hand. Her body language screams that she needs to attack something, anything. In that moment, Linda doesn’t see anything other than the demon she knows Maze is. She holds up part of the blanket in front of her as a shield, as if that could help. Maze doesn’t seem to notice. She’s staring straight ahead, or at something in the distance only she can see. Linda sits frozen on the edge of the couch, making herself as small as possible behind the blanket. A chill runs through her when Maze finally focuses on her. As soon as she does, something seems to break inside her friend. Maze’s eyes are filled with tears. 

Linda untangles herself from the blanket and rushes to her. She’s never seen Maze cry before. It worries her deeply. She holds around the demon as the tears continue to fall. Her body trembles in Linda’s embrace. Linda makes soft comforting noises as Maze empties it all out. She manages to guide her over to the couch. They sit there, huddled together, until the sobs start to fade. 

Linda waits for Maze to speak. She offers tissues and Maze takes them, reluctantly. As if she can still pretend nothing of it had happened, or that she could push the tears back into her body. There is a defiant look about her, like her inner turmoil is something she wants to fight with knifes and punches. She sighs, dropping her hands in her lab. She still holds the dagger. 

“I can’t do it.” she says. She sounds vulnerable. It’s a side to her Linda still doesn’t see very often. 

“Can’t do what?” Linda asks softly, rubbing Maze’s back. 

“I can’t kill her.” 

Linda’s hand hesitates on Maze’s back, and then starts rubbing again. 

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Linda says. Maze clearly disagrees. “Who is it you want to kill?” Linda deflects. She’s proud of how steady her voice is. 

“The divine Goddess of all creation.” Maze says mockingly. Linda’s eyebrows shoot up, but she doesn’t say anything. “It’s all that bitch’s fault. None of this would have happened if it weren’t for her. Believe me, she deserves it.” Maze says, the anger again blazing in her eyes.

Linda is not sure what approach to take. It’s not like she took a course on Demon Emotions in school. She settles on indulgence. “Why didn’t you? Kill her, I mean.”

“Because I don’t think he would have wanted me to.” Maze says. 

“Lucifer?” Linda guesses. She knows their relationship is complicated. It makes even more sense after she learned the full truth. Lucifer isn’t just an old friend to Maze. He’s the Devil and she’s a demon. He was someone she had to protect. To obey. Until Maze had decided she needed to find her own path on Earth. Linda is still so proud of her for making that decision. 

Maze nods. She buries her face in her hands. “Why can’t I do it? Why do I care about what he would want?” she asks. She sounds genuinely confused. 

Linda doesn’t like Maze’s choice of words. She decided to ignore them. However, they churn in her stomach as she decides how to best help her friend. 

“It’s completely normal for you to still want to seek Lucifer’s approval, Maze. He’s been a part of your life for… a long time.” Linda says, suddenly remembering that she’s speaking to someone much, much older than herself. “The point is, it takes time to redefine a relationship. For the both of you.” 

“That’s just it. If he were still here, I would end that bitch in a heartbeat. But now I can’t. I really want to, but I can’t. I don’t know why I care so much.” 

Linda feels the unease growing. “Maze, I have to ask: Is Lucifer okay?”

Maze looks at her as if seeing her properly for the first time. “No. He’s not. He’s gone.” 

“Gone?” Linda repeats. “Where?” 

“Dead.” Maze says, in her usual direct way. “I saw him. He’s not coming back.” 

Linda’s brain isn’t computing this. “No, no, no, no.” She says fast. “That’s not possible. He’s the Devil.” 

Maze spins the dagger in one hand. She stares at it with hate. “This Blade can kill anything. Anyone. It destroys you. You don’t just die. You’re completely wiped out of existence.” Maze says, voice flat. Her gaze is far away. 

Linda’s mouth is open. She’d seen him earlier the very same day. She’d been on the couch and he’d been in the therapist chair, telling her about the magic blade and an angel of death that is actually a chick. He’d wanted to talk about something, but she can’t remember what. She hadn’t been listening, her thoughts too many and too loud in her mind. ‘Call me if you need to reschech’ he’d said. She remembers him clearly. The brown eyes, always so expressive. The immaculate suit. The rich voice. Gone? 

“He’s always been there. And now this? Just because that idiot didn’t protect himself like he should have? He’s the Lord of Hell, for crying out loud. No human should have been able to do this.” Maze’s voice is rising, her anger flaring. 

Linda is brought back to the moment when a loud growl - an actual animal like growl - emerges from Maze. She sees the dagger fly across the room. It slices into the wall almost to the hilt. Maze is breathing heavily, looking more demonic than ever. Linda’s feet carry her to the kitchen. She’s not sure why until she opens her emergency alcohol cabinet – which has been opened much more frequently after a certain Devil came into her life. She grabs the biggest bottle she can find, not caring what’s inside and not bothering to find tumblers. 

She sits close to Maze, and takes a long sip from the bottle. She offers it to Maze, who does the same. They both stare into nothing. 

“He’ll never interrupt a session with another client again?” Linda asks after a while, voice thin. 

Maze shakes her head. She chugs the content of the bottle. 

Linda decides they are going to need a lot more alcohol. Neither of them take any notice of the cold air through the open doorway where there should be a door. 

*********** 

The morning sun has risen when they finally emerge from the forest. At first Lucifer had refused any kind of help from Amenadiel. When their progress proved too slow, he’d reluctantly allowed Amenadiel to steady him. Amenadiel can tell how Lucifer still tries to walk as much as he can on his own, even though a lot of his weight falls on him. Amenadiel doesn’t mind. It’s a lot better than when he had to carry his brother in his arms, finding a place to bury him. He tries not to think about it. 

He notices Lucifer shivers slightly. Amenadiel takes off his leather jacket and offers it. Lucifer runs his eyes over it with a grimace. “No thanks. Not my style.” 

“Just put it on, Luci. No one is going to give us a ride if they see all of this.” Amenadiel sighs, indicating to Lucifer’s bloodies shirt. 

“You don’t look much better yourself, brother. That particular shade of dirt doesn't suit you at all. Tell me again why you didn’t leave any car? You could at least have kept the phones. Seriously, how did you plan to return back to civilization after you’d fed me to the worms?” Lucifer says. He is winded after the long walk. He has deep dark circles under his eyes, and he’s still too pale. Amenadiel knows Lucifer’s annoyance comes from his condition, but he still winces at his choice of words. 

He can’t help but to get a little defensive. “I couldn’t give the police any means of tracing us, Luci.” Amenadiel explains like he’s explaining it to a five year old. He’s not going to admit to his brother that he had been too distressed to think that far ahead at the time. He offers the jacket again. Lucifer scoffs, but takes it. They walk on the side of the road in silence, waiting for a car to drive by. 

Amenadiel doesn’t know if it’s because of the lack of visible blood, or because of Lucifer’s ever consistent charm, but it doesn’t take long before a red convertible station wagon stops for them. An older lady rolls down the window. 

“Howdy, friends. Where can I take you?” she ask. Lucifer smiles charmingly, and the lady only has eyes for him. Amenadiel is temped to roll his eyes, but frankly he’s just glad to be on their way back to the city. 

That relief quickly diminishes as he gets into the back. He’s greeted by a german shepherd with a pink bow around its neck. The dog won’t stop licking his face as he moves dog toys and boxes to sit down. Lucifer is chatting with the lady in the front. Of course he has to pull back the car seat as far as it goes. 

Amenadiel tunes out their conversation. He watches the trees flow by as they drive, doing his best to ignore the dog that keeps putting various toys on his lap. It had been hours since Maze had dropped him off on that same road with Lucifer in his arms and a bag with an electric lantern, sheets and a shovel over his shoulder. The weight had almost been too much. He found out that he has indeed lost a lot of his angelic strength. Where could Maze be now? Were they already to late? They hadn’t told his Mom what had happened. Turns out that was for the best. 

He doesn’t notice the car has sped up considerably until the dog starts to whimper beside him. He looks at the pair in the front. The old lady’s cheeks are flushed pink, excitement glowing in her eyes. Lucifer is egging her on, making her drive even faster. He holds a very old looking phone to his ear. Amenadiel grabs it from him. He’s just in time to hear Chloe’s voice answer the call before he hangs up. 

“What are you doing?” Amenadiel exclaims. Lucifer turns in the seat and it looks like he was just about to ask the same. 

“I was calling the Detective before you so rudely interrupted me.” Lucifer says, with a very heavily implied DUH at the end. 

The phone rings in Amenadiel’s hand. 

“That would be her calling back.” Lucifer says and reaches for the phone. Amenadiel won’t let him have it. He wonders what Chloe had heard before he hung up, if anything at all. The phone keeps ringing. 

“We should be calling Maze, or Mom.” Amenadiel says, keeping the still ringing phone out of Lucifer’s reach. 

“I would, but the thing about contact lists is that they erase the need to memorize numbers. Quite nifty, isn't it?"

“You remembered Chloe’s number.” Amenadiel points out. 

“Yes. For work purposes. Go on then, call them yourself, since you won’t give me the bloody phone.” 

The old lady’s eyes flick between them and the road ahead. At the speed she’s going, all her attention should be on the road. 

Amenadiel doesn’t know their numbers either. “Excuse me, how do I turn this off?” he ask when the phone starts ringing for the third time. 

“Oh, there is this button on the side – yes, right there. If you press it long enough, it will turn right off in no time, sweetie.” the old lady says helpfully. Amenadiel turns it off. He’s temped to give it to the dog to chew on so Lucifer won’t try to grab it again, but he doesn’t think the old lady would like that. 

“Care to explain why you won’t let me call the Detective?” Lucifer asks, voice a dark timbre. 

Amenadiel can practically see the old lady’s ears sharpen. They need to be careful what they say. 

“I think we need to have a plan.” he says. The last thing he want is to alert the police of their whereabouts. He knows he can’t keep Lucifer away from Chloe forever, but they should at least come up with a believable cover story first. It’s bad enough that Chloe almost tested Lucifer’s blood after the last time he miraculously recover from death. 

“Call the Detective. Get Maze’s number. Call Maze. End gruesome fight between demon and Goddess.” Lucifer says. “Or is that plan too complicated for you, brother?” 

The old lady keeps looking between Lucifer, Amenadiel and the road, all the while maneuvering the car through the light traffic. 

“Easy there” Lucifer takes the wheel just in time to stop a head on collision with a truck. The dog collides into Amenadiel with another whimper. The loud sound from the horn of the truck rings in Amenadiel’s ears. Lucifer steers the car until the old lady grabs the wheel again. Oddly she doesn’t slow down much. She begins to laugh in a way that can only be described as maniacally. Lucifer giver her a concerned look. “I think we broke her, brother.” he says, which makes the lady laugh harder. Her cheeks are still pink and flushed. 

About half an hour later she drops them off at the side of the road in the city. She has gone from crazed laughter to occasional giggles as she and Lucifer keep up a conversation. Amenadiel gives the dog a friendly pat before getting out of the car. Lucifer takes a little longer to get out, but he does look a little better than he did before. 

“Bye, Maria. Good luck with your dog show.” Lucifer calls after the car, waving. Maria waves a wrinkled hand through the open window. 

The car has barely turned the corner when they hear the whoosh of wings behind them. Amenadiel is surprised to see his little sister stand there with her light brown wings out. None of the passers by seem to be able to see her. 

“A little warning next time, yeah?” Lucifer says. 

“You need to see something” she says, wide eyed and serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Azrael is about to show them?
> 
> I apologize for not delivering on an epic showdown between demon and goddess. Who knows, maybe I'm saving it for later ;)


	9. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After looking for Lucifer all night, Chloe gets an important phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd planned this to be a longer chapter, but I've been busy lately and I just couldn't wait to update. I decided to split the idea into two chapters instead, this one and the next. 
> 
> Thanks for all kudos and comments!

“Come on, Decker. You need to eat something. This right here is a bag of pure Mexican deliciousness. If heaven had a taste, this would be it.” Ella says as soon as she enters the car. She waves the take-out bag in front of Chloe’s nose. “You know you want it.” she sing-songs. 

It does smell delicious. Chloe giver Ella half a smile. “I’m sorry, Ella. I just don’t think I can eat anything right now.” Truth be told, her gut has been in knots ever since the paramedics came and took Lucifer away. She wouldn’t trust the food to stay down. 

The bag descends into Chloe’s lap, defeated. “It’s okay. It’ll be right here for you when you need it. Lucky for you it’s still delicious cold.” Ella says kindly. She digs up a taco from her own bag and takes a bite. 

Chloe drums her fingers on the steering wheel and shifts in her seat, unable to find a comfortable position. She settles on leaning her head back, staring the brick wall in front of them. She should have chosen another parking space. She tries to make sense of nonsensical graffiti on the wall – is it an elephant with a tutu? - to try to calm down her mind. The potential elephant makes much more sense than what’s been happening for the last hours. She tries to take a deep breath. It comes in shallow. 

None of her leads have panned out. Chloe is convinced Charlotte Richards is involved in this somehow, but the woman remains unreachable. Probably hiding behind a wall of lawyers from her firm. Maze and Amenadiel are nowhere to be found. She, Ella and half of the precinct have worked all night to find him. All that time, and nothing. 

If this were any other case, any other circumstance, she would be bouncing off ideas with Lucifer right now. He would either listen intently, or be distracted by something else, like checking out a hot woman, or word feuding with Maze on his phone. Either way he would say or do something that would make a light bulb turn on in her head. He has that affect on her, to pull her out of the ordinary and make her see the world differently. 

She closes her eyes, tries to breathe evenly. She can’t think about him, or the wall she has built up inside her will come crashing down, spilling everything she’s feeling out into the open. She can’t afford that right now. She needs to keep her head cool in order to find him. So she forces away the image of the last time she saw him. It's not working. Why isn't it working? Her breathing becomes faster, irregular, shallow. There is a tightness in her chest that won’t go away. 

She feels Ella’s warm touch on her shoulder, pulling her out of the storm that’s about to happen inside. She opens her eyes to Ella’s caring expression. 

“Hey, it’s going to be okay. We just gotta have faith.” Ella says, earnest. Chloe finds herself nodding.

“No matter what we think we have seen, because if he saw what we think we saw, that would mean all hope is lost, and we don’t want all hope to be lost.” Ella adds, rambling. 

Chloe has no idea how to respond to that. There was a lot of ‘we’ wrapped in Ella’s rambling, but Chloe knows she's talking about herself. Did it have something to do with Ella’s strange question back at the precinct? 

“Ella...” Chloe begins. 

Ella has a relieved saved-by-the-bell look when Chloe’s phone rings. She takes another huge bite from her taco almost defiantly as Chloe answers the call. 

“Detective Decker.” Chloe says. For a moment she feels apprehension. Every call, every text could mean a next good lead, but it could also mean bad news. She doesn’t know if she can handle any bad news at the moment. 

“Howdy there. I sure hope I have the right detective. Do you know a Mr. Morrison?” a woman says on the other end. 

“Morrison?” Chloe repeats, confused. “No, I don’t know any -” She catches Ella gesturing wildly beside her, her mouth too full of food to form words. Then it clicks. “Morningstar. Do you mean Morningstar?” 

“Oh, that’s what I thought he said. My hearing aid doesn’t always work like it should, you see. It’s such an unusual name. I thought I’d misheard.” the woman says. 

“You talked to Lucifer? Is he okay? Is he with you? Who are you?” Chloe asks frantically, leaning forward in her seat. Her heart is beating wildly. Ella chews as fast as she can and motions for Chloe to put the call on speaker. She does, with trembling hands. Both of them lean over the phone as the woman on the other end answers. 

“Oh.” the woman seems a bit overwhelmed. “Yes, I did -” she begins. Chloe doesn’t mean to cut her off, but she has to know. She has to make sure. 

“Does he have a British accent? Dark hair, brown eyes, about 6 ft 3?” 

“Oh, yes, yes, all of the above.” the woman hums in agreement. 

Just like that, the tightness in Chloe’s chest is gone. He’s alive. Not only alive, but lucid enough to tell someone his name. She practically falls back in her seat, letting out her first deep breath in hours. She can’t hold back the sob that escapes her, or the warm tears what stream to her eyes. She doesn’t care. He’s alive. 

Ella swallows down the last bit of food in her mouth and gives Chloe a warm side hug, beaming. 

The rest of the conversation goes by with a blur. As soon as Chloe gets an address from the woman, she types it into the GPS, puts the car into reverse, and backs away from the brick wall. She lets Ella take over the conversation as she just focuses on driving. A part of her realizes it’s so unlike her to lose focus like that. She doesn’t care. The woman – Maria, was it? - had just dropped off her two handsome hitch hikers a few minutes ago. 

“Thanks so much, lady. You just made our morning. Kudos to you.” Ella says before hanging up, still smiling. 

Chloe digs into the bag in her lap and takes a bite out of her taco. She can barely taste it. They found him. He's alive, and she'll see him soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm open to requests, so if there is something you'd like to see in this story, let me know!


	10. Something Cold And Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azrael shows Lucifer and Amenadiel something worrying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Some dead bodies turn up in this chapter. It's canon typical violence though. 
> 
> I don't know how to spell Azrael's nickname. I checked the subtitles on Boo Normal. They spell it Ray-Ray. However, I like Rae-Rae a little more, so I'm going with that. 
> 
> As always, thanks for the kudos and comments!

“Rae-Rae” Amenadiel says, stunned. “What are you doing here, sister? What do we need to see?” 

Azrael’s light brown wings twitch. A human walks by without batting an eye. She watches Lucifer, who is leaning on the window of the store beside them, unsteady. “Meet us at that store down the street that sells old stuff.” she says to Amenadiel. 

“What-” Lucifer doesn’t have time to finish the sentence before she grabs him into a tight hug and beats her wings once. They appear in front of an antique shop in the blink of an eye. 

Lucifer quickly pries himself free from her grip. “That’s it. From now on no siblings are allowed to carry me. Ever. Under any circumstance.” he says, exasperated. She lets go, wings pulling back and downwards. She resembles a scorned puppy a little too much. Lucifer relents, but tries not to show it as he leans on the door of the shop. 

“I’m sorry, Lu. I just wanted to spare you the walk. I would take you all the way, but I can’t carry you through walls anymore. You know, since you got your body back and all. Which is good. Bodies are good.” she says, a bit winded. She’s probably not used to carrying someone who isn’t dead. 

“A certain Detective would disagree with you, I think. Mind telling me what’s going on? We do have things we need to do, like making sure our Mum doesn’t receive a rather final form of spanking by an undoubtedly pissed demon with your blade in her possession.” 

“Give me some credit, Lu. What, do you think I would just leave my blade lying around after what happened to you?” Azrael says, crossing her arms. 

“Very well then. Where is it?” 

“With your demon.” Azrael says.

Lucifer just stares.

.

“Relax, Lu. I checked. It’s safe, for now. She’s not gonna use it.” she assures him. “I didn’t know demons could be so badass. She kicked in a friggin door, and you should have seen the way she handled those guys that ganged up on her in that bad neighborhood. I mean, she barely even looked at them before she threw them all to the ground.” she adds excited, miming one of Maze’s moves. Badly.

“An angel fangirling over a demon? That’s a first.” Lucifer chuckles. “How are you so sure she won’t use it?” 

“The last time I saw her she was snuggled in a blankie with a friend, drinking, like, a lot.” Azrael says, still sounding impressed. "I didn't know demons could cry before today. I guess there is more to them that I thought." 

“That doesn’t sound like my Maze.” Lucifer says, brows wrinkled. "Are you sure she wasn't in excruciating pain?" he asks, concerned. 

"She clearly cares about you, you big dope" Azrael says. Lucifer looks uncomfortable. He moves to adjust his cufflinks, forgetting that he's still wearing Amenadiel's leather jacket. 

Amenadiel's timing is perfect. Lucifer lets out a snort at the sight of his brother jogging. Heaven’s greatest warrior reduced to using his feet to get somewhere fast. Azrael is gone by the time he turns back to her. He sees her inside the shop, motioning them to follow. It’s the benefit of being the angel of death. She has to be able to move through any obstacle to reach her targets, including doors and walls. 

Amenadiel is in no mood to chitchat. He tries to open the door, but of course it’s locked. Lucifer wriggles his brows and easily unlocks it. “The Detective despises it when I do that.” he remarks as they enter. 

It’s an old building filled with old and useless antiques. Lucifer wonders if the place has any customers at all as he draws his hand over the back of a very used looking couch. Azrael leads them up a flight of stairs. Lucifer is forced to lean on Amenadiel to climb up. He groans, sick and tired of his body feeling so weak. 

“In here.” Azrael calls from the other side of a door, which Lucifer unlocks. They enter a small apartment filled with unopened boxes of kitchen appliances. They pass a small table filled with cards written in fancy calligraphy, following the sound of Azrael's voice. 

The sight that meets them in the kitchen is something Lucifer is used to. He sees it at least once a week, in one form or another. A man and a woman are slumped on the floor, as if they simply rolled down from their chairs. They lie beside a breakfast table with half eaten food on it. Both have a bullet wound between the eyes. The wall is sprayed blood. 

“Someone clearly disapproves of early risers.” Lucifer remarks, while Amenadiel makes a sympathetic noise at the sight of them. 

“This is unfortunate, sister. But why have you taken us here?” Amenadiel asks. 

“Surely you’re used to seeing gruesome murders like this by now.” Lucifer adds helpfully. 

Azrael doesn’t pay attention to them. She holds out her hand with her eyes closed, focused. Suddenly a human shape takes form beside her, holding her hand in turn. One of the souls of the newly departed, Lucifer assumes. Except there is something wrong with it. The shape is flimsy, out of focus. Faded.

“Holy Father.” Amenadiel exclaims at the same time Lucifer mutters: “Bloody Hell.” 

Lucifer remembers looking at his own body and seeing the exact same thing happen to him while he was trapped in that strange place of nothing. He supports himself on the wall while walking a bit closer. The soul looks in his direction, two holes where the eyes should be. The face is only vague shapes. 

“I’ve never seen anything like it. Have you, sister?” Amenadiel says. He stays close to Lucifer, clearly uncomfortable with being so near the broken human soul. 

“Nope, this is definitely a first. The problem is that I can’t escort him anywhere. I tried taking him home, and to your domain, Lu. There is no pull for him in either direction. I even tried to place him in purgatory. No luck.” Azrael says, brows knitted. “His soul is deeply damaged. And I don't know what to do about it.” she huffs, deflating where she stands.

Azrael lets go of the almost-soul’s hand. It disappears, at least from Lucifer and Amenadiel's view.

“Take a look at the vessels.” she says, nodding to the bodies. 

They do. Lucifer hadn’t noticed before, but their skin us unusually blue, even for corpses. He wanders over, uses the table to steady himself as he leans down. Their skin is laden with frost, and even snowflakes in some places. 

The woman’s diamond ring seems to be glued to her finger with frost. “What about her? Where is her soul?” Lucifer says, looking up at Azrael. 

“I sent her home. And before you ask: no, she couldn’t tell me much about what happened. She said it got really cold all of a sudden.” Azrael says, holding around her own body as if experiencing the cold herself. “The next thing she remembered is seeing me. By the way, her husband’s business partner killed them. Apparently he’s always been in love with her and couldn’t take seeing them together, or something.” 

“So whatever did this to this man's soul came afterwards.” Amenadiel observes. Azrael nods. 

“You said he wasn’t the only one. How many more are there?” Lucifer asks. 

“Three others so far, all in this general area. That’s why I told the old lady to drop you off here.” Azrael says. 

“I wondered if that was you. She told me she suddenly felt like taking a shortcut through the woods, like a voice had whispered it into her ear. Way to be subtle, sis.” Lucifer says, distracted. 

For a moment, none of them say anything, each deep in thought as they take in the gravity of the situation. 

“We should get out of here.” Amenadiel breaks the silence, placing his hand on Lucifer’s shoulder. “We need to find a place for you to rest and get a hold of Maze. Then we can figure out how to handle this." 

"Apparently Maze is snuggled up in a blankie somewhere with a friend." Lucifer says, raising a eyebrow at Azrael, who simply nods.

Amenadiel blinks. "Ookay. So. Mom's safe?"

Azrael nods again.

Lucifer and Amenadiel exchange confused glances.

Turns out walking down the stairs is harder than to walk up. Lucifer can’t fathom why. It aggravates the wound on his side, making it burn. He automatically holds a hand over it as they make their way out. He makes sure not to lean too much of his weight on Amenadiel, but it’s getting increasingly difficult. Something is wrong. Lucifer’s vision turns narrow, dark on the edges. They walk past that ghastly old couch in the shop until they have a clear view of the street outside. 

“Detective.” Lucifer calls with a wide smile. He would know that figure anywhere. He can see her on the opposite side of the street with her back turned to them, talking to someone. Miss Lopez is with her, still wearing those horrible pink night slippers. Amenadiel says something. Lucifer reaches for the door. Strangely his hand is full of blood. “Bollocks.” he mutters, placing his hand back over the wound. He feels Amenadiel pulling him away from the door before his body begins to feel too heavy again. Two pair of arms grab him as he falls backwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I can't help it with the whump and angst.


	11. The Release Of Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's condition is made worse by Chloe's proximity. A demon, angel and human are introduced to go help the Devil. Chloe and Ella find something unexpected in an apartment above an antique shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit longer chapter today. I found this chapter emotional to write, but very fun. 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and comments!

Linda wakes up with a start by the sound of Maze’s voice, or growl rather. She’d been leaning on Maze in her sleep. She falls backwards on the couch with a yelp when Maze jumps up. Linda sees the glint of the curved demon blades in her hands and is instantly wide awake. 

“Show yourself.” Maze says again. Linda peeks over the back of the couch. The front door is gone, letting in a faint morning breeze. She’d forgotten about that. The events of last night come rushing back. She can still taste the wine on her tongue, although she ended up drinking less than she’d intended. Maze had chugged most of it, clearly needing it more than she did. She quickly adjust the pink blanket around herself, needing it for more than warmth from the chilled breeze. She’s tries to spot the reason for Maze’s behavioralert, but sees nothing.

Maze looks like a tiger ready to pounce. She’s facing the doorway. There is no one there. Still, Maze is staring intently at something, her guard up. 

“What do you want?” Maze demands. She spins one of her blades around her finger. 

Linda’s eyes dart between Maze and the empty doorway. Suddenly she hears Maze’s soft gasp of air. She doesn’t let go of her blades, but Linda can see her friend’s stance falter, though she quickly gathers herself. “Maze, what’s going on?” Linda asks nervously. 

Maze doesn’t seem to hear her. “How do I know you’re not lying?” she says at the doorway, chin raised. There is a slight tremor in her voice. 

“Maze?” Linda says again, uncertain. 

Maze glances at Linda, sees her confusion and realization seems to dawn on her. “She knows. You can show yourself.” she says to the empty doorway, nodding at Linda. 

Expect it’s not empty anymore. Linda gasps as a petite angel – a freaking angel with wings – appears in the doorway. The wings are light brown, and the angel herself is nothing like Linda would have expected. She’d somehow imagined all angels to be tall and intimidating, like Lucifer and Amenadiel can be. This one seemed almost shy, sweet, even nerdy. Maybe it was the colorful and mismatched clothes she was wearing? Did all angels have to dress like that in Heaven? No wonder Lucifer hated it there.

“Come on, we need to hurry. We have to help him” the angel urges, wide eyed, motioned them to follow her. “What do you have to lose?” she adds, desperate. 

Maze comes to a decision. She’s behind the angel in a heartbeat. “I need to borrow your car.” she yells over her shoulder as the two of them run out. 

“What? Oh no, you don’t. Not without me.” Linda yells, throwing away the blanket and running after the demon and the angel. She didn’t drink that much last night, but apparently there is enough liquid courage left in her to not second guess her actions. She barely remembers to grab her car keys and wallet with her driver’s license from the stand by the doorway without a door. 

She reaches the car just in time to stop Maze from smashing in the window. She throws her the key, which Maze grabs without a hitch, and she takes the wheel. The angel appears in the passenger seat. Linda blinks, she can’t remember seeing her open the door to get in. Never mind, no time for that now. She jumps into the back, closing the door just before Maze races away. She has no idea what’s going on. 

* * * 

“Are you sure they went in here?” Chloe asks, peering into the window of the antique stop. The man nods gravely. 

Ella presses her face into the glass to get a better look. “Nope, I don’t see anything.” she says. “Wait!... Never mind. It’s just a coat stand.” 

Chloe tries the handle of the door. It’s unlocked. She and Ella look at each other, knowing that strictly speaking they aren’t allowed in without a probable cause. Finding a missing person that is most likely hiding from some danger is cause enough, Chloe decides. 

She thanks the man, who walks away, hips swinging and high heels clicking on the pavement. 

The shop is quiet. Opening times on the door says it should be open for business by now, but there is no one there. Chloe hovers her hand over the holster of her gun, signaling Ella to stay behind her. 

“LAPD” she calls, her heart beating too fast again. “Anyone here? Lucifer? Amenadiel?” The man had seen two men enter who fit their description, and he hadn’t seen them come out. They walk further into the shop, checking behind all shelves and in all corners. 

“Lucifer, you’re safe now, okay? If you’re here, please answer.” Chloe calls, struggling to keep her voice even. “Amenadiel?” Nothing. 

Ella nods to a door, which turns out to be unlocked, revealing a flight of stairs. Chloe feels her chest constrict. The trail of unlocked doors is so Lucifer. She makes a mental note to ask him how he does it once she’s found him and made sure he’s safe. They go up, Chloe in the lead. 

“Anyone here?” Chloe calls again. She knocks on the door at the top. When no one answers, she opens it. They enter a small, cozy apartment. It’s full of boxes, some old and filled with various stuff, and some new with pictures of different kitchen appliances on them. It reminds her of her and Dan’s wedding, and all the gifts that followed. She guesses it’s the home of newlyweds who have just moved it. 

“Um, Chloe.” Ella says, pushing open a door to reveal two bodies on the floor, a young man and woman. 

* * * 

Amenadiel holds the palm of his hand firmly on Lucifer’s chest, fingers spread wide. He can feel the rise and fall, but most importantly; he can feel the strong, warm shine of his brother’s soul pulsating under his hand. He doesn’t dare let go, afraid that if he doesn’t make sure it’s there, it will disappear. 

“Luci?” Amenadiel tries again, shaking his brother gently. Lucifer doesn’t stir, his eyes still closed. He checks the wound. The bleeding has stopped, at least. 

They lean against the dirty wall of an alley a block or so away from the antique shop. Rae-Rae hadn’t been able to carry Lucifer further away without getting tired. Amenadiel is thankful that she’d accepted his quick explanation about Lucifer’s vulnerability thing without asking questions. In fact, it seemed she too had been eager to get away from Chloe and the dark haired woman. 

It’s not the first time Amenadiel wonders if their Father had something to do with their luck. Rae-Rae had asked Amenadiel to hold the door open so she could fly Lucifer out. It was more important to get Lucifer away from Chloe than to make sure she didn’t see them, but right at that moment a few cars had passed by, giving them both an opportunity to slip away unnoticed. Rae-Rae disappeared with Lucifer while Amenadiel followed on foot. 

Amenadiel watches the car pass by the alley, Lucifer lying on his lap, as he waits for Rae-Rae to return. She hadn’t specified what kind of help she was getting before she’d disappeared. Had she gone to get their Mom? Amenadiel realizes that he’s barely thought about their Mom since the whole mess started. Perhaps he’s too used to her not being there? After all, she’d been away from home for a very long time. 

Lucifer’s stirs, pulling Amenadiel out of his thoughts. “Luci?” 

“Do you mind, brother? That tickles, and not in a pleasant way.” Lucifer murmurs, eyes open half mast. 

Amenadiel frowns, not understanding what he’s talking about. Lucifer takes Amenadiel’s hand off his chest.

Oh. “You felt that?” Amenadiel is surprised that he can still feel his brother’s soul even without the direct touch. He mentally lets go of the trace to give Lucifer some space. 

“Bloody hard not to.” Lucifer says. He surveys their surroundings, looking exhausted. “Where is the Detective?” 

Amenadiel pretends to check out something on the street, not wanting to answer. He is tired of having to keep away from Chloe. It makes everything so much more complicated. He guesses Lucifer feels the same. 

“Lu! You’re awake.” Both brothers jump at their sisters sudden appearance. She is smiling widely. “I got us some help.” she says, indicating to the opening of the alley. A car skids into the narrow space with perfect skill and precision. Rae-Rae claps, impressed. 

Lucifer cocks his head at the demon exiting the car, as if searching for something in her expression. He looks satisfied by finding the obvious anger written all over her face. 

“That’s my Mazikeen.” he says with a wide smile. Maze marches towards them, or more specifically, towards Lucifer. In a flash, her demon blades are out and aimed at Lucifer. 

“Maze!” Amenadiel yells. Rae-Rae’s wings size up, the feathers sharpen. 

She strikes, but Lucifer is faster. He leans away from the attack almost casually. Maze smiles, and changes tactics. This time Lucifer grabs her hand when the blade is inches away from his face. His eyes flash red.

“That’s it. Protect yourself.” she says, smiling again. She steps back. “It’s good to see you’re not a total wimp. You will never be bested by a human again, do you understand?” 

Lucifer scoffs. “Easy Maze. I thought I had it under control. I was trying not to hurt the human in question.” 

Maze steps closer, face to face. It looks like she wants to attack again, anger flaring. “You should have. To protect yourself, you should have.” 

“Um, I don’t mean to interrupt you guys, but shouldn’t you, like, get out of here.” Rae-Rae says, wings relaxed again. Lucifer and Maze reluctantly break eye contact. “Look, duties call. I’ll be nearby though. Don't hesitate to pray to me, or something, if you need me.” she continues, giving Lucifer a last glance before disappearing. 

The back passenger door opens as they hurry to the car, Lucifer leaning on Amenadiel. “Doctor.” Lucifer says, surprised to see Linda’s head sticking out. 

“It’s good to see you, Lucifer.” she says, smiling warmly at him. She must have seen everything happen from the back window of the car. 

Lucifer gets into the back with her. She makes room for him, and to his surprise; gives him a warm and long hug. Lucifer stiffens in her embrace. They haven’t touched each other often after Linda decided she didn’t want to have sex with him anymore, but now she squeezes his shoulder fondly, a protective arm on his chest. 

“How did you get mixes up in all this, doctor?” Lucifer asks. He likes Linda’s warmth against him. It’s oddly relaxing. Maze drives back into the street, quarreling with Amenadiel on where to go. 

“Oh, you know, a demon friend here, an angel there…. But how are you doing? I heard you’ve had a rough night.” she says, making it sound like a smaller deal than it is on purpose. She’s known him long enough to know what buttons to push. 

Lucifer lets out a snort, leaning back his head and closing his eyes. “That will be a session for another time, I think, doctor.” he says, sleepily. It occurs to him this is the first time she’s touched him since she found out the truth about who he is, and she isn’t shying away. Linda’s warmth and the hum of the car makes him drowsy. Even Maze and Amenadiel’s quarrel in the front is relaxing. Maze is apparently taking them somewhere Amenadiel disagrees with. Lucifer didn't catch where, but he supposes he'll find out soon enough. 

“Just so there are no misunderstandings; I’m going to sleep now. I’m not dying.” Lucifer feels the need to clarify. The last thing he needs is to be woken up by one of them overreacting. There has been enough fussing over him to last a lifetime, even an immortal one. 

“Alright.” Linda says, sensing his need to withdraw for a bit. He must find all these emotions whirring around him confusing, maybe even unsettling. Linda now knows a whole other dimensions to her patient. Not the fact that he’s the Devil in itself, but how that fact has affected him as a person. Looking at him right now, that’s what she sees. Not a scary, ancient monster, just a tired person who has been through a lot in a short amount of time, who happens to the Devil. She squeezes his shoulder again as his breathing draws deeper, glad to have him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Lucifer has now been reunited with everyone who knows what truly happened. I've been debating with myself on what to do about Lucifer and Chloe, because a part of me wants to see them reunited as soon as possible. The more devilish part of me won this time, but only because I have something a bit more special in mind for their reunion. Poor Chloe has to wait a little while longer. 
> 
> Also, I usually try to write all coherent narrative from the perspectives of one character at a time, but I made an exception for this chapter. 
> 
> Also, also, I've been meaning to change this story's summary and add some more tags to make it more accurate to what this story is, but I'm waiting until I have a clearer image of where I'm going with this. There might be a devil reveal coming up (in a future chapter) and all sorts of fun (and angsty) stuff. Well, fun for me to write, that is. 
> 
> So thank you guys for reading so far. I really appriciate your comments and kudos.


	12. Burning Hellfire And A Mist Of Gray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan wants to throw himself back into work after what happened, and is relieved when he's assigned a new case. Chloe is back to square one when it comes to finding Lucifer. A certain Goddess finally enters the equation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second helping of angst in this one. 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and comments!

“Bye, monkey. Love you.” Dan calls after his daughter. Thankfully Trixie isn’t old enough to find it embarrassing yet, despite all the people hearing. She waves to him with a toothy grin before joining her friends at the school’s entrance, her rucksack bouncing on her back. Dan watches her go inside and wonders if he tells her those words often enough. 

She’d asked about Lucifer during breakfast. It made Dan lose the little appetite he had, but he’d still forced down the toast. He had been glad to not have to lie to her, mostly because he simply didn’t know enough to lie. No officers had shown up his doorstep with hand cuffs and Chloe had yet to call him. He’d told Trixie the truth in broad kid-friendly strokes, holding back his own involvement and the fact that the club owner Trixie had come to like so much hadn’t been breathing the last time Dan saw him. As soon as she heard about Maze most likely being with him, she’d relaxed. “Don’t worry, dad.” she’d said, downing the rest of her cereal. “Maze’ll protect him.” 

Dan drives to work, his phone mockingly quiet in his pocket. He expects his colleagues to arrest him at any moment, or at least give him an evil eye, but when he arrives at the precinct, no one gives him a second glance. Chloe isn’t there. And neither is Ella. 

“Espinoza.” Detective Hayes pats him on the back, which makes Dan flinch. “We have a case. Lieutenant's orders.” 

Dan can’t help the relief. He desperately needs a distraction. He follows Hayes, who is already half way to the elevator. 

“What about your partner? He’s not working with you on this?” Dan asks. 

“Uggh, he’s helping out with the Lucifer case. It’s just you and me, buddy.” Hayes says. He’s a big and burly man, which becomes more obvious in the small elevator. 

Dan swallows, Adam’s apple bobbing. “How is that going by the way? Any news?” 

“Nah. I don’t get why we’re wasting so much resources on that freak. Two detectives are more than enough. If you ask me, the guy is faking it to get away from something. Come on, a phantom assailant attacks him right under our noses? Give me a break. The guy’s either long dead or fucking a prostitute in Ibiza or something right now.” Hayes rants. “Never liked that freak. Good riddance.” 

Dan closes his hands into fists, seething. He was there, and no, there was no way Lucifer could have faked that. Images of his own blood soaked hands flash across his vision. How they moved up and down with Lucifer’s breath, until they stopped. The image of Chloe leaning over him, shaking him. 

Dan wants to hit Hayes right in that broad, thick face of his. But then the shadow of the overwhelming hate and rage he felt right before he saw Lucifer fall into the pool comes back to him. Oh God, what if it happens again? What if he loses control again? Dan forces himself to calm down. Hayes doesn’t notice his internal struggle. 

* * * * * 

Where the hell is he? 

Chloe collapses on the couch in the antique shop. She’s searched everywhere, every possible exit of the building, the street outside. He’s gone again, and she can’t help feeling like she’d just missed him. The knots in her stomach are back. It feels like there is a tight rope around her chest that becomes tighter by the minute. She knows she is unraveling, that she’s reaching a limit. She can’t be, she needs to keep going. 

Right now the killer of the newlyweds upstairs could be after Lucifer. She fights against the image that has crept its way into her mind. Of him lying there instead of them, open eyes staring at nothing. She shakes her head, trying to dislodge the image from her mind. 

“Chloe.” she hears Dan’s voice. She looks up to see him and detective Hayes enter with a team of forensics. 

“Did you call this in, Decker?” Hayes says. She nods. He comes to get her statement, oblivious to her distress. Dan waits close by, but doesn’t ask any questions of his own. 

“Hey, how are you holding up?” Dan asks softly as soon as Hayes leads the team upstairs, where Ella is waiting for them. Chloe is pinching the bridge of her nose, fighting the headeache that is growing more intense by the minute. She notices Dan hesitating, as if debating whether he should sit down beside her on the couch or not. 

Chloe nods, a faraway look in her eyes. “Fine. I’m fine.” she says. She keeps nodding. She stops. “No, you know what? I’m not fine.” she says, shaking her head instead. “I’m not fine. He’s alive, you know, but he’s not tried to contact me once. Is it some man thing? Is he trying to protect me somehow? Is he hiding some criminal activity from me? I’m here, worried sick, and...” she stops, pulling herself together to not lose it completely. Tears sting behind her eyes. She holds them back. 

Dan collapses down beside her. “He’s alive?” 

Chloe takes in Dan’s state. She feels bad for not considering him sooner. He was the one who found Lucifer. She remembers how lost he’d looked after the paramedics came. 

She takes his hand in hers. She’ about to apologize for not telling him sooner when a dark suspicion hits her. The woman on the phone could have been lying. The man who said he’s seen two men enter the antique shop could have seen someone other than Lucifer and Amenadiel. After all, he’d said one had been wearing a leather jacket, the other a dirty, white t-shirt. Did it make sense for Lucifer to be able to move around so soon after getting hurt? She starts to second guess everything until nothing makes sense. 

Dan squeezes her hand, bringing her out of her thoughts. “Have you slept at all tonight?” he asks, concerned. She shakes her head. “Chlo, I think you should go home. Get some rest.” he says, kindly. Chloe starts to protest. “Look, we’ve got some of our best people on this. It could help to let someone else look for a while, you know, to see it from a new perspective. I’ll be on the look out too. We’ll let you know as soon as we find anything, okay?” he says. Chloe wants to refuse, but a part of her knows he’s right. She’s no good for Lucifer if she can’t even think straight. All the people who have helped her so far have gone above and beyond. They want to find him safe and sound too. Maybe she’ll be able to look at things with fresh eyes herself after some rest. She nods, reluctantly, so incredibly tired. 

“I need to inform someone of what Ella and I have found out.” she says. She hopes she’s doing the right thing. 

* * * 

Lucifer wakes up by feeling two arms wrap around him. “Don’t you dare.” he growls. He opens his eyes to see Amenadiel pull away, rolling his eyes. “Linda said you didn’t want us to wake you.” 

“So you thought you would carry me like your sleeping baby this time. No thanks, brother.” Lucifer says. He pulls himself out of the car. They’re parked in an underground garage, their car painfully out of place with with the other vintage, expensive rides. Linda comes over to see if she can help, Maze waits impatiently by an elevator. 

The short rest did him good. He manages to walk to the elevator on his own, but he can’t recall the last time he wanted to go back to sleep so badly. He usually doesn’t need much sleep. That certainly comes in handy when he has late nights at his club and early morning crimes to solve with the Detective. They enter the lift. He doesn’t care where it's taking them, as long as it has some good drinks and a comfortable bed. 

“Remember, Maze. You promised.” Amenadiel warns as they walk out to a stylish looking hallway. "Sure." Maze rolls her eyes. The place is practically painted with money from the art on the walls, to the simplistic, but trendy wallpapers. Linda stays close to Lucifer, who unfortunately is relying on Amenadiel to walk again. He can’t wait to feel better. He despises this current weak state.

Maze stops in front of one of the doors, a sly smirk on her lips. She braces herself to kick in the door.

“Wait” Lucifer stops her. “There are less noisy ways to gain entry. Allow me.” The door has an electric keypad, but that has never stopped him before. 

The door opens to reveal a high end city apartment. They are barely inside the door when a voice calls from another room. “Who goes there? Unless you come bearing those delicious pizzas, I suggest you leave immediately. I am not to be trifled with.” 

Lucifer recognizes the voice instantly. She’s the last Goddess he wants to see right now. 

“It’s us, Mom.” Amenadiel calls back. Their Mother comes into the chic living room wearing a robe, hands on hips. Her blonde hair is up in an impeccable bun on the top of her head. She raises an eyebrow and looks very much like a mother who has just caught her teenage children coming home too late. Or so Lucifer guesses, based on too many horrible movies that he’d only watched for the cheesy horror and exposed breasts. 

He notices Linda gasp beside him, and turns to see her stand stiff and tense. He frowns, wondering what has gotten into her. Then he remembers that Linda has never met their Mother before. Perhaps she’s overwhelmed with being around a literal Goddess? Lucifer is proud of himself for figuring that out. He squeezes her shoulder, trying to be reassuring. 

“Hi, bitch.” Maze says unceremoniously. She waltz up to the Goddess, who eyes her with distaste. Maze gets right up in her face. 

“Maze” Amenadiel warns. 

“Lucifer, your pet is acting up. Do you mind calling her back?” The Goddess in Charlotte Richards body says, unfazed. 

“Afraid not, Mum. I want to see where this is going.” Lucifer says. “It seems Hell’s greatest torturer has a bone to pick with you, Mother. Do you have any idea as to why?” 

Mum shrugs. “Who knows. This creature has always been overly obsessed with me. Not that I don't enjoy seeing you, my boys, but do you mind telling me why you are all here” she says. It’s a demand, not a question. 

Amenadiel opens his mouth, probably to say something boring to try to diffuse the situation. Maze cuts him off. “What if I told you the blade you set loose into this city ended up hurting one of your children? You do love your children, right? After all, your greatest desire is to be here with them. That’s why you put up with living Charlotte Richards’ life with her husband and kids. Who, incidentally, I don’t see here with you.” Maze purrs dangerously, making a show of looking around. 

Amenadiel moves forward, tries to speak. This time Lucifer cuts him off. “My ‘pet’ makes an excellent point, Mother. You wouldn’t be trying to slither out of your punishment, would you?” Lucifer says, voice deep and dangerous. 

“Oh, please. I only stay here sometimes when I’m working late nights. My ‘husband’ doesn’t mind. In fact, I’m beginning to suspect that he likes it when I’m not at that terrible dwelling he calls a home. What’s this about the blade? Did it finally garner your Father’s attention?” Mum says with a spark of excitement. 

Lucifer anger lights up at the mere mention of his Father. He keeps it in check, not wanting the conversation to fester at that topic. Maze cocks her head, she’s not finished. “That depends. Do you think killing your own son would have gotten His attention.” she asks innocently. 

Lucifer pays close attention. Normally he wouldn’t like to be used like this to provoke a reaction out of someone, but he knows where Maze is going with it. He too is curious of how Mum will react. 

“I would never do such a despicable thing. You know that.” she says, looking directly at Amenadiel and Lucifer. 

“You’re telling me you didn’t even spare a second thought to the danger you put your sons in by releasing the blade?” Maze asks. 

“Maze, stop this.” Amenadiel says firmly. “We came here to rest, not to start a fight.” 

“Yes, Mazikeen. I don’t see where you are going with this. Both my boys are clearly fine.” she says, indicating to them. 

“Are they? Why don’t you take a closer look. A mother always knows, right?” Maze says. Her tone is mocking now. 

It’s working. Lucifer feels a swell of pride for the demon. It’s not without reason she’s the best torturer in Hell. The Goddess looks uncertain. She takes a closer look at both Amenadiel and Lucifer. Her expression changes as the takes the details. She must notice the dirty clothes, how Lucifer is forced to lean on Amenadiel. Lucifer hates to admit it, but he knows he doesn’t look his best at the moment. The antique shop had a mirror. He knows he resembles a zombie a little too much. 

Still, he didn’t except his Mother to barge forward, to run her hands over him, looking him over for any injuries. Her eyes grow wide when she finds the wound on his side. “How did this happen, son?" She says, cupping his face in her hands. The worst part? It actually looks like she cares. Lucifer pushes her away. 

“Spare us the theatrics, Mother. You got what you wanted, after all. I died, Mum. Who do you think brought me back?” 

“Father did that?” Amenadiel says, sounding shocked, at the same time Mum says: “You spoke with your Father?” 

Lucifer is already regretting bringing Him up. “You don’t have to sound so surprised. And don’t for a minute assume He did it from the kindness of His being.” Lucifer’s voice is a dark timbre now. “Is it kind to save me, but not Uriel, His loyal soldier who only wanted to act in His best interest? Where is the justice in that? He didn't save me because He cares about me, or He would have saved Uriel as well. Make no mistake, the only reason He saved me is because He needs me as a scapegoat. For all of eternity. For what is the world without the Devil, the Prince of Lies, evil incarnate to pin all the sins on? A Hell without a ruler, retired or no? Oh, He wouldn’t want that.” 

He can feel the hellfire burning in his eyes. Amenadiel’s face is ashen, his Mother has stepped back, mouth a thin line.

“Don’t you dare pretend with me Mother. I’ve had enough of manipulations from Father.” he says. Maze watches gravely with her arms crossed over her chest. Linda covers a bit as he looks at her. He’d forgotten she was there. She stares at him wide eyed, her whole body tense. There is something else in her expression too, something he can’t decipher. It sobers up his anger a little, and it’s quickly replaced by exhaustion. 

“I’m going to sleep.” he says, tired of it all. Nobody protest when he walks to the bedroom, closing the door behind him. 

* * * 

A blade is pierced into a wall of another apartment. The wind gently sways through the open doorway where there should be a door. With it, something else. A heaviness in the air, a gray mass. It fills the room, centering itself in front of the blade. The gray turns darker towards the center. It surrounds the hilt of the blade. Slowly, deliberately, the gray mist shapes itself to form fingers. It tries to close those fingers around the hilt. It stops, sensing something. It dispels itself right before the angel with light brown wings appears. She looks around, alert. She grabs the blade, quickly, and disappears.


	13. A Question Of Wings And The Beginnings Of Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan watches footage from a hidden camera from the antique shop. Azrael is trying to figure out who or what is getting to these newly departed souls before her. Lucifer feels like having an impromptu session with his therapist and Ella sees something that freaks her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've taken some liberties when it comes to explaining some of the divine stuff. 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and comments! ^_^

Click, click, click, click.

Dan is going insane. His jaw is tight, trying to repress his annoyance before it grows into something worse. Something dangerous that will make him black out and attack people. Hayes, of course, is completely oblivious. He keeps clicking his pen, coughing and humming now and then while reading over the case file yet again. 

It’s been a long couple of hours. Every second has been torture. Dan thought the case would help him relax, but between every inconsiderate comment from Hayes, and the snag they’ve hit in the case, it feels like he’s walking on a minefield. He keeps away from people, terrified that a simple accidental shoulder bump with someone is enough to unleash a blinding rage within. 

Chloe told him that Lucifer is alive. Why doesn’t that make him feel better? And Lucifer had said it wasn’t his fault. He’s managed to convince himself of that now. There is no way Lucifer would have said that unless it was true, because if Dan did what he thinks he did, Lucifer would have wanted to punish him, to tell everyone what Dan had done. 

Dan relaxes his shoulders a bit when Hayes announces he’s going out for lunch, leaving Dan alone in the small conference room. He’s glad the moron has no social antennas. Even Lucifer would have picked up on his distress, and then he’d probably make fun of him for it. 

Dan buries his face in his hands. Okay, he decides. Lucifer is alive. As soon as they find the consultant, Dan is going to get some answers. If it turns out that Dan did what he thinks he did, he’ll turn himself in and get the help he needs. The decision makes him feel a little better, but it’s not enough to make the tension disappear. 

“Delivery for detective Espinoza.” Dan jumps up at the woman entering the room, package in hand. He thanks her, and takes out a thumb drive. Finally the break in the case they’ve been waiting for. Dan doesn’t even consider waiting for Hayes as he plugs it into his the computer. 

Their prime suspect, David Santiago, the business partner of one of the victims, had lawyered up immediately when they’d asked about the hidden camera they’d found in the antique shop. It had put a damper on their progress, as they’d been forced to wait for a warrant to see the footage. 

The footage turns out to be of low quality, but sure enough, it shows Santiago enter the shop with a suspicious bulge under his t-shirt and, better yet, with the gun clearly visible when he exits, locking the door behind him. They have him red handed. Dan decided to cover all the bases, and fast forwards to see if Santiago came back later.

“What the hell?” Dan mutters.

He sees two men enter the shop, even though Dan had just seen Santiago lock the door when he’d left. There is no mistaking them. Chloe had been right, Lucifer had been there with his brother. Dan finds himself slump in his chair with relief to see the consultant alive and moving. Although it worries him to see Lucifer lean so much on Amenadiel. They walk out of frame. To the apartment upstairs? 

Dan fast forwards until they appear again. This time Lucifer leans a lot more on his brother. Dan winces as Lucifer collapses, a lump forming in his throat. He frowns when it looks like Amenadiel is talking to someone. Someone out of frame? Amenadiel jumps up and rushes to open the front door.

Then Lucifer disappears. 

Dan’s eyes widen. What the hell happened? He rewinds, this time only watching Lucifer. It must be a trick of the shadows, because it looks like Lucifer’s upper body is hovering a little above the floor, as if something holds him up. Then Lucifer simply vanishes. Dan is sure he didn't blink. Amenadiel hurries out the door a second later. 

Dan rewinds again, this time looking at it frame by frame. The bad quality and the shadows distort the images. One frame Lucifer is there, the next frame he’s gone. 

Dan leans back in the chair, mouth open. Then he catches himself, and feels stupid. It’s just a glitch. The camera was a cheap one, of course it must have glitched. Still, when Hayes returns from lunch, Dan only shows him the footage of Santiago. They've got their culprit and solved the case, an easy case. The next couple of hours prove him wrong. 

* * *

Rae-Rae flies high above the city and lets herself drift. Contrary to popular belief, she doesn’t personally escort every recently departed soul to their destination. That would be way too much work for only one angel. Humans have a way of sending themselves where they are supposed to go, that’s all she knows. Her Dad has never actually sat her down to tell her the details of it. 

Her purpose is to act when something goes wrong, when it is uncertain where a soul should go, when there has been a false alarm, like the time she met Ella for the first time. 

It’s been a long time since something has gone wrong this often. 

Rae-Rae hones in on the signal and dives down. Human souls are like huge, glowing beacons to her. It makes her job seem like one of those video games Ella plays (not that Ella knows she sees her play them), and she loves it. Usually she has no trouble locating the souls right away. The last few souls? Not so much. She finds another broken soul covering in a closet. She tries to escort it somewhere – she kinda has to at least try. It doesn’t work. 

She doesn’t want to linger and flies up, this time hovering above the block. There is something down there, something that’s getting to these souls before her. 

She can feel a death happening nearby. Rae-Rae follows the feeling to a cozy living room. An old lady is napping in a massage chair in front of a television. A black cat is purring in the lady’s lap. It watches Rae-Rae warily with those huge feline eyes. Rae-Rae waves to it with a lopsided smile. She loves those little creatures. They’re one of the few who can actually see her, and not just notice her presence, like dogs and other animals. 

Rae-Rae sees the lady’s bright soul appear in front of her. The cat watches, curious. Rae-Rae waits alert with her wings spread, ready to grab the soul and leave if something should come. She doesn’t need to. The soul knows where to go. She watches as it drifts upwards. The cat meows, stretches its paws after it. Then suddenly the hairs rise on the cat’s back. It stares at something behind her. 

Rae-Rae turns just in time to see a strange smoke drift by the window. Is that the mist Lucifer talked about? Rae-Rae beats her wings and is outside. She can see the smoke thing slithering between houses like a nasty snake. She follows. The smoke/mist thing moves fast. She has to fly pretty close to keep up. The thing emanates a freezing cold that makes her shiver. 

* * * 

Lucifer wakes to a soft tapping noise. He opens his eyes to see Maze sitting on a chair in the corner, tapping her foot impatiently. 

“You need to work on your reflexes. I’ve been doing this for over five minutes.” Maze says. 

“We’ve been over that, Maze. Let a Devil have his rest.” Lucifer says lazily. Someone has been considerate enough to close the blinds for him, but sunlight still seeps through. He relaxes on the bed, feeling much better, and not sleepy anymore. He turns his head to face Maze, who is now spinning her knifes in both hands. 

“How long did I sleep?” he asks. 

“A few hours.” 

“And you have been here that whole time, by the looks of it” 

“You bet I have. Someone needs to look out for you if you can’t do it yourself.” she says with a harsh voice. 

Lucifer ignores her, resting a little while longer. There’s a knock on the door. Maze is up in an instant. “Who’s there?” 

“I thought I heard voices. I hope I’m not disturbing.” the door is wide open before Linda can finish the last sentence. 

Lucifer notices she's wearing different clothes from before. She looks more put together, and she’s carrying an ugly bag. Linda lifts the bag. “I brought some first aid supplies from home. I know you’re the Devil and all, but I figured it wouldn’t hurt to be on the safe side.” she explains, coming over to Lucifer. 

Maze laughs. “This will be fun. Do you wrap him up like a mummy? Is it true that you pour alcohol on wounds?” 

Lucifer glares at her. “What a waste of perfectly good alcohol, in that case. I assure you, I am in no need of being wrapped up in any way, Doctor” he says to Linda, who has already found a seat beside him on the bed and is taking up supplies from the bag. 

“Amenadiel told us what happened in that shop. It really doesn’t hurt to be on the safe side, Lucifer.” Linda says. She’s using that warm therapist voice she uses every time she wants him to take something seriously. Lucifer sighs. He sits up to give her access to his wound. 

Maze is in her seat, leaning forward with interest. Lucifer gives her a look. She rolls her eyes and stands up. “Fine. I need a drink anyway.” she says before leaving the room and closes the door behind her. 

“Bring me one as well, Mazikeen.” Lucifer calls after her. 

“Get it yourself.” Maze calls back. Lucifer rolls his eyes, but is oddly thankful for her attitude. He’s had enough of people treating him like an invalid. The only reason he lets the doctor near his wound is because he has a few things on his mind he wants to talk about, and because it might come in handy to have something to stop the potential bleeding once he’s back with the Detective. 

Linda smiles at their banter. She stops smiling when Lucifer takes off his bloodied shirt. The wound is long, ugly and discolored. It’s closed, but only barely. Linda finds bandages and gauze, and wraps it around his mid-section and hips while Lucifer tells her everything that’s happened. He avoid mentioning his Father, but then again, Linda got the brunt highlights of that earlier that morning. She only halts her work a couple of times while he speaks. 

“Why did my wings return? They’re gone. Cut off and burned to a cinder.” Lucifer finishes, showing her his wing scars for emphasis. 

“I’m sorry, Lucifer. I saw angel wings for the first time only a few hours ago. I’m still wrapping my brain around all of this.” Linda says, packing up things into the hideous bag. Lucifer waits for her to continue, because she always does, ignoring the comment about angel wings for now. This is much more important. “Well, you weren’t in your body at the time. Is it possible other rules apply when you aren’t in your body?” Linda adds uncertainly. 

“Don’t be preposterous. It’s not like I’m human.” Lucifer scoffs. This time Linda cocks her head, silently waiting for him to explain. 

“It’s a bit hard to explain due to your limited intellectual capacity as a human. ‘Body’ and ‘soul’ are human terms. Necessary ones, I believe, due to your bodies’ natures of growing old and rotting away. This-” Lucifer indicates to his body. “is how I’ve always been since I came into existence. In my case, and every other celestial beings, the terms ‘body’ and ‘soul’ are interchangeable. Different sides to the same coin, if you will. If my physical form doesn’t have wings, neither should my non-physical form. That’s why I was forced to practically beg my Father to bring me back from Hell that time Malcolm so rudely shot me. If I’d had wings, I could have just flown back, couldn’t I?” 

“Wait, wait, wait.” Linda says, clearly trying to make sense of this. “How does that work, exactly? I mean, can you exist in two places at once? Were you like Schrödinger’s cat? Dead and alive at the same time?” 

Lucifer smiles, amused by her eagerness to understand. “You’re still thinking about this in human terms, doctor. I told you it would be hard for you to understand.” 

Linda doesn’t give up. “What about human souls? How are they different from… that? Wait, the body is a kind of vessel, right? And the soul is independent from it once a human dies? So a human soul can change its appearance, since you said you couldn’t, and you’re not a human soul, I mean, human.” 

“Correct.” Lucifer smiles. “Enough of that. Doctor, why do you think my wings returned?” 

* * * 

Chloe checks her phone as soon as she wakes up. There are no messages. A few hours of sleep. It has to be enough. She’ll sleep properly once everything is okay again. 

She didn’t bother to undress before collapsing on her bed, but decides to change her sweater and put on some deodorant. Or else Lucifer will be all over her business about neglecting her appearance once she finds him. She brushes her hair quickly and puts it up in a new ponytail. She grabs a leftover sandwich on her way out, struggling to eat while driving and calling Dan. 

“Okay, good news is that you were right.” Dan says. “Lucifer and Amenadiel were at that antique shop.” 

Chloe is afraid of letting down her guard. She squashes the warm feeling of relief, knowing it will make it so much harder if she meets another dead end. She’s tired of dead ends. 

“What about the bad news?” Chloe asks. She has her emotion under control. The short rest is exactly what she needed to get her head on track again. 

Dan hesitates. Come to think of it, something seems off in his tone of voice. He tells her about his case, about how they caught the culprit red handed, but then forensic reports came back on the victims. How they had frost bites with no apparent source. Not only that, more bodies had been found in the area with the same kind frost damages, but with wildly different causes of death. 

“Chloe, there is something you need to see. I’ve talked to Ella. She’s coming in too.” Dan says. Chloe had talked Ella into going home for a rest too. 

Chloe arrives at the precinct only a couple of minutes after Ella. Dan leads them into a conference room. He plugs a computer to the TV in there and shows them the security footage from the antique shop. 

Chloe stills all emotion inside as she watches Lucifer and Amenadiel enter the shop. She sees him trail his fingers on the same couch she’d been sitting in only a few hours before. Ella gasps when they see Lucifer collapse, but Chloe just feels angry. How could Amenadiel have been so stupid? She would have though he was the responsible one of the two. Why hadn’t he taken Lucifer to the hospital? Or at least kept him away from danger? 

And then they see Lucifer disappear. 

“What happened with the footage? Is it a glitch?” Chloe asks. Ella takes the computer from Dan and watches it frame by frame. 

“It must be.” Dan says. “The point is, we can place Lucifer at one of the crime scenes. I haven’t showed this to Hayes yet. And no-” he adds when he sees Chloe’s face. “I don’t think Lucifer did this. Hayes will think he did it though. He hates Lucifer.” 

Chloe is about to say something. Ella interrupts her. “Um, you guys? Tell me you see the same thing I do.” she says, voice shaking a bit. Somehow she managed to make the images more clear. She shows them a frame, right when Lucifer collapses. Amenadiel is frozen in the process of catching him. Thing is, it looks like someone else is too. It looks like a woman with short hair, but she looks faded, barely there. She’s gone from the next frame. Ella looks from Chloe to Dan. 

“Yeah, um, we definitely saw it.” Chloe manages at last. Dan stands there, mouth open. 

Ella starts to freak out. “I know her. This isn’t good. This is not good, you guys.” 

They are interrupted by Hayes, who pops his head in without knocking first. Thankfully he isn’t interested in looking at the TV. Chloe wants to kick him right out of there so she can ask what Ella means by that. Dan visibly pulls himself together.

“We’ve gotta move, Espinoza. We’ve got some reports about a recent murder. Witnesses describe a freezing cold, whatever that means.” Hayes says. 

Hayes protests when it’s evident Chloe intends to come with them. Chloe motions for Ella to come with them, hoping to ask her what she knows about that woman on the way over. 

* * * 

Rae-Rae is freezing, shivering. She prays to her brothers, hoping they can hear her. Hoping they will come soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That part where Lucifer explains to Linda about souls and all that might be unnecessarily detailed. Anyway, the point is that it shouldn't have been possible for Lucifer to have had wings a few chapters back. Or so he thinks. Amenadiel finds out that angels self actualize late in season 3. I wanted to put my own spin on that in this fic. 
> 
> No more dead ends for Chloe. She will definitely be ruinited with Lucifer next chapter.
> 
> Again, I know very little about how police investigations work. I apologize for the inaccuracies.


	14. His Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer, Amenadiel, Maze and Linda are searching for Azrael, while Chloe investigates a new, strange murder. The paths finally lead Lucifer and Chloe together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all of you stay safe during this lockdown <3

_Where are you, sister?_

Lucifer holds his palms together in prayer, unaffected by Maze’s erratic driving. She takes another sharp turn by Amenadiel’s instruction, leaving a chorus of car horns in their wake. 

Azrael isn’t answering. 

Lucifer and Amenadiel had been in a middle of an argument when they’d heard her first prayer for help. They’d rushed out of Charlotte Richards’ apartment without a word, making Maze and Linda run after them for an explanation. Maze had tried to make Lucifer stay behind, but when that obviously wasn’t working, she’d taken the wheel of Linda’s car instead, mumbling something that sounded like ‘here we go again’. 

_Come on. Answer. Otherwise you’re forced to rely on our brother’s broken pray-dar. Do you want us to find you or not?_

Still no answer. 

“I think she’s somewhere around here.” Amenadiel says, uncertain. 

Linda tries to watch as much of the sky above as possible. Lucifer doubts Azrael would be flying, but Linda’s effort is appreciated. He’s glad she’d come along instead of their Mum, who had strangely listened to Amenadiel’s advice to give Lucifer some space by going to work a couple of hours ago. 

Lucifer sees it first. People are gathering farther up ahead, pointing their phones at something on the ground. He’s the first one out after Maze skids the car to a halt in front of confused tourists. 

Lucifer walks without showing a hint of the pain he still feels. People notice him. They always do. They make way for him, whether they mean to or not, revealing a man on the ground. 

The man sits on the dirty pavement, leaning on a wall. His whole body is shaking, teeth clattering, like he’s stuck in a snowstorm instead of the warm LA midday. The man is handsome in a vanilla like way, dressed to look rich. The typical wannabe actor. 

Lucifer crouches next to him, ignoring the new rush of pain. 

“I assume you’re in this condition because you happened to see a tiny brunette with wings, yes? Where did she go?” Lucifer asks impatiently. 

The vanilla man doesn’t even look up. Neither does he seem to notice the phone cameras pointing at him, and now Lucifer as well. Perhaps he's famous. Otherwise people would have ignored him like they ignore all homeless crackheads. 

Lucifer sighs. He lifts up the man’s chin to look him in the eye, noticing at once how cold his skin is. The vanilla man is instantly pulled in, pupils dilated as he stares into Lucifer’ eyes. His chin still trembles as his mouth falls open. Not complicated at all, this one. 

Lucifer dials back his mojo. He doesn’t want to know whatever pathetic forbidden desire this man has, he only wanted to create a distraction to draw him out of his shaking stupor. It works. The man looks around, surprised to see so many people around him. 

“Where did she go?” Lucifer repeats. 

The vanilla man looks back into Lucifer’s eyes. Lucifer isn’t doing anything, but the man still gapes, hypnotized. 

“I wish I’d never killed him.” The vanilla man croaks, resulting in a collective gasp from the crowd. 

The vanilla man starts babbling about a gallery, a guy named Lewis and something about a strange kind of smoke, except it couldn’t be smoke because it was so cold. It’s lucky Lucifer is faced away from the cameras. His eyes flash red. 

Lucifer draws out a destination from the man and is off, ignoring Maze and Amenadiel’s questions as they and Linda follow. 

* * * 

Chloe’s mind is reeling after Ella finishes speaking. She wants to stop the car and talk about this face to face with her. At the same time, she’s thankful for the distraction of driving after Hayes’ squad car. It gives her time to think, even if it’s only for a few moments. 

Ella shrinks into her seat, her eyes huge with apprehension. It looks like she’s about to cry, waiting for Chloe to answer.

Chloe has no idea what to think. There is a film of mental images playing in her mind, created by Ella’s stuttering words. Of Lucifer standing beside her, invisible, while she reads files. Of the woman from the security footage, the ghost Ella has known since she was a little girl, coming in and disappearing with Lucifer. 

“Do you think I’m crazy?” Ella breathes. 

At least that’s easy to answer. Chloe shakes her head. “No, I don’t.” She glances at Ella, who looks more nervous than she’s ever seen her. Chloe can only begin to imagine what it must have been like to live with such a huge secret for such a long time, imagined or not. “It’s just… a lot to take in, that’s all. But no, I don’t think you’re crazy.” she repeats. 

Ella lets out a shaky breath just as the brake lights of Hayes’ car in the front force them to slow down and stop. Chloe wishes they could have had more time. Ella is a mess, and she’s never a mess. All Chloe wants to do is to give her a hug and tell her that everything’s okay. That there is nothing she could tell her that would make Chloe feel any different about her. 

She takes Ella’s hand and squeezed it, hoping it’s enough until they can talk about it properly. “Thank you for telling me, Ella. And I’m here for you, okay? I want to know more….” 

“But we have a wayward method actor to track down, I know.” Ella says, determined. She dries her eyes with the back of her hand and opens the door. “Let’s go. Those clues won’t know what hit them.” 

They’re outside a gallery, its windows filled with posters about a new collection coming soon. From the moment Chloe sees the broken body outside the entrance of the building, she turns of all emotions. Her mind plays tricks on her, makes her see someone else lying there instead. She takes a deep breath, and goes into her detective zone. 

Over the next half an hour, she learns that the victim was the artist behind the new collection to be shown in the gallery, Lewis Davies. His head had been smashed in with a metal sculpture, the murder weapon left beside his body, indicating a crime of passion. The strange part? The crime had happened in broad daylight with many witnesses, yet no one had seen anything. They all described a freezing smoke, or gas, something. Most of them had heard screaming, and then the smoke had cleared to reveal the victim. A few of them had seen a young man run away. 

Chloe even shows the witnesses a picture she has on her phone of a smiling Lucifer. He’d taken a selfie using her phone once, and she’d forgotten to delete it. None of them had seen him, but she hadn’t really expected it. 

Hayes is drilling the assistant of the victim with questions, not noticing the woman’s growing panic. 

Something makes Chloe look up and into the gallery. She can barely see inside because of all the posters on the window. She thinks she sees movement inside. A figure that she knows so well. 

“Isn’t the gallery supposed to be closed?” she asks Dan, who has just finished interviewing a witness.

“Uh, yeah.” he says, flipping through his notebook. 

“Dan, I need you too keep Hayes busy, okay?” Chloe whispers, trying not to stare at the window. If it’s him, he must be hiding for a reason. The last thing Chloe wants is to put him in more danger.

Dan nods in understanding. “Do what you gotta do.” he says. 

Chloe manages to get the key from the assistant after Dan distracts Hayes, and hurries inside. 

The first thing she notices is how cold it is, way too cold. With the posters blocking most of the daylight and with the lights off, the whole place is bathed in gray shadow. Alarm bells are ringing in her head. Her hands hovers over her gun, shivering slightly. 

“Lucifer? It’s me. Look, I don’t know what’s going on, but I need you to know that I’m on your side, okay?” she calls, her voice echoing in the big place. “Please, let me help.” 

She walks farther in, display walls and strange sculptures obscuring her view. Something moves. 

“Lucifer?” she calls again. She’s freezing now, shivering. 

“Detective.” 

Hear breath hitches at the sound of his voice, so familiar. She spins around, sees him. Lucifer is there, he’s right there. He stands on the other side of the room. He’s leaning heavily on a display wall, but otherwise the looks fine, completely fine. Chloe puts her hands over her face to hide the sob escaping her. She rushes to him. 

“No! Stand back. You need to go. You’re not safe.” Lucifer almost yells. It makes her stop. She’s never heard him sound like that before. He sounds afraid. He’s never afraid. 

She holds her gun, ready to fire if needed. There is no way in hell she’ll let him face this danger alone, whatever it is. 

“Detective. Didn’t you hear me? You need to get out of here.” Lucifer yells. There’s an urgency in his voice that makes the hairs on her skin rise. 

“I’m not leaving y-”

Everything explodes with a gray smoke. It makes all sound disappear, filling the room completely. It steals her breath away. Words like ‘bomb’ and ‘fire’ flashes across her mind. She expected soaring pain from the heat, but it isn’t heat at all. It’s freezing, a cold unlike anything she’s ever experiences before in her life. 

Her whole body is numb and shaking at the same time. It’s impossible to move. She sees something forming in front of her. A figure, but there’s something wrong with it. It moves with twitching motions, flickering in and out of focus. 

And then Lucifer is there. He wraps his arms around her, pulling her in to a warm embrace. 

His warm touch is such a contrast to the biting cold around them as his weight grows heavier against her. Soon she's holding him up as much as he's holding her. It gets warmer still. It fills the room, drives away the cold. And with it, the smoke is gone. It's replaced by a bright light. She doesn’t understand where the light comes from. 

It almost seems to center itself around Lucifer. 

And then the most beautiful illusion of all. The light seems to shape itself into two huge wings on his back. Only for a moment. Vaguely defined. She knows it isn’t real. It can’t be. She knows there must be something that is messing with their senses. She stares at them in wonder. The image is forever frozen in her mind even as the light fades. She feels warm, light. He keeps holding her, leaning against her, and she’s never felt more safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea in my head that I wanted them to meet again like this, so that's why I've waited. 
> 
> And don't worry, Rae-Rae and the rest of the gang will appear next chapter as well. 
> 
> Oh, and Chloe definitely won't be in denial for long. ;)


	15. Denial And Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer are finally together again, while Ella's mind is blown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love this fandom. It's great to have so many fics to read during this time in isolation. I'm putting out this chapter now, and I hope to have the next coming soon. I hope you all continue to stay safe <3

The bright light is gone, the gallery once again painted in darkness. 

Chloe leans into Lucifer’s embrace. She lets out haltering breaths on his chest, and feels his heavy breaths on her neck in turn. For a moment, she just takes him in. The feeling of his warm body against hers, his trademark Lucifer smell, the sound of his steady heartbeat. He doesn’t let go, and she doesn’t want him to. 

She feels the weight of him against her body, a weight that becomes increasingly heavier. 

“Lucifer?” she gasps, her heart leaping out of her chest when he doesn’t answer. She braces herself to carry more of his weight. Just when she thinks she can’t carry him anymore, the weight lifts. 

Lucifer lets go of her and pulls back. He looks around, on edge, but whatever was in there with them is gone. The mere thought of the strange smoke sends chills down her spine. He relaxes, if only a little. 

There is so much to unpack, so many questions whirring in Chloe's head. Right now all she can do is to focus on him. She sees sweat glistering on his temples even in the dim light. His hair curls on his forehead, empty of all product. She knows that determined look, the stubborn set in his jaw. He’s forcing himself to stand upright. 

“Are you okay, Detective?” he asks softly. His dark brown eyes search hers, so filled with concern. Concern for her. After everything that’s happened. 

She can't help it, she throws her arms around him in a new hug. He stiffens at first, but it doesn’t take long before she feels his body relax. 

“I’m so glad to see you.” Chloe says. It comes out as a choked whisper. 

She leads him over to the nearest display wall so he has something to lean on. He looks confused. Like it surprises him that she would be glad to see him. That makes her hug him tighter. 

“Detective...” Lucifer says when she pulls back. He sounds concerned. Chloe doesn't understand why until he traces his thumb over her cheek and dries away a few tears. She hadn’t notices them falling. He does that to her, makes her feel vulnerable. She loses her guard with him, and right now she doesn’t care. She smiles up at him. He lets out a breath and smiles back. 

Lucifer leans heavily on the display wall, making Chloe come back to her senses. She’d allowed the utter relief of seeing him push aside the fact that he’s still hurt and needs medical attention. No matter how hard to tries to convince her that he’s invulnerable, painful memories show that it’s not true. 

“Detective.” Lucifer’s tone is all seductive now as she lifts up his hoodie – a hoodie? - to take a look at his wound in the dim light. She’s glad to see a bandage around his waist that looks new. Blood has soaked through, but not much. She realizes that a small part of her had almost expected the wound to be gone. The thought surprises her. 

She picks up her police radio to call for help. She needs to get him to a hospital and get him under police protection if necessary. And then she’s going to force him to tell her what the hell is going on. 

“Lucifer?” Maze’s angry snarl echoes in the gallery. Lucifer rolls his eyes, but calls back to her.

“She’s been a tad overprotective lately” he complains. 

Chloe doesn’t know if it’s because of his carefree attitude about the situation, or how Maze rounds a corner and narrows her eyes as soon as she sees Chloe with Lucifer. Something snaps inside her. All those terrible emotions she’s felt come back into a full blown rage. 

“How could you?” she rounds on Maze, taking no notice of the curved blades in her hands. “I don’t care what’s going on. How could you take him like that? No word, no explanation. This isn’t a game, Maze! He could have died!” _He did die._ She forces away the image of him lying on that porch. It’s okay, he’s okay. 

Maze lifts her chin defiantly. If Chloe had watched more carefully, she would have seen Maze is holding back her own pained emotions. 

“Detective-” Lucifer begins. 

“And you. Do you have any idea how scared I’ve been? We’re supposed to be partners, Lucifer. And you’re still keeping secrets from me.” Chloe says, strangled. She can barely contain the anger inside, making her whole body tense. 

Lucifer is at a loss for words. Chloe isn’t finished. She faces him, her anger making her look taller. 

“I put up with a lot of crap working with you, you know that? That’s because I like you, Lucifer. I like being with you. I like that you make me a better detective, but more importantly, I like that you’re my friend. You should have told me what was going on. And I hate that you don’t trust me to help you when you need it.” She jabs her hand forward with each point, her tense body shaking with anger. 

Lucifer stares at her in utter bafflement as her words sink in. “I do trust you.” he says. 

“Then trust me to help you now.” Chloe says, voice mellowing a bit. 

“Lucifer” Maze warns. 

Lucifer tears his eyes away from Chloe to look at Maze. “We found her.” Maze says. Found who? 

Lucifer swallows, Adam’s apple bopping. “Is she okay?” 

Maze tilts her head to the side in a gesture that could mean anything, but seems to make sense for Lucifer. He begins to follow Maze, painfully unsteady on his feet. He stops and turns back to Chloe before she can object to him leaving. 

“Detective, I do trust you.” Lucifer says. He should look out of character dressed in that black hoodie – seriously, how did that happen? - with no trademark cheeky grin, no pensive scowl, but he doesn’t. He looks sincere, completely himself. He holds out a hand, inviting her to come with him. 

Chloe sees Maze’s lip purse at Lucifer’s gesture. Chloe doesn’t know what’s going on, but there is no way she’ll let him disappear again. She takes his hand, and he doesn’t protest when she silently positions herself under his arm to support him while they walk. Maze leads them to a fire escape door and out to the street on the other side of the building. At least now she knows how they got in. 

* * * 

Ella finds herself a big, nice decorative rock to stand on. She shields her eyes from the sun with her hand, hoping the elevation will help her spot Chloe’s blonde ponytail in the crowd. 

Ella is worried about her, she has been ever since she found Chloe crying in the bathroom shortly after Ella arrived at the precinct last night. 

Thinking back, she should have known Rae-Rae is involved somehow. She was the one who had suddenly popped up for the first time in five years while Ella was busy playing on her old x-box in her pajamas. True, Rae-Rae hadn’t explicitly said that Lucifer was missing, but she had eluded that Ella should check on her friends, just because. 

She still doesn’t understand how exactly Lucifer and Rae-Rae are connected. Why did she see them together in the lab when nobody else could? Did Lucifer really die? Was it an out of body experience? Was it all like a bizarre awake fever with no fever dream? 

She doesn’t see Chloe, but she sees Dan and a few officers going into the gallery. She jumps down from the rock, deciding to circle the building while Dan checks inside. 

Man, there really are a lot of tourists in LA. The natives are easy to spot though. They’re always the ones dressed in the craziest ways. Ella sees a woman dressed as an angel coming out of an office building up ahead. There’s a blanket over the wings, but that shape is pretty distinguishable. It’s either wings or those Proton Packs from the Ghostbusters movies. Must have been a dope office party. She looks hammered, having to be practically carried out by two people. 

Even from all the way over here, she can see there is something wrong with the woman. She’s shivering, way too pale, unable to stand on her own. 

Ella’s jaw drops. 

That isn’t just a woman. That’s Rae-Rae. 

She sees them from behind, but now she recognizes Linda beside her. And isn’t that the big dude who comes to the precinct now and then, Lucifer’s brother?

Ella runs to them. She almost crashes into Maze, who suddenly appears from a side street. Almost, because she would have crashed into her for sure if the fierce bounty hunter hadn’t sidestepped. 

“Ella.” Chloe’s voice says. Ella turns to see Chloe and Lucifer – why is he wearing a hoodie? - together, Lucifer leaning on Chloe. Ella beams at Lucifer, who smiles back. Her first instinct is to run up and hug him. And then she’s confused, looking from Lucifer to Rae-Rae. Linda and Amenadiel are helping her not-so-ghost friend into a car. The blanket is falling off, revealing something light brown underneath. Linda looks apprehensive and Amenadiel looks straight up terrified at seeing Ella and Chloe there, not to mention all the tourists that are beginning to notice them. 

Lucifer says something to divert the tourists' attentions away from Rae-Rae, but Ella isn't listening. She's transfixed by the shape on Rae-Rae's back. 

“Ellen. Focus.” Maze says, snapping her fingers in front of Ella’s face. “You’re good with cars, right? Go get us one.” 

Ella does, mostly because her brain is short circuiting and she doesn’t know what else to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have written that last bit from Ella's perspective instead of sleeping. It kind of fits with the narrative though, so I'm going with it. 
> 
> So, wow, now everyone knows. Kind of. Except Dan, because he just can't catch a break in this fic. 
> 
> A lot of freaking out and a lot of questions to come in the next chapter.


	16. Hot Tub Sunday School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer, Maze and Amenadiel take hurt Azrael to the Penthouse to help her. Chloe and Ella must make a choice whether they want to follow or not, with the help of Dr. Linda. It's a bit unnerving to find out that your ghost friend from childhood is actually an angel, and that your partner is the literal Devil. Meanwhile, Dan is looking for Chloe and ends up running into Maze instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try to keep this chapter as light as possible because of how wumpy this fic turned out to be. I really enjoyed writing it. Hope you enjoy too :) 
> 
> Stay safe you beautiful people

It’s true. It’s all true. 

Chloe is close enough to see the shape of the wings underneath the blanket. It slides down to reveal light brown feathers. Linda is quick to cover them up, but Chloe sees. She sees them shivering, she sees some of the individual feathers move. 

She backs away from Lucifer without meaning too. He’s too busy driving away the tourists to notice.

She knows she can tell herself that the cold smoke was actually some kind of hallucinogenic gas that made her imagine the coldness, and that bright, warm light. That it’s making her see wings that aren’t there. 

She also knows that she would be lying to herself. 

Lucifer never lies, but sometimes lies bring comfort. Sometimes they go so deep one doesn’t notice that they’re there. How long has she known the truth, deep down? 

Linda is beside her now. Chloe holds on to her like a lifeline as she watches Lucifer slide into the back of the car with the woman – angel. Her breath hitches when he looks back at her before closing the door, wondering if she’s coming too. Chloe hears Linda tell him that they’ll catch up later. He nods, and the car is gone. 

Lucifer is _The_ Lucifer. The Devil. 

Chloe’s knees are weak, her feet wobbly underneath her. She doesn’t realize that she started to hyperventilate before Linda is facing her, showing her how to draw calm breaths. Chloe imitates her until she feels like she won’t collapse on the pavement if she lets go of Linda. 

Ella skids to a stop beside them with Chloe’s car, even though Chloe can still feel her car keys in her pocket. She rolls down the window and yells at them to hop in. 

“Where did they go?” Ella almost screams. Her eyes are wide, hands shaking on the staring wheel. 

“Penthouse. Maze told me.” Linda says. They get into the car. Ella drives away before Chloe closes the door properly. 

“Girls, girls.” Linda tries to calm them. “We don’t have to go. They’ve got this.” 

Ella doesn’t slow down. “Na-ah, Rae-Rae’s my friend, okay? She’s not a ghost, definitely not a ghost. She needs my help. I’m going.” 

There is a part of Chloe that wants to run away as far as possible. But then she looks at Ella, at her faith in her friend even through her evident terror. At Linda, who tries to stay calm and collected even though Chloe can tell she must be terrified. 

“Alright, if we’re gonna do this it’s important to remember that they’re the same people they’ve always been. Nothing’s changed.” Linda says loudly. Perhaps that’s the only way to reach through to Ella, whose body and arms are so stiff it’s a miracle she can drive as well as she does. 

“He’s a good man.” Linda says more quietly, meeting Chloe's eyes. 

Chloe remembers the feeling of the warm, bright light that filled the whole gallery. It drove away the cold smoke like it was nothing. So bright, but it never blinded her. The light surrounded him, no, it came from him. His light. 

She holds on to that lightweight, safe feeling she’d felt inside. Chloe takes a deep breath. She’s got this. 

* * * * * * 

“You should have told us. How could you be so irresponsible, Luci? How cold you not heed our Father’s warning?” Amenadiel yells. Maze had left to track down the mist as soon as Lucifer had told them what had happened in that other place with the void, and the mist that followed, leaving him alone with Amenadiel to care for Azrael. 

Lucifer adjust the blanket around their sister as they carry her between the two of them to the Penthouse’s lift. It does little to stop her shivering. 

“And I’ve told you I’m sorry. Move on, brother.” Lucifer says. “Right now we need to find a way to help her. Bloody hard to ‘heed’ a warning if you don’t know what the danger is, isn’t it?” 

Azrael is cold to the touch, too cold. Her eyes are vacant, her wings frozen and shivering. The feathers are coated with a layer of frost. Lucifer wishes the elevator could move faster. 

Amenadiel is right, unfortunately. Lucifer should have found the time to tell them all about the mist before, despite everything that happened. After they’d discovered the frost bitten bodies above the antique shop, Lucifer had assumed his Father’s big warning concerned the newly departed souls, that something was messing with His no doubt overly complicated plan for their afterlife. He’d underestimated the danger. Now Azrael is hurt, and nearly the Detective as well. 

Lucifer leads them to the hot tub on the balcony of the Penthouse. He jumps in, fully dressed, to help Azrael down. Thankfully the water is always kept warm. He tells Amenadiel how to turn up the heat. Lucifer holds Azrael, afraid that if he lets go, she’ll sink. 

It doesn’t take long for the shivering to stop. The wings droop down on her back, no longer stiff from the cold. 

“Azrael” Lucifer says quietly. She’s much warmer now to the touch. “Rae-Rae?” 

She doesn’t answer. She hugs herself, her expression remains vacant. It’s disturbing for him to see her so unresponsive, she who normally can’t keep her mouth shut. It’s just wrong. 

“It’s not working. Why is it not working?” Amenadiel says. 

At that moment a projectile jumps in with Lucifer and Azrael, splashing them both with water. 

“Rae-Rae!” Ella is beside Azrael in a second. She touches her tentatively, like she can't believe her hands are meeting something solid.

The Detective and Linda stand beside the tub. Lucifer hadn’t heard them come with the elevator. At least it explains the sudden painful throbbing of his wound. They’re both staring at Azrael’s wings. Lucifer watches the Detectives reaction carefully. Now she knows the truth. A part of him expects her to run away as soon as her brain makes the connection about who he is. Their eyes meet. She doesn’t look away. 

“What’s wrong with her?” Ella asks Lucifer, making him look away first. Her eyes are wide with worry.

“I don’t know.” Lucifer answers truthfully. He’s getting worried now as well. 

“Lucifer.” the Detective says. She sounds strange, almost shy. That too seems wrong. “Have you tried that, um, light thing.” she says, pointing to her own back as if that helps to explain anything. 

“What light thing?” He’s worried for the Detective. Perhaps her shock has reached her brain, because he has no idea what she’s talking about. 

“Think, Luci. Dad must have said something about all of this.” Amenadiel urges. He’s apparently gotten over his discomfort of seeing the humans there. 

Lucifer rolls his eyes, wanting to remind Amenadiel on their Father’s cryptic ways. Then he thinks of something. When he’d been stuck in that strange place with the void, his Father had told him to remember. When he had remembered, He had told him to hold on to it. 

“Brother, I don’t suppose you have any fun stories to share about the Silver City?” Lucifer asks. Perhaps that’s just what Azrael needs, a reminder of her home. When Amenadiel gives him an uncomprehending look, Lucifer sighs. “It might help to refresh her memory on things that make her… _her_. My memories of the place is are a tad outdated, I'm afraid.” he adds, dryly. 

Unsurprisingly, Amenadiel has to think hard to come up with an example. Something about the time Michael decided he wanted to cut his long hair with a sword and ended up cutting himself bald because he couldn't get it even. Lucifer has to chuckle at that one. That’s classic Michael, the unofficial angel of vanity as well as insanity. 

Ella listens intently, mouth agape. Linda chuckles too, and even the Detective snorts. Azrael however doesn’t react at all. 

“Wait, will music help?” Ella asks suddenly. She jumps out of the hot tub and before they know it the song Wannabe by the Spice Girls is playing on the sound system. 

Ella is back in the water with Rae-Rae, not noticing Lucifer’s puzzled look. “She and I used to listen to this all the time. It would drive my brothers insane, you guys.” she tells them. “Remember when you helped me with my math homework? You made it so easy to understand. You made it out to be like this natural code for reality or something. So intuitive.” she says to Azrael. 

The song blasts on the speaker while Ella talks to Azrael about her memories. Lucifer listens. He had no idea his sister had gotten so close with a human. There is something truly precious to the stories. He’s glad Azrael found a friend like Ella. 

The song is nearly over when Azrael blinks a couple of times, as if coming out of a daze. She looks from Ella to Lucifer, and then at the water. Ella is so happy that she throws herself forward to hug her, careful not to touch the wings. “We could have hugged this whole time?” Lucifer hears Ella mutter. 

Lucifer meets Azrael’s gaze over Ella’s shoulder. He smiles at her warmly, glad that she’s okay. 

Lucifer automatically moves to adjust cufflinks that aren’t there, instead scratching his arm through the itchy cheap fabric of the hooded sweatshirt Amenadiel got him. Now the fabric is wet as well, it can’t be good for anyone's skin. Azrael is partly to blame for him wearing it. After all, he never would have left Charlotte Richards' apartment in it if it weren’t for her pray for help. Why Amenadiel hadn’t gotten him a shirt from Lucifer's own closet is beyond him. In fact, they’d been in a middle of an argument about it when she’d prayed. Amenadiel had wanted to avoid the police, because they needed to protect divinity from humans, or some poppycock like that. Well, too late for that now. 

Lucifer gets out of the hot tub, clothes completely drenched. The Detective watches him, and like so many times before, he can’t read her expression. “Does this bring back any steamy memories, Detective?” he says with a suggestive smile, indicating to the hot tub. He couldn’t help himself. She was the one who starred in a movie called Hot Tub High School after all. To his surprise, she snorts.

Perhaps everything will be okay. 

* * * * * * 

Dan finds the fire exit of the gallery. The other officers who came inside with him thought they were looking for their murder suspect. Dan didn’t want to tell them that Chloe had come in, and then taken too long to come out. In case it was important to keep it a secret. Why else would she ask him to distract Hayes while she sneaked inside? 

None of them found any clue of anyone being there that shouldn’t have. 

The fire exit automatically locks from the street outside, so it’s unlikely anyone came in to the gallery that way, but Chloe could have gotten out. The officers are back with Hayes. Dan views the street alone, runs his hand obsessively through his hair while he tries to call Chloe's phone. 

She isn’t answering. He tries to call Ella. She doesn’t answer either. Are they together? 

Dan makes a decision to inform the officers of Chloe’s disappearance, consequences be damned. She might be in danger, and like hell is he going to stand by and do nothing if that’s the case. 

A car races to a stop on the curb beside him, making him jump. 

Maze exits the car, slamming the door. “What's up?” she gives Dan an upward nod before she’s off. 

Dan is stupefied for a second. And then he runs after her. 

“Maze. What the hell is going on? Do you know where Chloe is? Lucifer okay?” Dan rambles, following her around the gallery building. She stops occasionally to run her finger over the wall, and then licking it to taste. She sniffs the air. Honestly, that’s not the strangest things he’s seen lately. 

“He’s fine. For now. Don’t know how long that will last if Decker insist on staying with him, though.” Maze says, annoyance and maybe a hint of fear oozing off her. 

“What?” Dan asks, worried. “Is she in danger?” 

“No, he is. He’s still recovering, and that idiot never knows what’s good for him.” Maze explains as she continues her hunt. “What’s it to you, anyway?” she asks Dan. 

Dan has had enough of following her around. He grabs her arm to stop her. “Maze, please. I need to know what’s going on. Who attacked Lucifer? Why is he in danger? Is Chloe safe with him?” he asks, more pleading than he means to. He’s had enough of half answers and uncertainty. 

Maze sizes him up, clearly debating whether she should tell him or continue her hunt. Then she shrugs. “Chloe’s safe. And some human scum attacked him, that’s who. Actually, you might know more about it than me. What does your corrupt little organization say happened?” 

Dan swallows nervously. At least he knows Chloe is safe. “I don’t know. No one does. I was there, but -” 

“You were there? You saw what happened?” Maze is much more interested now. 

“No. Yes. I don’t know. It happened so fast.” Dan says. Maze regards him. She does that thing when it feels like she can see right into your soul and watch every little reason for guilt squirm under her gaze. Dan backs away, remembering the rage he’d felt right before Lucifer was attacked. 

Her eyes grow wide. “You did it?” she spits. She squares her shoulders and grabs her blades lighting fast. Dan stumbles back up against a wall. 

“No, I – I…. I did. Oh god. I did, didn’t I?” he stammers, sinking down the side of the wall. He watches his hand, remembers the blood on them. They’re shaking. 

“I’m so, so sorry. I don’t know what came over me… it’s just… But I did it, didn’t I? There was no one else there.” Dan rambles. “Oh God.” 

Maze watches him, lips thin. She holsters her blades, or whatever she does with them when they’re out of sight. 

“I guess you couldn’t help it. You’re only human, after all.” she relents. She makes it sound like an insult. 

“What?” Dan asks, bewildered. 

“Relax. Stop whining. Lucifer’s fine. He’s the one who should have handled things better.” Maze says, arm crossed. 

Dan has no idea how to answer that. 

“Come on. Get up. Make yourself useful and help me track down this… whatever it is.” Maze says. She walks off, and Dan sees no other options but to follow. 

* * * * * * 

Chloe waits on the sofa, her whole body stiff from sitting too straight. Linda and Ella are helping the angel get settled in the guest bedroom to rest. Amenadiel has gone somewhere, she doesn’t know where. Lucifer is taking a shower. Because the Devil needs to take a shower like everyone else. 

She’s seeing his place in a whole new light now. She’d assumed he’d bought those antique Assyrian walls for a fortune on an auction or something. Well, he might have, but what if it’s from his own personal collection that he’s kept over thousands of years? And all those old books, maybe he acquired them all in person at the times they were first published? It’s still too much to wrap her head around. Maybe she never will. 

But she’s not scared of him. Fear had been her first primal reaction. He’s the Devil. Every story, every teaching from history say that he’s the embodiment of evil. How can the whole of humanity be so wrong? Unless she, Ella and Linda are the ones who are wrong. She’d though she could handle it when they were driving to his Penthouse, but the closer they came, the more she wanted to run away, to take time to process it all. 

It changed at once when she saw him in that hot tub, still wearing that black hoodie. His clothes were all drenched, but he didn’t seem to care. The way he held his sister – Linda said she’s the angel of death? - showed how much he cares about her. Humanity’s depiction of the Devil would never think him capable of caring about anyone but himself. 

And Chloe knows his sister is not the only one he cares about. He’s cared about her as well, and for Trixie and Ella, even Dan. Or he wouldn’t have bought Trixie that doll when Chloe wouldn’t do it herself, however misguided it had been. He would never have told her that he thinks her father would have been proud of her after she caught his real killer. He’d been so confused when she’d started to cry then. It makes sense now. His intense glee for life and all it has to offer, how clueless he is about emotions in general, how important free will and desire is to him. 

Chloe almost jumps out of her skin when Lucifer suddenly appears in front of her, offering her a drink. She takes it and downs it in one sip. “Ooh, there’s lots more where that came from.” Lucifer smiles, looking impressed. He’s changed into clean clothes, a pair of suit pants and a blue silk shirt. His hair is wet, looks like he hasn’t put product in it yet. 

He moves to get her some more to drink. She grabs his forearm, stopping him. She knows he won’t hurt her, and she knows that he’s not evil, but she can’t help the knot in her stomach. She knows she must still be in shock. She dabs on the sofa beside her, inviting him to sit. He does, taking a sip from his own drink. He’s considerate enough to keep some distance. 

Suddenly she doesn't know what to say. There is so much to ask him, she has no idea where to even begin. He waits, uncharacteristically patient. It feels strange to look at him now. He really is beautiful, she’s always thought so, even though that mojo thing doesn't work on her. He watches her with those brown, soulful eyes. He looks uncertain, maybe even afraid. Chloe doesn't think he's aware of how much emotion he conveys with those eyes. 

“Are you okay?” she asks at last. It looks like that was the last thing he’d expected her to say. 

“Fine, Detective.” Lucifer assures her. 

“No, I mean: Are you okay? Does it hurt?” she probes, eyes flashing to his side. He notices. 

“Oh, this. It will be gone in no time, nothing to worry about.” he says, taking a sip from the drink. 

They hear Linda and Ella return from the guest room. Ella gives Lucifer a hug from behind, which he tolerates.

Ella walks around the sofa and sits down on the floor in front of Lucifer and Chloe with her legs crossed. She looks like a little kid ready for story time. Chloe can see the shock behind it, how wide her eyes still are, the slight shaking. Lucifer shifts in his seat, uncomfortable. 

“Okay, dude. Spill. I need to know everything. Well, not _everything_ everything... You get what I mean" Ella babbles. 

“Are you sure, Miss Lopez? Will it not clash with your belief to know too much? I have to admit, I might not be the right man to ask, especially when it concerns my Father.” Lucifer says, brows wrinkled. Chloe is proud of him for considering that, but truth be told, she’s dying to know too, despite the chaos in her head. Her world has already been rocket out of its axis, why not learn something in the process. Maybe it will help her process it all.

Linda is thinking along the same lines, apparently. She doesn’t sit beside Ella on the floor, but she angles herself on the sofa so she faces Lucifer. So does Chloe. Lucifer looks even more uncomfortable at their undivided attention. 

“Very well.” he sighs. “What do you want to know?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to ask you guys if there are any questions you want Chloe, Ella and Linda to ask Lucifer? There will be a little bit of celestial Q&A next chapter. If so, let me know :)
> 
> Update (08.02.20): I'm doing some editing and I totally forgot that I mentioned Michael in this chapter. Now the trailers for season 5 are out (but not the season itself). I called him vain and insane in this fic. Prove me wrong, Canon. 
> 
> Also, I kinda wanted to edit out the wannabe song, but then I thoughts it's just wacky enough to keep in. It's staying.


	17. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe, Ella asks Lucifer some questions (under Linda's supervision).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your suggestions on what questions Ella, Chloe and Linda should ask Lucifer! And for the suggestion about Ella's necklace and Jesus! I really had fun with this chapter. I used almost all your suggestions, and those I didn't use now I want to weave in later, because they're so good. 
> 
> Stay safe and well <3

“Please, one at a time, ladies.” Lucifer jokes to fill the awkward silence. None of them say anything. Chloe’s mind is completely blank. 

Lucifer, the Devil, the former angel, the freaking son of God, is waiting for them to ask their questions. 

The gravity of the situation is finally sinking in. They have the opportunity to ask questions about life and death, about all of existence and actually get real, true answers. From someone who was there. Someone who never lies. 

Chloe wonders if this is such a good idea after all. What if she learns something she’s not ready to know? Something she’ll never be ready to know? There is so much she wants to asks, but her mind can’t formulate the questions. So she does what she always does when she goes into new territory, a new case, new crime scene: she quiets her mind, and she observes. 

Ella too seems to be having her own existential crisis. Linda is quiet. Chloe notices her observe her and Ella as much as she observes Lucifer. Chloe assumed Linda had known the truth for a while, but looking at her know, she looks freaked out as well. 

Lucifer shifts in his seat and takes a sip from his drink. Chloe sees that he’s nervous. Why is he nervous?

“What happened to Rae-Rae? Will she be alright? Why did she lie about being a ghost?” Ella blurts out, clutching her cross necklace like she’s sucking as much comfort from it as possible. “Why could nobody else see her? Why could _I_ see her?” 

“I’m afraid you’ll have to ask her. It’s all new to me as well, Miss Lopez. If it’s any consolation, I believe that your friendship was real. Azrael isn’t a half-measures kind of angel. And yes, I believe she’ll be fit as a fiddle in no time. As for what happened to her: the deets are a bit blurry at the moment, but not to worry: We will find out.” Lucifer assures Ella. 

Chloe can tell he’s trying to be on his best behavior. He finishes his drink and his eyes keep darting to the bar, clearly itching to fill his tumbler.

“Good, good. That’s good.” Ella sighs in relief. 

With that worry out of the way for now, Ella takes Lucifer in, wide eyes watching him from top to the bottom and up again. Lucifer shifts in his seat, uncomfortable. 

Ella’s jaw drops. “Holy cow, you’re not a method actor.” 

Lucifer frowns. Linda looks like she’s seriously considering ending this celestial Q & A. Chloe gets Ella completely. She too has been forced to compartmentalize in order to protect her sanity. 

“Dude, do you realize you’re like the best method actor ever? You never lied.” Ella says, tapping the side of her nose meaningfully. “Wait, why do you never lie?” 

Lucifer doesn't comment on her contradiction. He plays with the tumbler in one hand. “Because then I would be what they accuse me of being. The Prince of Lies.” Lucifer says, voice lower than before. His tone turns bitter at that title. 

“Most be so frustrating. People never believing you about who you are.” Ella says, compassionate. Chloe winces. She didn’t believe him. But how could she have reacted any differently? No one in their right mind would believe him without proof. 

“It is. Then again, we don’t want people running in the street in panic like headless chickens either, do we?” Lucifer says. 

“Like Jimmy Barnes? And all those other people who went crazy? Will they ever be okay again?” Chloe finds herself asking. It comes out a bit harsher than she’d meant. She remembers the producer banging his head open on a wall by the mere mention of Lucifer. 

“That sweaty little imp simply got a taste of what would await him in Hell. All his own doing. As you know, Detective.” Lucifer says. His voice softens at that last part. That producer was behind the murder of Delilah. He’d shot Chloe. 

Chloe’s next questions are burning on her tongue. It’s a flash of memories of a glimpse of red eyes, of Lucifer throwing a grown man through glass like he weighted nothing. She swallows them down. That’s one of the things she might not be ready for. Maybe she never will be. 

“Why aren’t you down in Hell? Don’t you like it there?” Ella asks. 

Lucifer scoffs. “No one likes it there. That’s kind of the point, Miss Lopez. I never wanted to rule Hell. It was forced upon me by… well. No more. I’m here to stay. My Father will just have to deal with it.” 

“But why LA? Why… us?” Chloe asks. 

Lucifer smiles. “Where else would I go?” Chloe waits for him to continue. Lucifer’s eyes dart to Linda. 

“Why work with the police?” Ella asks. 

“If there’s one thing the Devil knows, it’s punishment.” Lucifer says. That isn’t the whole story, Chloe knows that. He looks at her, then quickly away. 

“What about that Amen-dude. What’s he doing here? Not that I have anything against angels being here.” Ella says, waving her arms. “Why isn’t he, you know, up there?” she points to the ceiling. “Wait, there is an ‘up there’, isn’t there?” she adds nervously. 

“There is. As for Amenadiel: If it hadn’t been for me, he would never have discovered what great things humanity has to offer. He would still be bored to death back up in the Silver City.” Lucifer says. Linda gives him a stern look. Lucifer clears his throat before he continues. “He came down here to take me back to Hell. Got mighty creative with it too. He stole my wings at one point, and when that didn’t work, he tried to have me killed.” 

“What?” All three of them say at once. 

Lucifer is surprised by their reaction. Chloe hates that. 

“It was a sure one way ticket back to Hell. It obviously didn’t work. Well, not for long.” Lucifer explains. 

“Is he still trying to… kill you?” Chloe asks, uncertainly. 

“Oh, no. We’re way past that.” Lucifer says, waving the issue away. 

None of them say anything, Ella and Chloe’s mouths are both open as they take that in. 

Ella pulls too hard on her necklace clutched in her hands. She barely notices it when the chain breaks. She looks down on the tiny cross now loose in her hand. 

“Is Jesus real?” 

“He is.” Lucifer says. “You would have liked him, I think, doctor. He was all for using metaphors and stories to get his point across. Or so I’ve heard. I’ve never met the lad myself.” 

“So you didn’t tempt him in that desert?” Ella asks. 

That brings Ella and Lucifer into a line of questioning about the Bible. Chloe is only half listening. Not that she’s spacing out on purpose.

This is too big. His brother tried to kill him, and he’s just shrugging it off? Are angels terrible beings? Is God terrible? Can God read her mind right now? What Amenadiel tried to do, was it justified? Is there some reason behind it she doesn’t know about? It would have to be a damn good reason in that case. 

“It’s not just the Bible. How come you’re always the Bad guy with a capital B in like everything you appear in, like ever?” Ella asks, pulling Chloe out of her thoughts. She talks fast, her voice high pitched. 

That does it for Lucifer. He’s been eyeing the bar since they started, and now he finally goes to get himself a drink. His leg brushes past Chloe’s on the way. It sends chills up her spine. 

His shoulders are tense as he pours himself a new drink, and then another. 

“I always thought the Devil got a bad rep, but why? Unless… unless you’re secretly evil. Are you secretly evil?” Ella pipes up. 

Lucifer turns around to face them, drink in hand. He laughs humorlessly, and his eyes dart to the ceiling for a moment. 

“If I were, it would be nothing secret about it.” he says. “No, Miss Lopez. I’m not evil, I punish evil. It’s not my fault people can’t tell the bloody difference.” 

He's about to say more, but doesn't. It looks like he's barely controlling himself. From what? Rage? That’s not it, not only that at least.

Lucifer takes a long sip from his drink. 

“So you didn’t make Chloe here fall in love with you so she could birth the anti-Christ and start the apocalypse, or something?” Ella asks nervously. 

For the first time since Chloe has known him, Lucifer spits out his drink in surprise. The reaction would have made Chloe laugh if Ella’s words weren’t sinking in. She hides her face in her hands as she feels her cheek burn. That reaction only makes it worse. What’s wrong with her? 

“I’m so sorry guys. That was my D&D brain talking. It doesn’t always know when to shut up.” Ella says meekly. 

“Okay.” Linda laughs nervously. “That’s enough for now. Why don’t we go check on Rae-Rae. Chloe, do you want to come too?” 

Chloe takes a deep breath. She feels the worst of the blush is fading already. She looks up to see Lucifer look at her with worry. 

“No, that’s okay. You guys go.” Chloe says, nodding to Linda to show that it’s really okay. They leave Chloe alone with Lucifer. 

Chloe stands up from the couch and walks to him. 

“Detective, I promise you I would never -” Lucifer begins. She grabs around his wrist and pulls him with her to the balcony. He lets himself be pulled, baffled. 

She closes the balcony door behind them. Now no one can interrupt them. She finally has the courage to ask the difficult questions she’s wanted to ask all along. 

“What happened to you? What is this? What’s been going on?” she says, keeping eye contact. 

Lucifer doesn’t know what she means until she trails her finger gently near the wound on his side. What happened at that porch still hurts her to think about, even though he’s standing right in front of her. If she’s completely honest with herself, it’s one of the biggest reasons she hasn’t run away yet. She had a glimpse of what life would be like without him, Devil or not. She never wants to feel anything like that again. 

He tells her everything. Or at least she hopes he does. He tells her about why that crime scene in the yoga studio had been so weird, about the blade and what it does. 

Chloe clasps her hands in front of her mouth when she finds out what that blade did to him. 

He tells her about the attack outside at Glory’s place, and though he doesn’t name who did it specifically, Chloe’s mind is present enough to put two and two together. That’s why Dan has been acting so strange. 

Chloe feels like crying when he tells her about that strange place he’d been trapped in, and God himself creating a way out. 

Chloe is appalled when he tells her Amenadiel tried to bury him in the middle of a forest. What if Lucifer had awakened a little later? She’s got a bone to pick with that angel. 

He circles back and tells her about something before that, the cold mist she saw in the gallery, and the bodies above the antique shop. The mist sends chills down her spine. 

“Where you there? Did Ella really see you?” Chloe whispers when he tells her about being invisible and about Azrael, who really is the angel of death. 

Lucifer nods and she feels like crying again. 

When he finishes, she feels drained of energy. That’s a lot to take in. There’s something nagging at the back of her mind, something she’d been thinking about. 

“Amenadiel said your mojo thing was some neuro-linguistic programming. But it’s real. You really do draw out people’s desires.” Chloe says. Lucifer raises his eyebrows at his brother’s lie. “But why… why doesn’t it work on me?” 

“That, I don’t know. You’re… special, Detective.” Lucifer says warmly.

Chloe can’t help the smile spreading on her face. He looks at her like he’s in awe she’s still there after everything he’s told her. 

She pulls in closer to him. He leans forward. She keeps looking into his eyes, so filled with warmth. They draw closer to each other until their lips almost meet. 

Chloe draws back, suddenly overwhelmed. There’s still so much chaos in her head. 

“Are you okay?” Lucifer asks. He sounds uncertain. 

She nods repeatedly. “Everything’s okay. I will be.” she says. She needs him to know that it’s okay. That she doesn’t fear him, or hate him. She just needs a bit time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More was supposed to happen this chapter. However, I decided this packed enough emotional punch on its own (at least for me writing it). 
> 
> I'm nearing the end of this fic, but I don't know exactly how many more chapters there will be. There will be at least a few more. 
> 
> Also, I'd planned for this chapter to be up sooner because I've had more free time on my hands. I've been wanting to update twice a week, but once a week is easier. You can expect an update every weekend. Although I will update extra if I have the time. I really enjoy writing this. ^_^


	18. What Your Father Did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's gathered, and the truth comes out. Well, most of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to steal that scene from season 4 episode 7 when Trixie sees the Penthouse for the first time. It's too damn perfect.
> 
> Hope you're all doing well ^_^

People they pass give them strange looks. Maze couldn’t care less. She keeps sniffing the air like a bloodhound on a trail. However, Dan is the one who feels like a dog following its master. 

“This might go a lot faster if you tell me what we’re actually looking for.” Dan prompts. Maze has lead him in a seemingly random pattern from street to street, back again and to another street. All she’s told him is to be on the look out for frost or anything that’s colder than it should be. 

“I told you. You’ll see it if you see it. Best not to fry your brain before that.” Maze says without turning around. “Anyway, I need to head back to check on Lucifer before he gets himself into any more trouble.” 

The way she says it makes Lucifer sound like a rebellious tween instead of a full grown man. Or like a pet left alone at home. 

“What about -” Dan begins, indicating vaguely to the street they’d been on. What about whoever she’d been tracking?

“Nah, it’s long gone. And it’s weak. It won’t bother us for a while.” Maze says. 

“Weak?” Dan repeats. “’It’?” 

“Yeah, didn’t you see the trail of cold spots it left behind? They were almost luke warm. Lucifer said the thing was freezing.” Maze says as if that should be self explanatory. Dan guesses that’s why she kept touching walls and then licking her fingers. 

Dan can’t figure out if she’s messing with him or not. He knows she’s strange, but not as strange as Lucifer. He thought she was sane, but now he’s doubting it. Although whatever is happening must tie in with his current investigation. Somehow. 

“Whatever.” Dan gives up, for now. “I need to go pick Trixie up from school anyway.” 

“We’ll take my car. Well. Linda’s car.” Maze says. 

That’s how Dan finds himself waiting in the passenger seat outside Trixie’s school. It doesn’t take long before they see Trixie exit the school with a few friends. 

“Yo. Trix. Over here” Maze yells out of the open window. Dan can see Trixie’s wide smile all the way from the car. She hurries to say goodbye to her friends and runs over to them, backpack swinging back and forth with each stride. 

“Maze!” Trixie says as soon as she jumps into the back seat. The two of them do a complicated greeting involving way too much hand movement and an inappropriate imitation of slitting throats. 

“Hi dad.” Trixie greets after they’re done. 

“Hi, munchkin.” Dan says as Maze starts the car. “This time maybe drive like a normal person.” he adds quietly to Maze. She ignores him. 

“How was the day prison?” Maze asks Trixie. 

“It was okay.” Trixie says. “How’s Lucifer? Did you protect him?” 

Dan’s heart stings at the thought that Trixie must have been worrying about Lucifer all day. 

“He’s fine, monkey.” Dan assures her. Not that Dan knows for sure, but he trusts Maze to not lie about something like that. If he thought either Lucifer or Chloe were in real danger, he would have found a way to force Maze to tell him where they were. 

“Hell yeah I did.” Maze says at the same time. 

Trixie smiles wide. “I knew it. I told you, dad.” 

“You did. You were right.” Dan says. 

“We’re going to check on him now. Your mother’s there too.” Maze adds. 

“Cool. I’ll help you protect him. Lucifer needs aloooot of looking after.” Trixie says meaningfully. 

Dan decides Trixie has been spending way too much time with Maze. He needs to talk about this with Chloe as soon as all the craziness is over. 

* * * * * * 

Dan’s stomach lurches and spins on the way to Lux. He should have known Lucifer and Chloe would go there. Now that Trixie’s worries have been laid to rest, she chats away about the school day. It’s a welcome distraction. 

Maze parks in the underground garage of Lux. She stops by the club before taking them up. The staff is in full swing to make it ready for the night. They seem awfully efficient given the fact that they must know their boss has been missing, and still is, if they don’t know he’s up in the Penthouse. Something tells Dan this isn’t the first time the staff has been taking care of things on their own. Lucifer must pay them well. Who is he kidding? Of course Lucifer pays them well. The guy’s got no concept of the value of money. 

Maze tells the staff the club will be closed tonight, and no, their boss isn’t dead, which they’re all happy to hear. They go without asking any more questions, and Dan guesses that’s not a first either. 

“Lucifer!” Trixie calls as soon as the elevator doors open at the Penthouse. She drops her backpack and runs to a surprised Lucifer, who stand by the bar with Chloe. She throws herself around his middle in a tight hug. He tenses and lifts his arms like he doesn’t know what to do with them, drink in one hand of course. 

“Hello, urchin.” Lucifer says. He ends up patting her on the head awkwardly. 

Dan notices a grimace of pain flash across Lucifer’s face. Trixie just tall enough to hug him where he’s been hurt. Chloe notices too.

“Careful, baby.” she says and quickly nudges her daughter away from Lucifer. She gives Trixie a hug.

Dan leans on a bookcase and pretends he doesn’t need to throw up. Guilt weights heavily in his stomach, clawing his insides. He watches Lucifer and doesn’t understand what he’s seeing. Lucifer barely looked at Dan when he came in, like Dan had done nothing wrong. He seems fine, except for that brief glimpse of pain. He doesn’t look like he’d stopped breathing while covered in his own blood only the night before. At worst, he looks a little more pale than normal. 

“Dan, hey. I was just about to call you. What are you guys doing here?” Chloe asks. Dan grumbles something in response. 

“They came with me.” Maze says. 

“Are you sure that’s wise, Mazikeen.” Lucifer says and gives her a pointed look. 

“Relax. _It_ won’t bother us for a while. Besides, having everyone here makes it easier for us to protect them. ‘Us’ meaning me and Amenadiel. And maybe that baby sister of yours. I like her.” 

“Have you forgotten one has recently fallen and the other nearly had her -” Lucifer hesitates at Chloe’s warning look - “ _limbs_ frozen off?” 

Dan wonders what Lucifer was about to say. Whatever it was, how’s what he did say any better? Trixie’s unaffected. She follows their conversation with focus, probably trying to figure out the codes. 

“Yeah, and you’re doing any better? Don't worry. I'll can pick up the slack.” Maze says. She pours herself a drink. 

“I’ll help too.” Trixe says. Maze smiles and raises her drink to her. 

Lucifer considers the little girl as if seriously evaluating her abilities for combat. Trixie seems to come up short in Lucifer’s eyes, judging by his frown. These people are way too strange, Dan decides. 

Dan pulls Chloe aside while Lucifer and Maze continue their conversation. 

“Are you okay? What’s going on? Is it safe for Trixie to be here right now?” Dan whispers. 

Chloe hesitates, draws a breath. “You know, I’ve seen some… strange… things lately. I saw Lucifer do… something… Anyhow, yes. As crazy as it sounds, I think this is the safest place to be right now.” 

If Chloe begins to speak in code too, Dan is going to lose it. 

They’re interrupted by the sound of Trixie smashing keys randonly on Lucifer’s expensive piano. 

“Please, don’t touch that. I don’t know where you’ve been.” Lucifer says hastily. He rushes over to the piano to make sure it’s still in pristine order. Trixie’s already moved on. 

“Look at all those books” Trixie stares in wonder at the wall of books in front of her. 

Chloe’s eyes twinkle in amusement, a smile tugging on her lips. 

“Yes, emphasis on the look -” Lucifer begins, moving away from the piano.

“Whoa, pony.” Trixie is over by the desk now, stroking an expensive looking decorative horse. 

“Careful with that, that was a gift from Napoleon.” Lucifer calls, hands drawn out in front of him like he’s afraid she’ll drop it on the floor. Chloe raises her eyebrows at the mention of Napoleon. 

“You have stairs to your bedroom.” Trixie says, running over to them. She jumps up the stairs and spins in place at the top, spreading her hands elegantly. “Like a princess.” 

“Like a what?” Lucifer drawls, following her up the stairs. “How dare you?” But Trixie is already gone. 

That’s it for Chloe. She starts to giggle uncontrollably behind her hands. Not that Lucifer would hear it over Maze’s howls of laughter from the bar. Even Dan can’t help snorting. 

“You have a hot tub on your balcony?” Trixie is over by the balcony door. She runs to the couch -

“No! Please don’t jump on that, it’s Italian” Lucifer calls. 

\- and throws herself unto it back first. 

“This is the coolest place ever!” Trixie exclaims. 

“What’s happening?” Linda’s voice calls from the hallway. She comes into open room with a real and very long old fashioned sword in her hands. 

“I see you found the weapon storage. Nice.” Maze says, which makes Trixie’s face light up even more. 

‘Weapon storage?’ Dan mouths to Chloe, who is still trying to get her laughter under control. 

“Everything okay? We heard noises and thought -” Linda continues. Ella leans out from behind a wall with her arm around a woman Dan doesn’t know, supporting her. Wait, isn’t that the woman from the security footage from the antique shop? 

“Yes. If a good little urchin could stay where she is without touching anything else...” Lucifer says. Trixie grins back. 

Maze has settled herself in a bar stool with her elbows on the counter, sipping her drink and clearly enjoying the show. 

Lucifer looks at Chloe, who has finally stopped giggling. She smiles in a way Dan hasn’t seen her smile in a long time. Dan can’t help the sting of jealousy in his chest, which only makes him feel worse. Was that one of the things that made him snap and attack Lucifer like that? Lucifer, who still acts as if nothing happened. 

It makes Dan snap in a new way. He needs answers. Now. 

“Lucifer.” Dan says and clears his throat. Maze is pouring shots for Linda, Ella and that woman from the security footage – that’s something he’ll need to wrap his head around later – and commenting on the weapons they hold. Nobody notices him but Lucifer. 

“Hmm?” comes the reply. Lucifer is still keeping a suspicious eye on Trixie, who lies on the couch and trails her fingers over the fabric of the pillows. 

“A word?” Dan says. 

Lucifer saunters over to Dan, who leads him a little away from the others so they can talk more in private. Dan notices Chloe trail after them under the guise of checking out some books. She must know what Dan wants to talk about. 

Dan takes a deep breath. He gives Lucifer space, in case he feels nervous standing so close to someone who’s stabbed him. It doesn’t seem like it. In fact, Lucifer moves closer. 

“I’m glad you’re okay, man.” Dan begins. Lucifer hums in reply with an appreciative smile and a small nod. Dan swallows down the nerves and goes for it: “I can’t even begin to tell you how sorry I am for what happened. For what I did... I -"and then he trails off. 

Lucifer frowns and tilts his head, like he has no idea what Dan’s going on about. 

“Oh. You mean with the blade. Apology accepted." Lucifer says. He pats Dan on the shoulder and turns to leave. 

Dan grabs his arm. “Why are you acting like I didn’t do anything? Why aren’t you punishing me? That’s your whole shtick, man, with all that Devil crap.” he hisses. He immediately regrets it, wondering what came over him. 

“As I told you at the time: It wasn’t your fault. I only punish the guilty, Daniel. And that’s not you. Not this time, at least.” Lucifer says, as if that self explanatory.

“Are you saying I didn’t stab you with that murder weapon that then disappeared?” Dan needs to make sure. 

“Oh, you did.” Lucifer nods. “I only said it wasn’t your fault.” 

Dan gapes. “How is that not my fault?” he hisses, throwing his hands out. 

“Guys. Dan.” Chloe moves in between them, clearing her throat. She faces Dan, soft eyes filled with compassion. “He’s telling the truth, Dan. It really wasn’t your fault, okay? Lucifer told me what happened. It was the blade. It did something to you -” 

“The blade didn’t attack him, Chloe. I did. I almost killed someone in cold blood. That isn’t okay.” Dan says, defeated. 

“You did kill me, actually.” Lucifer points out. 

Chloe turns around to give Lucifer one of those glares she gives him when he’s messing up a crime scene, or going to far when questioning a suspect. 

“Anyhow. Dan. I know it’s a lot to process. Like, a lot. Believe me. But it’s true. I don’t really understand it myself, but I know you weren’t in control of what you were doing. And I know you would never chose to do anything like that. Ever. Not even to your worst enemy.” Chloe says earnestly. 

Dan has no idea what to think anymore. Nothing makes sense. 

His phone rings, giving him a perfect out of the conversation to gather his thoughts. 

* * * * * * 

Dan finishes the call with detective Hayes, taking a moment to let the news sink in. He has a feeling he should tell Maze what he just learned. 

“Where is she?” a voice calls from the elevator. Dan hadn’t noticed it coming up. The Penthouse is big, but as soon as Charlotte Richards comes in with Amenadiel, it feels too crowded in there. What's she doing here?

“Azrael. My sweet girl.” Charlotte practically runs over to the woman from the security footage, who leans on the bar counter beside Ella and Maze. Charlotte cups Azrael’s cheeks in her hands and checks her all over. 

“Mom, I’m okay. Really.” Azrael says sheepishly. 

Mom? 

“Great, Luci. Why don’t we just put up a big advertisement on your balcony; ‘world’s population: welcome in’” Amenadiel says, voice thick with sarcasm after he sees the the number of people in the room. 

“That’s not a bad idea, brother. The slogan needs to be a lot more catchy, of course. I might try that for my next orgy.” Lucifer says thoughtfully. Then all his focus is on Charlottte. 

“Look who’s being a good Mum.” Lucifer says, coming over from where he was sitting with Chloe, Trixie and Linda on the couch. “Finally decided to help us clean up your mess, have you?” 

Charlotte hugs the woman with the bowl haircut. She’s tense at first, and then she relaxes and hugs Charlotte back. 

“It’s good to see you, Mom.” Azrael says meekly. 

“I’ve missed you so much, my little angel.” Charlotte says softly, moving a stray hair behind Azrael’s ear. 

Dan’s eyes bounces from Lucifer, to Charlotte, to Amenadiel, again totally at a loss of what’s happening. 

Mom? 

Charlotte turns to Lucifer. “Why don’t you shoo these _people_ out so we can talk in private.” she says, waving one hand in a shooing motion. Dan gets the impression she was about to call them something else. Like mother, like son? He still has no clue what’s happening. 

“They stay if they want to stay. Clearly Amenadiel told you everything. You must have some theories. Well, out with it. What is this strange visitor from another place?” Lucifer says, walking closer. 

Dan watches the others so see if they are as baffled as he is. Chloe huddles Trixie close to her on the couch, she and Linda whispering back and forth. Maze glares at Charlotte with pure hate, head tilted in a way that suggests she’s imagining all kinds of wicked stuff to do to her. Dan catches Ella’s wide eyes, who is following the exchange as closely as he is. 

Charlotte goes to Lucifer, expression suddenly softer. She strokes his cheek tenderly. Dan gets the impression she’s tuned out everyone expect Lucifer, Amenadiel and Azrael. 

“I wish with all my being what happened to you could be undone. I know I’ve been a bad Mother, but you must believe me when I say it would break me to lose you. Like it broke me to lose Uriel. I never wanted you to get hurt. I never wanted any of my children to get hurt.” Charlotte says, looking at Azrael. 

Dan is just listening at this point. He isn’t even trying to make sense of it. 

“I’ve had a lot of time to think since I saw you. I think I know what happened. I should have realized at once when you told me that your Father saved you.” Charlotte continues. She runs her fingers through Lucifer’s hair lovingly. “Lucifer, you know the Blade destroys souls from Existence. Your Father and I are creators, we exists, and we create existence. My Being is weakened down here, in this body, but even in my full glory, I could never have reached beyond Existence itself. Neither can your Father.” 

“What are you saying, Mother?” Lucifer asks. 

“I’m saying your Father went to the end of Existence. For you. I don’t know for sure how He did it, but I imagine he must have destroyed a small part of Creation itself in hopes of creating a bridge between what Is, and what Isn't. To reach you. To create an opening for you to come back. You’ll never know how glad I am it worked.” Charlotte says. 

Lucifer looks vulnerable in a way Dan has never seen before. Disbelieving, but hopeful at the same time. Dan knows he’s witnessing something deeply personal, something real through all the strangeness and the metaphors. He can’t look away. None of them can. 

“What about Uriel? Why didn’t He do the same for him?” Lucifer asks. There is real pain in those words. 

“I think He did. You knew your brother. Always watching the patterns.” Charlotte laughs a bit, a pained laugh. “I think your brother saw what could happen if he went back. I think your Father created the opening, but I don’t think He had the power to pull either of you out Himself. You chose to come back, your brother didn’t.” 

“Why would Uriel chose that? He didn’t care about Earth or human souls.” Amenadiel says. 

“He did care about Father and Heaven, however. He was willing to use the Blade on you because he thought it would protect Dad.” Lucifer says. He has taken a step away from Charlotte as if distancing himself from what had just happened, all vulnerability gone from his expression. 

“Yeah, that’s what it wants. The Blade, I mean. It tried to steal it from me.” Azrael says. 

“Where is the Blade now?” Lucifer asks. 

“In your guestroom. Another thing: I don’t remember much, but I think my wings hurt it. It wouldn’t go near them. Otherwise it would have totally stolen my Blade.” Azrael says. 

“I guess that’s why the thing was so weak.” Maze says. “I say we hit it now, before it regains strength.” 

Dan knows he should say something, even though he has long since lost track of all the metaphors. 

“How do you propose we do that? Vacuum it to death? Use the world biggest fan to fan it away? Wait for the air to become warmer so it dissipates on its own? This isn’t a solid being. Knifes and punches won’t help us in this case, Maze.” Lucifer says. “And even if it did, we don’t know where the bloody things is.” 

“Um, guys.” Dan finds himself saying. All heads turn to him. He’s never been afraid to speak in front of a crowd, but now he is. “Hayes called. Detective Hayes. He, um, told me a party bus crashed. There were a lot of frozen bodies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. Dan will be devil revealed as well soon ;)


	19. Deus Ex Machina (Or Not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mist attacks. Wings. Flight. A lot happens. You'll see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'd planned to update last weekend, but that didn't work out. Alright, so this is my own personal favorite chapter so far! 
> 
> You're in for a wild flight.
> 
> I debated with myself on whether I should try to split the action up more to make it easier to read. This is ultimately a long single scene of action. I decided not to, because I don't want to disrupt the flow. Hope you enjoy ^_^

The penthouse descends into silence after Dan tells them about the crashed party bus and all those frozen bodies. 

Lucifer exchanges a wary glance with Maze. They’ve known each other for far too long to not know what the other one is thinking. Maze gives a silent nod and goes to get the Blade from the guestroom. 

“Did your colleague mention anything strange on the scene? A scorching cold mist perhaps?” Lucifer asks Dan, who shakes his head in confusion. “And when did this happen?” 

Dan checks the watch on his phone. “About half an hour ago.” 

Maze is back with the Blade. Azrael catches on, and reaches out for it. Maze hesitates, but when Lucifer nods, she relents. 

Lucifer watches the dimming sky outside for any sign of the mist, pondering. He feels and eerie sense of foreboding. 

Lucifer comes to a decision and claps his hands together. “Right. Time for all humans to go home.” he says lightly, as not to frighten them. It does not have the desired effect. Everyone starts speaking at once. Even Dan, who wants to call for backup if they are in danger from someone. Lucifer almost forgot the douche hasn’t been privy to the divine truth yet, considering how well he’s been following their conversation. 

“Go on. Chop, chop. The lift’s right there.” Lucifer says, ignoring their protests. He all but shepherds Linda and Chloe to it, who came over from the sofa. They try to resist, but there is little they can do against his strength. Mum smiles, pleased with this development. 

“Maze, why don’t you make sure they get home alright?” Lucifer says to Maze with a meaningful look. The demon has no wings to hurt the thing with, but Lucifer trusts her to figure out a way if push comes to shove. All he knows is that they can’t be anywhere near the blade right now, not when they know the mist wants it. Not when the mist has clearly regained its strength. It was because of him the detective ran into the mist in the gallery. It followed him, and she got caught in the crossfire. He will not put the detective or anyone else in danger. Azrael is the only one with wings at the moment. They won’t be able to protect them all. 

“No, Lucifer. No more secrets, okay? If -if you think it’s safest to split up, we’ll go, but don’t push us away. We can help.” the detective says. “Just talk to us.” 

The eerie foreboding from before is back, and Lucifer finally recognizes it for what it is. It’s the same feeling he had back in that place of nothing, back in the forest; the feeling of a dangerous presence, of being observed. 

“Leave. Now.” Lucifer growls at them all. His voice is a few octaves too low to sound natural. It’s filled with the same authority he used back in hell, a command that cannot be disobeyed. 

For a split second, he watches their shocked faces as they back towards the lift

It's too late.

The mist crashes in through the windows in a sea of shattered class. Lucifer feels it knock against him like a physical presence, almost making him fall. In an instant, the mist fills his home, pitch black and impossible to see through. Lucifer’s eyes burn with the fires from hell. He’s never had trouble seeing in the dark, but even with his devil eyes, he merely sees hazy shapes and forms. He stands his ground on the oppressive dark that pushes against him, but he can see furniture overturn, forms being pushed back, falling down. 

Lucifer roars in rage. His voice drowns out in the mist, a void that swallows all sound. 

And then the mist stops and stays still. Nothing moves. Glacial cold burns against Lucifer’s skin, numbs his fingers. It feels like standing in the middle of space without its stars. Lucifer is brought back to the time he flew through the void of space to create the first stars, and billions and billions of them to come. When all had been simple, when Hell did not exist yet. He had not been cold then. He followed his Father’s bidding, brought light to His creation. Even after his fall from Heaven, Lucifer found pride in them, loved them. They might have been born from God’s word, but they bear his own light. 

Lucifer wants nothing more than to have that power now, to have his wings back, so that he can punish this infernal mist for what it has done to all those he cares about. Rage burns within, boils in his blood.

He tries. He tries to will his wings back, like they had appeared when he came back from that place of nothing. He tries to create light, but all he accomplishes is a tiny spark in the palm of his hands. 

Then, movement. The mist begins to press in from all directions. Against his back, his wings scars. As if trying to keep them from unfurling. 

It must be doing the same to Azrael. 

Lucifer acts quickly. He sees the form of Azrael moving in the thick darkness and rushes to her. Even inches apart, she can’t see him and blindly attacks when he touches her. He dodges her wild punches and places the palm of his hand on her back, over her wings. Warms her. 

Her wings unfurl, and she spreads them wide, instantly clearing a small haven from the mist. A very small one. The thick mist presses against her like a dark wall. “Lu! No, wait -” Azrael calls after him, but he’s already back inside the stillness of the dark and can’t hear any more. 

They work fast, and within seconds Lucifer has lifted the detective, doctor and douche’s shaking bodies from the floor and all but carried them to the lift, where Azrael has cleared a path. 

Dan stumbles over his own feet and collapses on the ground the moment he sees Azrael’s wings beating away the darkness. He can only stare, open mouthed. 

“Lu! I’m so sorry. It took my blade.” Azrael calls as soon as she sees Lucifer, already winded from the battle of keeping the mist at bay. “What are you waiting for, dude? Get your wings out!” 

Amenadiel and Mum emerge from the dark before she finishes speaking. 

“Get them out of here.” Lucifer orders, pushing the detective and the doctor to his brother. The detective doesn’t let go of Lucifer’s arm. She tries to say something, but her stutter from the cold is too hard to understand. Her eyes are huge and pleading. Lucifer squeezes her arm before gently prying himself from her shaking grip so that Amenadiel can pull her to the safety of the lift. 

Back inside the darkness, Lucifer is on high alert. Why isn’t the mist doing anything? Why isn’t it actively attacking? Is it hoping to freeze them to death? Lucifer looks for two more familiar shapes in the dark as well as any small glint of the blade. There is no sign of either the child or Maze. Lucifer hopes they are together. 

There. Lucifer sees the familiar form of young Beatrice move towards him. He reaches out to her. His hand moves through solid cold. The form evaporates like it was never there. 

The mist is toying with him. 

Rage builds anew inside him. How dare it enter his home and hurt the ones he cares about? 

He takes a closer look at the shapes on the floor, and sees her. The child lies huddles by the shattered balcony door, too still. The rage is instantly replaces by fear.

"No, no, no."

Lucifer is with her in two strides. She’s already too cold to the touch. Lucifer embraces her against his own body, tries to extend the little warmth he has to her like he did with Azrael. He lift her up into his arms with great care. 

“Come on, little one. Let’s get you back to your mother, yeah?” Lucifer tells her as reassuringly as he can. She blinks up at him, gaze already becoming vacant. Like his sister’s had been. She’s only a small human, not an immortal angel. 

The child becomes limp in his arms. 

Lucifer closes his eyes and prays. _Dad. Please help me save her._

The answer is instantaneous. Lucifer feels a surge of power flow through him, sudden and strong. It makes his eyes glow like burning red coals. It forces open what has been blocked, almost painfully so. Lucifer unfurls his huge, pearly white wings, and instantly the mist backs away further than it did with Azrael’s wings. He beats them once, twice, and the mist thins out, becomes lighter, gray instead of black. 

“Stay there!” Lucifer hears Maze’s voice yell. He stops in mid movement and stays where he is, trusts that she has a good reason to ask that of him. 

He beats his wings, and the mist thins out even more. The penthouse becomes more visible. All at once, Lucifer sees something has gone wrong by the lift. The doors are closed, but Ella, Chloe and Daniel are still outside, where Azrael is still protecting them. He can see their eyes widen, their astonished faces taking in his wings, his burning eyes. And then Chloe and Dan both see their child in his arms, and Lucifer sees panic overtake them. Maze is over by the hallway. She's holding something, and wearing something on her back. Something changes around him, as if the mist comes back to its senses. It turns thick, drowning the penthouse in darkness once again. 

Lucifer beats his wings more, but all it does is to push away the mist closest to him. He stays where he is by the balcony, all the while keeping vigilant. He actively blocks the mist from leaving the same way it came in. He wonders why Maze wants to trap the mist in there with them. 

Beatrice suddenly gasps for breath in is arms and opens her eyes. Lucifer’s whole being fills with relief. She stares up at him, at first dazed, then with more and more focus. She tilts her head and looks him directly in the eye. Her face cracks into a toothy grin. “Whoaaah. Cool!” she exclaims. Lucifer forgot his eyes still burned hellfire. He can’t help himself, he smiles back with warmth. Beatrice moves her head back to take in his wings, who he beats now and again to keep the mist at bay. She stares, open mouthed. Much like her dad, actually. “I’m speechless.” she says, which makes Lucifer chuckle. 

Lucifer sees a flame in the dark. Maze emerges from the darkness with difficulty, something holding her back. She’s got a flamethromer from the weapon room. She wears the tank as a backpack, the fire flowing out of the tube she's holding. The thing is affected by heat, then. Nevertheless, Lucifer has a harder time pushing away the mist. It throws itself against them, almost desperately. He puts down the child and pushes her behind him, out to the balcony. Maze makes it out, and her eyes linger on Lucifer’s wings. She’s battered all over, clothes askew and wrinkled. Bruises are already forming on her neck and face. 

“Maze! Are you okay? What happened?” The child more or less steals the word right from Lucifer’s mouth as he continues to push away the mist. Lucifer sees Azrael’s wings move within, slowly leading the rest to him as well. 

“What happened is that this bastard really wants this.” Maze says and holds up Azrael’s blade. Lucifer suppresses the rage from what the mist did to her, but not the pride of the fact that Maze still didn’t lose the blade to it. “You okay, Trix?” Maze asks Beatrice, who nods with a smile at Lucifer, eyes twinkling. 

Lucifer moves his wings with even more force to create space as Azrael comes closer with the others. “Oh my God. Baby!” the detective’s voice is shrill. She and Dan rush to embrace their daughter without a second look at Lucifer’s wings. “You’re okay.” she says to Beatrice, and Lucifer has never heard her sound more relieved.

“My eyes are right here, darling.” Lucifer jokes to Ella, who gawks at his wings. She then gawks at his devil eyes, which might not be much better. He’s temped to revert back to his brown ones, but he sees better in the dark this way. Not that it does much good. The mist is a restless, swirling chaos. Desperate now that it can no longer reach the blade. 

He can see Azrael is struggling, tired. They get them all out on the balcony whilst Lucifer and Azrael stand inside to prevent the mist from following. Even with their two pairs of wings, the mist keeps pushing against them, heavy.

“We’re trapped. Both elevators are a no go.” Maze says. For the first time, Lucifer wishes his home had emergency stairs instead of the two lifts; the main one and the service lift in the back. Ella tells them about how Charlotte Richards, the other angel and Linda had managed to get inside the elevator before the mist got past Rae-Rae and destroyed the door. Maze shows him a text from Linda that simply says _We’re okay_ , followed by a string of worried texts. 

“That’s the only way out.” Maze nods towards the balcony, which makes everyone look at the two pair of wings yet again. Lucifer understands. They need to keep the mist trapped inside while they escape, or it will only follow them wherever they go. 

“I take it the blade doesn’t work on it.” Lucifer states. Maze shakes her head. They can wonder about why the mist wants it later. It’s a perfect opportunity to strike it down right now, trapped as it is at the moment. But Lucifer can already feel his wings tiring, and he begrudgingly admits to himself that neither he nor Azrael can do more than to keep it at bay. Besides, getting the detective, spawn, douche and Miss Lopez to safety is their first priority. 

Unless some of his siblings can come out to play. Lucifer swallows his pride and prays to them. More wings would mean they had a chance to end it before anyone else could get hurt, but no one answers. Of course they don’t. It makes him angry to know that they could help, but they choose not to.

Lucifer tries to create light yet again, but seems the power boost from his Dad only worked on the wings. Lucifer is sick and tired of His cryptic games.

Maze closes the curtains and uses the flaming tool to set them on fire.

It works. Lucifer feels the pressure of the mist lessen against his wings. Azrael visibly relaxes. 

“Well, ladies first.” Lucifer tells Azrael. One of them needs to stay behind to make sure the mist doesn't follow whilst the other flies the humans to safety.

“No. Both of you. It will only take more time if you go one at a time. Look at it. It can’t touch the flames.” Maze says, indicating to the covering mist behind the burning curtains. “If not -” Maze holds up the shaft of the flamethrower. 

She’s right. Lucifer automatically turns to the detective, who still kneels in front of young Beatrice. 

Chloe shakes her head vehemently. “No. You take her first.” she says, voice thick with emotion. Lucifer can tell there is no use and no time to argue. 

“Hey.” Maze says. She gives the blade back to Azrael.

Azrael shakes her head. “You take it, Lu. I've already lost it twice now." He takes the blade and secures it to his belt.

“Stand back.” he says, and smashes through part of the railing with one wing. “Come on, child.” he says, beckoning for Beatrice. Azrael already has her arms around Ella. Dan holds his daughter back from going to him with a wary eye at Lucifer. He’s still shaking, and maybe not only from the cold. 

Lucifer rolls his eyes. “We don’t have time for this. Give me the child.” he says, but he turns his devil eyes back to their normal brown. 

Dan lets go. With a last hesitant look at her parents, Beatrice jumps into Lucifer’s arms. Lucifer holds her close to his body and wastes no time. He jumps off the balcony where the railing used to be and spreads his wings to fly into the dimmed sky. Azrael does the same with Ella. 

Five years without wings is nothing compared to how long Lucifer has been alive. To fly is second nature, even though his wings feel stiff and tired. He shoots up into the sky and sees the detective and douche watch him with open mouths. The mist is still trapped inside. Good. 

Azrael flies beside him with enough room between them to not get in the way of each other. Lucifer leads the way to the first place he can think of, which he hopes is far enough away from the penthouse. He holds his arms securely around Beatrice, and she holds around his neck. She’s presses so close to him, he can feel her heartbeat. Strangely, the child isn’t afraid at all. She cranes her neck to watch the city below, awe and excitement shining in her eyes. 

Ella watches him from where she flies with Azrael, smiling more widely than he’s ever seen her do, which says a lot. She mirrors Trixie’s child-like expression. 

The flight only takes a couple of minutes. Lucifer lands on the balcony outside Charlotte Richard’s city apartment and easily unlocks the door. He puts Beatrice down. “You will stay here with Miss Lopez” he says. She nods, adopting a more serious expression. Azrael's landing is harsher. Her wings almost give out before she’s reached the balcony. Miss Lopez yelps, but Azrael manages to lift them up.

Azrael collapses against the door frame. Her wings droop down, slight tremors running through them. She’s utterly exhausted. Nevertheless, she tries to stretch out her wings to fly again. They won’t obey her. 

“Watch over them. I’ve got this.” Lucifer says, given her shoulder a squeeze. He lifts off the balcony. 

The flight back takes only seconds because he doesn’t have to consider how the speed would affect a human body. He’s relieved to see the mist is still trapped inside under Maze’s vigilant look. The detective and Daniel give him room to land. 

“Where’s your sister?” Maze asks. 

“Out for the count. It’s only me. Come on, detective.” Lucifer says, reaching out for Chloe. She is hesitant to go before Dan. Lucifer already feels more tired in her proximity, and when her body presses against his, the ache from his wound gets worse. He wishes she didn’t have that effect on him right now. 

Chloe gives a small shriek when he takes off. Lucifer makes sure Maze and Daniel are doing alright before he beats his wings forcefully to lift them high up into the sky. Her hold around him is cramped, and she shuts her eyes tight. Who knew the detective was this scared of heights? 

Lucifer can’t fly as fast as he did the first time around. Her closeness makes the burn in his wound and strain in his wings so much worse. However, he keeps beating them, and soon the detective challenges herself to open her eyes. She loosens the tight grip around his neck when she realizes how secure his hold around her is. He feels her hand gradually move further back and stop near the base of the wings, her hand resting above his working muscles. She looks up into his eyes, mesmerized. A smile spreads on her lips that is so filled with warmth and trust Lucifer can’t help but to return it. 

They left the balcony door open at the city apartment. Beatrice comes running to give her mother a hug as soon as Lucifer lands. His hands linger for a moment around the detective before he takes off again, no time to lose.

The flight back takes longer this time. Too long. Lucifer sees the curtains are beginning to fall down and Maze has trouble keeping the mist back. It’s a miracle the flamethrower still works. Maze sees Lucifer approaching. Without any warning whatsoever, she gives Dan a good push. There's no railing to stop his fall. 

Lucifer flies faster to catch the screaming douche. He knows Maze did it so Lucifer wouldn’t have to waste time landing, but she could have waited until he came a little closer. It’s no matter. Lucifer manages to catch up. The terrified look in his face is so priceless Lucifer wishes he had his phone so he can take a picture and treasure it forever. He takes hold of Dan and begins by flying sideways, as not to jerk the douche around too much. Speaking of phones, some are pointed straight at them from the street below. His brother’s worst nightmare, that. Lucifer gains some height. 

The douche lives up to the name and screams all the way to the apartment despite Lucifer's efforts to get him to shut up. Lucifer is glad when he can drop the douche off on the balcony, where Beatrice is waiting. 

Lucifer barely lands, he needs to get back to Maze. He’s winded, tired. He’s flies farther away from the detective, but his wound continues to hurts. He trails a hand over it, and it comes back wet. The damned thing has opened again. He’s so sick and tired of that wound. 

Lucifer flies as fast as he can back to Maze. Just in time, it seems. Maze sees him and throws herself off the ledge at the same time the mist explodes out of the penthouse. It’s harder to dive down the second time around, but at least Maze doesn’t scream like the douche had. The mist dives down with him. 

By the time Lucifer catches Maze, the mist is below them, quickly trying to surround them. Maze was right to trap it in the penthouse while he and Azrael got everyone out. 

Every time Lucifer dives down, the mist is below him, forcing him back up. He can’t drop Maze off either without letting her fall further than even a demon could survive. 

“If that’s how you want it.” Lucifer growls, and starts gaining altitude. He reaches the clouds and keeps climbing into the thin, cold air above, ignoring Maze’s protests. The mist follows. 

Lucifer intends to dive down to hit it full force with his wings, hoping to hurt it and slow it down enough for them to escape out of its sight. 

Lucifer holds Maze close to his body, and dives. Something goes wrong. As soon as he hits the mist, a blinding pain soars through his side, making dark spots dance across his vision. He spreads his wings by instinct, stopping their dive. Maze yells something, and Lucifer looks down to see the mist has shaped itself to press in on his wound, so impossibly cold. 

He blacks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Cliffhanger.
> 
> When Lucifer tells all the humans to go home, I thought of as a kind of opposite version of when he tells 'all good demons' to go home in season 4.


	20. A Conversation Long Overdue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and God have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe and well you lovely people <3

**Lucifer.**

“Lucifer!”

Lucifer is jolted back to consciousness when sudden thunder shakes the sky. He sees Maze free fall above him. She leans downward head first, tries to position herself to dive down faster. Behind her, dark clouds appears from nowhere, obscuring the sea of stars above. Lucifer has never seen her so terrified. 

“Lucifer!” she roars again. Her voice is as powerful as the screaming wind in his ears. 

It’s a warning. Lucifer catches the golden glint from the corner of his eye in time to grab the hilt of Azrael’s blade. He stops it inches away from his chest, above his heart. He yanks it away from the mist’s grip with a grunt and spreads his wings. 

Only they won’t move. The cold hold around them locks them in a painful position. Lucifer can’t open them to stop his fall. The mist pushes him downward faster than gravity pulls. 

His wings must hurt it, but it holds on anyway. 

The mist is no longer formless. It moves from behind and shapes itself into the rough form of a man. Two hands with long, twitching fingers close around the hilt of the blade, over Lucifer’s own hands. They force the blade back above Lucifer’s heart. 

Lucifer feels the hold on his wings loosen slightly, only for a short moment. He does not act on it. Now he knows why the creature didn’t attack them all at once back in his penthouse. Why it only focused on attacking Maze. 

Lucifer uses all his strength to push away the blade as the creature presses harder, as they keep plummeting down to the ground. They spiral and turn in the air with nothing to steady them. The strain of it makes Lucifer scream. 

It works. 

The mist is so focused on pressing the blade to his chest, the hold around the wings loosens more. 

Lucifer rips his wings free and uses the momentum to push the blade to the side, away from its grip. He propels himself away from the creature, spiraling in the air despite his best efforts. The aerodynamics twist and pull on his wings, making it hard to move them into the right position to fly.

Above, Maze yells. 

Lighting flashes and thunder rumbles through the sky once more. This time, the lighting finds a target. It hits the center mass of the creature, turning it into a formless and dark mist once more. Lucifer casts a surprised glance up to the sky.

Lucifer finally manages to tuck in his wings. He unfurls them again and manages to gain control. 

He wastes no time. He pushes himself up as Maze keeps falling down. He catches her more clumsily than he mans to, knocking the air out of them both. The force sends them into a new spiral, both reaching out for each other. Lucifer grabs Maze’s hand and pulls her towards him. He tucks in his wings with difficulty, watching as the city below comes closer and closer. 

“Damn it, Lucifer!” Maze yells right before Lucifer moves them in a right position and spreads his wings. Just in time to avoid crashing unto the top of one of the few skyscrapers of Los Angeles. Maze’s foot taps into the signal tower at the top, bending it out of shape. Maze grunts in pain. 

Lucifer gives the blade to Maze.

Her added weight is almost more than Lucifer can bear. The dark clouds above have hastened the evening to fall, making the lights from below almost blinding. 

Maze holds around his neck with a hard grip. “Never do that again.” she growls. 

Lucifer makes sure he sees no sigh of the mist before he heads towards Charlotte Richards’ city apartment. He’s more winded than he would like, and he knows Maze notices. 

“Is that where you brought them?” Maze asks as soon as she recognizes the building. Lucifer doesn’t answer. He has a hard time keeping them in the air altogether. “Lucifer. Focus. Is Decker in there?” 

Lucifer isn’t listening. He sees the open balcony door and dives down. He presses Maze against his body and barely has the sense to tuck in his wings to get through the narrow opening. It’s a miracle they make it through. He immediately spreads them once they are inside to stop the momentum. He and Maze crash into the spacious living area. Someone screams. People scatter away from him like fish scatter from a shark. 

He lets go of Maze before he collapses near the sofa. The last thing he remembers is all their panicked faces before he sinks into unconsciousness. 

* * * * * * 

He becomes aware of warm hands touching his face, his neck. The detective. Her breath comes in short hitches as she feels his pulse. Around them; noise. Voices speaking over each other. 

“Decker. Leave.” Maze’s voice threatens. Lucifer knows his demon well enough to recognize the very well concealed strain in her voice when she’s in pain. 

“What? No!” 

* * * * * *

“Chloe. It’s better for him this way. I promise I can explain, but we need to leave right now.” Linda’s voice is urgent, yet somehow calming at the same time. 

Lucifer feels the warm hands let go. 

“Mommy, what’s happening?” comes the child’s terrified voice. 

* * * * * *

“It’s gonna be fine, Trix. Go with your dad, okay?” Maze says with a kind voice. 

“Okay.” the child says, uncertain. 

* * * * * *

Someone touches his wound. 

“It’s still bleeding. Ellen. Do you know human first aid?” Maze’s voice again. 

“Shouldn’t we find someone who knows devil first aid?” comes Miss Lopez’ nervous reply. 

“Hold on. I think I have some duct tape in a drawer somewhere.” Mum’s voice. 

“Linda left a bag of some supplies in the bedroom. Ellen, do it.” 

* * * * * *

A soft pair of hands touch over his wound, careful and deliberate. They press down. Lucifer grunts in pain. 

“Sorry!” comes Miss Lopez’ voice. 

“No, it’s good. It means he’s awake.” Maze says. “Hurt him again.” 

* * * * * *

It would be so easy to let go. Why doesn’t he? He has his wings now. He can simply fly back once he gets to hell. 

* * * * * *

Someone slaps his cheek, hard.

“You cruel bastard. You don’t get to to do this to me again.” Maze hisses. 

“Yeah, Lu. Don’t do you dare leave this room, or I’ll push your soul right back.” Azrael threatens. 

“When did you learn to do that?” Mum asks. 

Azrael doesn’t answer. 

“Oh God, oh God, oh God.” Ella chants in panic. 

* * * * * *

But there is no guarantee he will end up in hell, not with this wound. Besides, he gets the faint impression they don’t want him to go. 

* * * * * *

Lucifer wakes up and feels completely serene. He finds himself on a mountain top in a newly created world, watching the stars shine above. 

It has the quality of a good dream. 

**Hello, son.**

Lucifer smiles without mirth. “I should have known this was your doing. The beginning of Earth. How creative. Then again, you were always more involved in the beginning, weren’t you?” Lucifer says without looking at the man beside him. 

**Perhaps too much so.**

Lucifer scoffs, slightly surprises by the answer. He looks at the tall, black man standing a short distance away, who watches the earth in its splendor below. His Father smiles peacefully. 

Lucifer regards Him with hate. But to do something against Him would prove fruitless. It always was. 

“Let me guess: come to give me an illusion of an ultimatum before I kick off into oblivion?” 

God chuckles. 

**No need.** God says, a twinkle in this eye. **You are alive and going nowhere. I simply came to talk. I thought this place would present a neutral ground. We can go somewhere else if you should so desire.**

Lucifer automatically thinks of his home. In a blink of an eye, they are in his penthouse. All is quiet, pristine. Lucifer stands beside the piano. The balcony doors are open, letting in a soft breeze, showcasing the stars. 

“’Ask, and it shall be given to you’ indeed, Father.” Lucifer quotes, shaking his head. He faces his Father, who stands by the bar. “Well then: Talk.” 

**It was I who stopped your prayers from reaching your brothers and sisters.**

Lucifer’s anger is simmering. If any of his sibling had come to help when he’d asked, the creature would no longer be of any danger to anyone. But with it, a new thought: Would any of them have come if Father had not interfered, or would they remain passive, like so many of them had before he fell? 

“A for honesty. What do you want, a gold medal?” Lucifer seethes, wishing for a drink. One appears in his hand. 

**The creature is learning to withstand the direct touch of divinity. It must not be allowed to devour a divine soul.**

God’s mirth is gone. He watches Lucifer gravely. 

Lucifer raises his eyebrows and takes a sip from his drink in feigned nonchalance. He knows a direct warning from God is not something that can be ignored, and this is as direct as it gets. At the same time, his anger builds. 

“Then this is hardly the time to play games. What are you waiting for? Will it out of existence. Put that thing back where it came from, or so help me.” Lucifer says, waving his arm. 

**Its nature is my opposite. I cannot touch it directly. You, my light bringer, can.**

“We already tried that.” Lucifer says, exasperated. “Look where that got us.” He indicates around, and the penthouse instantly changes to show the mess it would be in reality after the creature attacked. Shattered glass on the floor, overturned furniture, books scattered about the floor, remains of burnt curtains by the open balcony. 

“And you still haven’t said what the bloody thing is.” Lucifer says. 

God walks over to the piano, trails his hand over the shining surface. It’s the only thing untouched by the mess.

**It is of my own creation.**

Lucifer raises his eyebrows. 

**I extended my reach to somewhere I should not have. I reached beyond my limits and this was the consequence. It bears my spark of creation, but it also bears a touch of what lies beyond. It is an impossible creature. One that should not exist.**

God watches the stars outside, as if he can gaze into eternity and see it all at once, even though they are inside a dream. 

Lucifer regards his Father for a minute, and thinks about his Mum’s theory for what had happened. That He had gone to the edge of existence and smashed it open to reach him and Uriel. Perhaps she had been right. The thought is too much to take in at the moment, and what it all means. He suddenly craves a session with Dr. Linda. He doesn’t let it materialize inside the dream. 

“What reason could you possibly have had to not stop it all from happening in the first place.” Lucifer accuses. 

**A parent always hopes their children will come to the right decision on their own. I did not pay attention. When I did, it was too late.** God says, and looks into nothing. 

Lucifer knows her refers to what happened between himself and Uriel. It’s too painful to think about. Lucifer turns away and downs his drink in one gulp. He craves a cigarette. A pack of them and a lighter turn up in his pocket. He lights one and takes a long inhale. 

**I looked into the future, and I saw chances for it happening again a second time. However, the chances were small, and I was weak from my endeavor. All pointed towards Daniel Espinoza being able to control the pull, and you taking the weapon away from him with nothing more than a shallow cut on the left upper quadrant of your abdomen. That is not what happened.**

“No, it was not.” Lucifer says, voice low. 

**You must use your light. That is the only way.**

“Right, no pressure. Aren’t you forgetting something? I can’t do that anymore.” Lucifer enunciates the last part as if God is hard of hearing. Lucifer had tried and tried to summon his light after he got his wings back. The light bringer powers are no longer his. They belonged to someone he used to be, to the angel he was before he fell. 

**They are part of who you are, my son. All I did back there was to give you a nudge to access your wings. The rest is yours and yours alone.** God says, either reading Lucifer’s mind, or thinking of the same thing. 

Lucifer gives out an exasperated sigh. His Father is exactly as he remembers Him to be: saying something, and really saying nothing at all. He suspect He is pushing heavily on the serenity inside the dream as well. Otherwise Lucifer’s anger would long since have gotten the better of him. 

“All I ask is that you keep them safe. They are innocents in all of this.” Lucifer says.

 **I will do what I can. You must be careful. Its actions are unpredictable even to me.** God says. 

He then cocks His head as if listening to something only He can hear. He smiles. 

**Best you wake up. Your friend Ella Lopez has been praying for you for some time now. Give her my best regards, will you?** He says, and the twinkle in his eye is back. 

The dream is beginning to unravel. 

“No, wait.” Lucifer turns to see his Father is gone. It's also a relief. There is so much he wishes to say to Him, so much he wishes God could say. That will never happen. 

**I cannot take it away completely, but allow me to lessen your burden. It’s time.** Lucifer hears his Father say before he blinks his eyes open to see the faces of Miss Lopez and Azrael lean over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologize for that Monsters Inc reference. It was too tempting to leave out. Let's pretend Lucifer was curious to watch something with 'Monsters' in the title. xD
> 
> Alright, I'm getting nearer to the end. I have never written a multi-chapter fic before so I don't really know how many chapters are left. I've already edited the tags and summary of this story once, and I will probably do it again either before or after I finish this. I will also be going back to do some minor edits. Nothing big though. 
> 
> Edit (09.08.20): I have now finished those minor edits on previous chapters.


	21. No More Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe learns something that makes her see Lucifer in a whole new light. Dan and Trixie have a talk, and Lucifer wakes up in the care of Ella, Rae-Rae and Linda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay! This chapter took so much longer to get done than I wanted it too. 
> 
> Stay safe and well!

Chloe allows Amenadiel to pull her away from Lucifer. Linda’s heels click on the floor and then the ground as she runs behind them. When Amenadiel finally comes to a stop by a row of benches a full block away from the apartment, he is the only one who isn’t out of breath. 

Both he and Linda slump down to a seat on the benches; he defeated, she exhausted. Linda takes off one of her heels and starts massaging her foot. 

Chloe, however, paces in front of them even while catching her breath. Her heart races, her minds swirls. She tries to ground herself in the surroundings. Amenadiel found a beautiful place to stop; a row of benches in a semi circle around a small fountain. Two ducks float lazily in the water. Chloe finds herself focusing on their wings, so incredibly small compared to Lucifer’s. 

She sees it happening all over in her head. Lucifer came crashing in with Maze, and even as she pulled Trixie away from the huge wings, she saw at once something was seriously wrong. By the way he stood, the way he moved. How he looked right through her before he collapsed. 

“He’s okay now? After I left?” Chloe asks as soon as her breath allows it, arms crossed feebly around herself. 

“It might take some time, but yes. He’ll be fine.” Amenadiel says. 

That calms her down, if only a little. “You said you would explain. Explain. Why did I have to leave?” Chloe demands. 

“I’m sorry, Chloe. I don’t know much. All I know is that you make him vulnerable. Somehow. I don’t know why.” Linda says. She waves the high heel around as she speaks. “I doubt even Lucifer does.” she adds, meeting Amenadiel’s gaze to invite him to disagree. He says nothing. 

Chloe rubs her chin, tries to piece together everything in her head. “What-? How? What does that even mean?” 

“It means that he’s no longer immortal when he’s around you.” Amenadiel says. “At first he thought it was some kind of mortality glitch. I thought it was a sign from our Father for me to-” Amenadiel stops himself. He looks down to the ground. 

Chloe’s detective instincts kick in. “To what? Kill him?” she baits. She uses the same tone of voice she would use on any other criminal. Lucifer had told her, after all, that his brother once tried to kill him. 

Amenadiel looks up, shame evident on his face. “He told you that? Chloe, I’m sorry. I had no idea Malcolm would do what he did. I-” he stops. 

Chloe feels all color drain from her face. “He didn’t tell you that part.” Amenadiel realizes. 

“What did you do?” Chloe chokes out, her body stiff with repressed fury. With the addition of Linda’s steady glare, Amenadiel has no choice but to tell them. About how he brought Malcolm’s soul back from Hell, how he threatened to send the corrupted cop back there unless he did what he was told; to kill Lucifer so the lord of Hell would finally be back where he belonged. 

“My daughter got kidnapped. My little girl could have died. Do you realize that? An innocent child could have been killed. Three innocent people _did_ die. Where the hell is the justice in that?” Chloe’s whole body shakes. 

“I know how wrong it was. I tried to make everything right. If it weren’t for _my_ actions, maybe none of this would have happened. Lucifer wouldn’t have made that deal with Father. Uriel wouldn’t have – Uriel might still be alive. And the blade wouldn’t have fallen into the wrong hands.” Amenadiel speaks as if Chloe and Linda are no longer there. His private confession, something eating him alive. 

“What deal? What deal did Lucifer make?” Chloe asks, apprehension already heavy in her stomach, at the same time Linda asks: “Is Uriel your brother who died?” 

Whether Amenadiel knows there is no use holding back, or if it is a relief for him to talk about it, he tells them everything. 

Chloe takes it in, feeling sick to her stomach. Flashes of memories fly through her brain. 

Of a time she walked with Lucifer through a movie set on their first case together after everything that happened with Malcolm. 

_Two days ago, you were shot point-blank._

_Ah. Well, no need to thank me for my heroism. Well, maybe just a little. No one’s stopping you._

_There was blood all over you. You should be dead._

_Par for the course for our adventures, Detective. What’s new?_

Of how protective Lucifer had been after her car accident. So uncharacteristically worried. 

Of the time he showed up to that crime scene, drunk and disheveled. She had known something was seriously wrong. Why hadn’t see listened to her instincts from the beginning? Instead she’d been hard on him, kicked him off the case. 

Chloe collapses down to a seat on the bench. Warms tears flow down her cheeks, but she doesn’t care. 

Lucifer had died. For her. He knew she made him vulnerable, but he went into that hangar anyway to save her and Trixie. He’d made a deal with his Father, with God himself, to keep her safe. And when another brother had come to make sure Lucifer held his end of the bargain, Lucifer had been forced to chose between her and his own Mother. He had killed his brother. For her. To save them both. 

And then he’d tried to punish himself for it. 

She remembers Lucifer making himself a target for the sniper, asking to be shot. She thought he’d done it to save that woman, because no matter how often he told her that he didn’t care, that he was evil, that he was the devil, she knew that wasn’t who he truly was. 

_You don’t know a thing about who I am, Detective, or what I’ve done._

_Just talk to me, Lucifer, please. Just tell me what’s going on. I’m here for you, okay? I just wanna understand._

_But you can’t understand, Detective. And you never will._

She had taken it as rejection. It hurt that he still didn’t trust her after everything they’d been through together. What if he’d simply been stating a fact? A fact that hurt him just as much. She truly couldn’t understand because she’d never seen all of him, Devil and all. She had tried to fit his larger than life persona into that of a normal man, a human. All his failings, the excessive drinking, the drug use, all the sex, the borderline narcissism, it all takes on a new meaning now that she knows he’s an immortal being. Someone who, as far as she knows, has spent the vast majority of his life in literal Hell. 

Someone who takes the time to ask people what they desire, who makes deals to fulfill those desires, who remembers names and coffee orders. Someone who hadn’t taken advantage of her that time Chloe waltzed right into his penthouse, drunk, and tried to kiss him, even though he’d tried to get in her pants from day one. 

How much has she misunderstood? How much has he done for her without her knowing? 

“You okay, Chloe?” Linda says, and pulls her out of her thoughts. Chloe didn’t notice Linda come closer. They sit shoulder to shoulder, and already they lean on each other. 

Chloe is not okay, but she nods anyway. 

“I’ll give you two some space.” Amenadiel says, who only looks tired now. He walks away, but doesn’t go far. He must want to keep an eye on them, or maybe he wants to make sure Chloe doesn’t run back to Lucifer. 

Right now, she really wishes she could.

“I think Lucifer told me all of that. In his own way. Back when I thought it was all metaphors.” Linda says. Suddenly she lets out a small, hysterical laugh that makes Chloe jump. “I guess – I guess it’s just hitting me how much I have left to unravel about all of this. Lucifer and I haven’t had time to sit down and talk yet, like, _really_ talk. He’s told me so much. None of that were metaphors. How am I supposed to deal with all of that?” 

“Linda, Linda, listen.” Chloe urges. “If someone can do it, it’s you. You’re strong. And think of how much you've helped him already when you didn’t know the truth. I think he’s lucky to have you. I’m glad he does.” 

Linda smiles. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, and then lets it out slowly. Already she is more collected than before. Therapist magic. 

“I think I’m going to head back. Someone needs to make sure our favorite devil gets the care he needs, right?” she says, sensing Chloe’s need to make sure he’s okay. “I’ll keep you posted.” 

Chloe smiles, grateful. She giver Linda a hug before she goes, and after she does, Chloe takes a deep breath of her own. It comes out loaded and heavy, and does little to clear her mind. She dries her tears with the back of her hand.

Chloe already knows she wants Lucifer in her life, and how much it would hurt if he wouldn’t be. There’s so much she misunderstood about him, but she also thinks there’s a lot she didn’t misunderstand. She knows he will continue to piss her off, and to make every case they work about him. He’ll be dangerous at times, he’ll cross lines, he’ll seek justice for people and punish bad guys. Despite the hurt inside her right now, the chaos of emotions, she’s looking forward to get to know him better. The real him. 

No more misunderstandings. 

She takes another deep breath, and this time she feels the emotions calming on the exhale. Not by much, but it’s something. 

By the third breath, she’s ready to call Trixie to make sure she’s okay. By the fourth, a plan begins to form inside her mind on how to help Lucifer stop that thing. 

* * * * * *

“I’m okay, mommy.” Trixie says into her phone. It’s the second time Chloe calls. The first time, Dan and Trixie had just left the city apartment in Linda’s car on their way to Dan’s place. 

Trixie sits on the couch, holding around a pillow with a picture of a sunflower on it. It’s getting late, but all the lights are on. The first thing Dan did when they entered was to lock the door and cover all the windows. If he owned boards, he would have boarded them up as well to make sure nothing could get inside. 

Now he’s in the kitchen making hot chocolate after their left over pizza dinner. Neither of them ate much. 

Dan stirs the pot and pretends he isn’t on the verge of losing his mind. 

“Okay… Yeah… I will… I know mommy…. Be careful… I love you too…. Dad, mom wants to talk to you.”

It takes a moment for Dan to register that Trixie is now speaking to him. She comes over to the kitchen to give him her phone. She then sits down at the kitchen table, resting her head over her arms as she waits for him to finish the call. 

Dan keeps his responses as neutral as possible, not wanting to worry Trixie. When he hangs up, worry gnaws in his stomach for Chloe. He notices Trixie watching him. He smiles meekly and carefully pours the steaming hot chocolate into two cups. The slight shaking of his hands makes it difficult. 

“Don’t forget the marshmallows.” Trixie says. 

Dan smiles. “I won’t, monkey.” he says, though he had forgotten them. 

He giver her one of the cups and sits down beside her. They don’t say anything for a while. They haven’t spoken much at all since they got home. He, because he doesn’t know what to say, and she, because she’s deep in thought. 

“Dad, are you scared?” Trixie suddenly asks. 

“Yeah, munchkin. I guess I am.” Dan says, deciding to be honest. “Are you?” 

“Yeah. But Maze won’t let anything bad happen to him, so it’s gonna be okay.” Trixie says. She blows on her drink to cool it down. Dan realizes they are talking about two very different kinds of fears. 

“I’m sure Lucifer’s gonna be fine, monkey.” he says, as reassuringly as he can. 

_”Give me the child.” the monster demands. Dan holds around his daughter while smoke blows from burning curtains behind them, and glowing red eyes bore into his. They burn like the sun, impossible to look at directly, and at the same time, they draw him in. They show Dan his darkest fears and deepest shames, making him feel small, insignificant. Dan’s whole body shakes with terror. And then they change. Dark brown eyes watch him instead, so full of that cocky impatience Dan has gotten used to by now. It’s not a monster. He’s just that dick of a consultant who always steals Dan’s pudding, and who is going to get his daughter away from the monster inside the penthouse. Dan let’s go of Trixie and watches her run into the arms of the Devil._

Dan really has no clue how to talk to Trixie about what they both saw. What he brought her into. If only he’d let the babysitter pick her up from school instead. If only he hadn’t taken her to Lucifer’s. Thankfully she seems absurdly fine with the whole thing. Dan doesn’t want to mess that up by saying something wrong. 

He takes a sip from his drink. It burns his tongue. His feet bounce with nervous energy. He has trouble sitting still. Trixie doesn’t seem to notice. She takes a long sip from her own cup. 

“They don’t scare you?” Dan finally asks. 

Trixie puts down her cup and considers. It reminds him of Chloe, although the brown mustache of hot chocolate kind of ruins the effect. “Nah. I know everyone says they’re supposed to be bad, but they could never be bad. Maze is my best friend, and Lucifer is too nice to be evil. You know he helped me with a bully once?” 

Dan almost spills his drink. “He did?” 

Trixie smiles widely. “Yeah, it was really funny. Remember that time I got in trouble at school and mommy came to pick me up with Lucifer?” she asks. Dan nods with tight lips. That would never have happened if he’d picker her up on time like he was supposed to. 

“I was waiting for mommy when he sat down beside me, and then I ended up telling him about Suzie and that fake snapchat account she used to make fun of me.” Trixie continues. “It was so cool. He went over to her, right, and then he made her scream like she was in a scary movie, like this:” 

Trixie imitates the scream melodramatically. Dan can’t help the smile pulling at his lips. 

“I think he showed her his red eyes, because the day after she told me there was something wrong with them and that I needed to stay away from him.” Trixie muses. “She was really nice to everyone after that. She even got some new friends because she stopped being so mean. I think she’s more happy now, too.” 

Somehow Dan imagines Lucifer didn’t intend for those consequences to happen. That makes him imagine Lucifer talking to at risk youths at the police station with the same type of results. Scared straight by the Devil himself. 

“What’s so funny, dad?” Trixie wonders. 

Dan didn’t realize he’d started to laugh. “Nothing, honey. Um, yea, that was really nice of him.” 

Trixie nods, beaming, and continues to drink her hot chocolate. 

Dan remembers that day too. He’d showed up outside the school to see Chloe beside the tall, handsome stranger and couldn’t help the sting of jealousy. Thankfully that’s gone now. He’d been tired, and annoyed, and worried about Chloe getting herself into trouble again with the department, like she had with the Palmetto case. The two of them had argued. 

_Perhaps you should refrain from arguing in front of the child. It’s unbecoming._

Lucifer had sounded different then, Dan remembers. More arrogant. But Lucifer had been right. It was unfair to let Trixie get in the middle of things. It didn’t stop Dan from instantly disliking him though. 

Instantly disliking the Devil. His abuela would have been proud. 

Dan thoughts continue to swirl after he gets Trixie to bed with the promise to wake her up if Maze calls. He rests on the couch, his mind less of a mess after the talk with Trixie. He no longer fears Lucifer or Maze that much. He fears the coldness inside the penthouse. He fears seeing Trixie, or Chloe, or anyone he cares about, hurt. And he fears the implication of it all. If Lucifer is real, it means that Hell is real, and Dan is not sure his slate is clean enough to go anywhere else. 

Hell, the Devil himself calls him a douche. 

Dan finds himself hugging the same pillow Trixie hugged before. 

He forces his mind to stop. He can’t think about that now. He only wants to keep Trixie safe, to protect everyone he cares about. That’s it. 

* * * * * *

Lucifer blinks his eyes open to see the faces of miss Lopez and Azrael lean over him. Azrael smiles a warm, half smile, showcasing a dimple. Miss Lopez beams at him with that loving, hopeful smile of hers. Lucifer looks away, unused to that kind of attention and not sure what to do with himself. 

He finds himself on the floor of Charlotte Richard’s apartment with a pillow under his head and a warm blanket draped over him. 

“He’s awake.” miss Lopez calls over her shoulder. She sits crouched in front of him, with Azrael standing beside her. 

Miss Lopez looks worried now. “You okay? How much does it hurt? Do you need anything? Are you dizzy at all? How many fingers am I holding up?” 

“With the addition of the three fingers Azrael is holding up; five.” Lucifer drawls. He looks around. The place is a mess. Courtesy of his wings, no doubt. He never tucked them in, and now one lies draped over the couch, and the other is folded awkwardly under him. Not only that, they are wrapped in blankets. The blankets shift as he moves his wings into a more comfortable position. 

“Sorry about that, Lu. We had to warm them up somehow. They were freezing, dude.” Azrael says sheepishly. Lucifer never liked to have his wings covered, even before he fell. He hates how it restricts his movements. He’s surprised Azrael remembers. 

The serenity from the fabricated dream is still with him. He feels strangely rested, and the ever present, excruciating pain in his side is almost completely gone.

It worries him. 

“How long was I out?” he asks. He begins to sit up, looks for the detective, for everyone he knows were there before. 

“Careful!” miss Lopez practically jumps forward to grabs his shoulders. She gently pushes him down, or tries to at least. “You don’t have to worry about anyone because we’re all fine. There have been no new reports about that cold thing, and I know because I’m keeping an eye out, and so is Dan. So no need to rush, okay?” she says, fast. 

“And you’ve been asleep for most of the night.” Azrael adds helpfully, pushing her glasses up her nose. 

Miss Lopez isn’t strong enough to push him down. Lucifer sits up, and for the first time since it all began, he feels almost no pain when he moves. He’s bare chested underneath the blanket with only a bandage around his middle. 

“Hey, what don’t you understand about ‘careful’?” miss Lopez tries to bat his hand away as he pulls down the bandage on his side to take a look. 

“Holy crap – sorry - that’s amazing.” miss Lopez says in awe. The wound that used to be jagged and ugly is now a long scar, red and a bit swollen, yes, but so much better than it was. 

That must have been what his Father meant about lessening his burden. Although why He didn’t heal it before now is beyond Lucifer. Lucifer can breathe easily now that each breath doesn’t send daggers of hurt down his side. He stretches, first his body and then his wings, and the last of the blankets glide down from them. 

The blankets did work though. His wings are warm and not at all stiff after the flight, although that must have been more his Father’s doing. 

“It doesn’t hurt?” miss Lopez asks. 

“Nope” Lucifer says, popping the p. “I’m good as new, as you can see, miss Lopez.” 

She smiles brightly. “That means I can hug you, right?” 

“Hold on-” Lucifer begins, but miss Lopez has already thrown her arms around him in a tight hug. Lucifer stiffens for a moment, and then returns it, pats her back. He smiles softly, a bit bewildered by it all. She isn’t shying away from him even though she known who he truly is. 

Azrael gives him a knowing smile. _What else did you expect, ya big dope._ she prays into his mind, as if she’d read his thoughts. 

At that time, doctor Linda appears from the kitchen. She’s holding two glasses, and smiles to Lucifer. 

“Water, and scotch.” she says, showing the glasses in turn. 

“Doctor, you’ve got just the remedy.” Lucifer grins. Miss Lopez pulls back and Lucifer takes the glass with the scotch, not bothering with the water. However, the doctor has that annoying insistent look on her face. Lucifer rolls his eyes and sighs, and then takes the water as well. 

“The good doctor is here after all then. Where did everyone else disappear to?” Lucifer asks. 

“Okay, so like I said: everyone’s alright.” Miss Lopez begins. She talks as if she’s doing any normal briefing for a case at the station. “Chloe and your brother left after you and Maze crashed, which was so scary by the way, I’m so glad you’re okay. Linda left with them but came back. Dan took Trixie with him to his place. Maze and Charlotte, who is not Charlotte but _the_ Goddess of all creation – I knew I saw a light in her – left a couple of hours ago. I don’t know where.” 

“Oh, and Maze told me to tell you that she’ll stab you herself if you dare go to Decker before you’re absolutely sure you won’t faint on the spot like a wuss. Her words, not mine.” miss Lopez finishes, arms up in the air to prove her innocence. 

“Hold on. My Mum and Maze left together of their own free will?” Lucifer asks, bewildered. 

“Mom was really bummed about what happened to you, ya know. She said she wanted to fix everything. I think that’s pretty dope. Don’t you?” Azrael says carefully. 

Lucifer doesn’t answer. He looks away and finally catches sight of his shirt in the floor among the mess. He stretches over and picks it up, only to find it ruined into shreds. Maze must have gone to town on it with her demon blade. 

He puffs out air, frustrated, and rolls his eyes. Another innocent piece of his clothing lost. It’s beginning to look like mockery. 

Azrael disappears into the bedroom and comes back with something behind her back. 

“Here. You can wear this. We found it at the back of the closet.” she says, and can barely keep a straight face. She holds up an over sized shirt with a hideous floral pattern, clearly made for women. 

“Absolutely not.” Lucifer says, appalled. 

"It's the only thing we could find that would fit you. And all the stores are closed this early, so..." Azrael continues.

Both the doctor and miss Lopez laugh, but at least the doctor has the good sense to try to hide it. 

Linda’s phone rings. “Oh, that must be Chloe. I sent her a text when you woke up. She’s probably checking in. By the way, breakfast is ready.” 

Lucifer is on his feet and snatches the phone away from the doctor’s hand before she can answer it. 

“Hello, Detective.” he answers the call. He tucks his wings in and goes a bit away from the others. 

The Detective lets out a breath on the other end. “Lucifer. Hi.” she says, and he swears he hears a smile in her voice. “How are you feeling? Are you okay?” 

“Fit as a fiddle, Detective. Are you? Okay?” Lucifer lowers his voice, genuine concern lacing his words. 

“Mhm, fine. I’m fine. Are you sure you don’t need any more rest, cause...” 

“No need, Detective, I assure you. Tell me where you are and I’ll be around in a jiffy.” Lucifer says. 

“Um, are you sure that’s wise? I mean, we could always talk on the phone, or, you know, facetime or something.” the detective says, and come to think of it, she does sound more emotional than normal. 

Lucifer hears a sound in the background of the call, and knows where she is. The detective really needs to get a coffee machine from this century, and that’s saying something coming from an immortal. 

“See you soon, Detective.” he says and ends the call before she can protest. 

Azrael appears beside him, taking a bite out of a bagel. “Where are we going?” she says, heading for the balcony door. It has cracks in it’s frame from Lucifer’s landing. 

“Not that way. We don’t want to make targets out of ourselves, do we? Even with your knack for invisibility. I have a wardrobe malfunction to take care of, and then we can be on our merry way. In a car.” Lucifer says. 

Ten minutes later he’s knocking on the door of another apartment in the building, and this time, it seems he might have gotten lucky. A man wearing a robe opens the door. 

“Hello. Lawyer type, aren’t you? Good. May I come in?” Lucifer says, and walks in without waiting for an answer. Lucifer looks at the man from top to bottom, making his reluctant host visibly blush. On second thought, the man doesn’t look to be the right size after all. 

“Mark? Who is it? If it’s Tom, I swear-” a voice says, and another man appears from what Lucifer assumes to be a bedroom. The man is stark naked. 

“Hello, there.” Lucifer smiles widely. “You, my friend, are just the right size for my needs.” 

The man looks down at his crotch, and then smiles at the compliment.

“No, not that. Although you do carry an impressive pack. Do you by any chance have some decent clothes? Prada, perhaps?” 

“Um.” the man begins. Lucifer can barely get two coherent words out of the two men, but in the end it turns out the jealous lover does have clothes to give him. It’s not Prada, but the brand isn’t too bad given the circumstances. 

Lucifer takes of his dirty pants and tries it on. The suit is a bit wrinkled from being on the floor, but otherwise clean and stain free. It’s about the right size, although just about a little too tight. It will have to do. 

Lucifer leaves the apartment with a promise to repay the jealous lover at a later date. He walks to the elevator, his smile almost predatory. Everything’s coming up Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone really needs to start paying Linda gas money for always using her car.
> 
> I've given up with keeping a steady schedule for posting. Although a week from now I begin my vacation and I plan on getting a lot of writing done then :D
> 
> Edit (09.08.20): That ended up NOT happening, but oh well.


	22. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Lucifer gets a little love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm having some trouble writing the ending of this fic. I found out the ending I planned doesn't really work out, so I'm going to have to come up with something else. I wanted to give you an update anyway for the time being, so I wrote this short chapter with some moments between Lucifer and Rae-Rae, Lucifer and Ella and well, you'll see. 
> 
> Hope you're all doing well ^_^

“Come on, Maze.” Lucifer mutters, annoyed when she doesn't answer the call. He doesn’t like the fact that Maze took Azrael’s blade with her, wherever she went. He hopes she hasn’t started the punishment without him.

There is no one else down there in the underground garage, which suits him fine. He’s free to borrow any of the cars in there without interference, with compensation to the owner at a later date, of course. Lucifer is glad to see the doctor has his brother saved as a contact on her phone, but of course the not-so-feathery angel doesn’t pick up either. 

“Lucifer!” 

Azrael materializes beside him, her light brown wings out.

“You’re leaving us behind? Not nice, Lu.” she scowls, her wings puffed out in irritation. 

“It is. It's safe up there. We don't want to put anyone in danger, do we?" Lucifer states. He finds a row of expensive cars and chooses a black Ferrari. The lights flicker as he unlocks it, and the engine purrs to life under his touch. 

Azrael is in front of him now, wings spread wide to block his path to the driver’s seat. She no longer looks cross. She bites her lower lip, uncertain. 

“I know Ella said there are no reports about new attacks, but trust me, something is seriously off. I can feel it. What if we’re not there to protect them if they need us? My gut says we need to keep them close.” Azrael says, now determined. “Besides, you were gonna race back to your girlfriend.” she accuses, wings puffing up again. 

“No. Not before I know it’s safe. I’m not an imbecile.” Lucifer says, affronted, mostly because that was exactly what he was planning on doing before he thought better of it. He has an inexplicable need to make sure the Detective is okay, to see it with his own eyes. But he would also never have been able to forgive himself if anything should happen to her because of him. “And she’s not my girlfriend.” he adds, keeping the record straight. 

“Then what’s the plan? Why leave without me?” Azrael asks, throwing her hands out. “Angel of death here. There have been deaths. Helloo.” she says, very much implying that he is, in fact, an imbecile. His irritation grows, but there’s also a part of him that has missed this. This banter between siblings.

Lucifer regards her for a second. She looks better now, no longer hurt from the attack. He can tell her wings are better by the way they move, no longer strained, frozen, tired. 

Before he can explain himself, the elevator brings miss Lopez and doctor Linda down, both as unhappy as Azrael had been, and the argument starts all over again. Linda snatches her phone from Lucifer’s hand angrily. Technically she had allowed him to borrow it to make calls, but apparently she hadn’t wanted him to wander off with it – which she should have specified. 

“Are you completely sure this is what you want?” Lucifer asks them, cutting them off mid argument. They do, and Lucifer flashes a glance to Azrael. He decides to trusts her instinct. 

Yet again, his plans are altered. His plan to get the blade from Maze and to lure the creature into a trap to finally give it the punishment it deserves gets thrown out the window as soon as Linda admits that the Detective has been working on a plan of her own, and that’s where Maze and Mum went. 

His chest tightens with worry. Seems like they’re going to the Detective after all. 

* * * * * *

Lucifer is close to actually following the traffic rules. He chose a car with a roof for the same reason he chose not to fly. He doesn’t want to draw unwanted attention to himself before the time is right. That creature will get the punishment it deserves, he’ll make sure of that. For now, he waits. 

The morning chill reaches them all the way into the car, colder than normal. Clouds linger from the night before, making the sky dark. Azrael keeps a wary look at the sky, while Lucifer’s anger is seething. His grip on the steering wheel is so hard he creates hand shaped dents in the material. Waiting has never been one of his strong suits.

“I’m sorry.” miss Lopez suddenly blurts out. 

“Whatever for?” Lucifer asks, looking at her in the mirror. She leans on the armrest from the backseat, looking guilty. It’s an emotion he doesn’t like seeing in his friends. 

“For calling you evil. You’re not. I know you must be so tired of people calling you that.” miss Lopez says. No nerves, no fumbling, just laying out the facts. 

“I’m afraid you don’t know the full story, miss Lopez.” Lucifer says quietly after a while. 

“Like that non-grave grave you had me investigate? I told you I had faith in you and I still do, okay? I mean, come on. You and my childhood-imaginary-friend-turned-ghost-who-is-actually-an-angel freaking saved us. You flew us to safety even though you both got hurt. And you help us catch criminals all the time. That’s some real good guy goals.” miss Lopez says, voice even. 

Lucifer doesn’t know what to say, which seems to happen more frequently as of late. He keeps his eyes on the road ahead. 

“Thank you for saving us, by the way.” miss Lopez says, smiling. She puts a warm hand on Lucifer’s shoulder. 

“You’re welcome, miss Lopez.” Lucifer says at last. 

“It’s okay if you wanna call me Ella, Luce.” miss Lopez smiles. “-ifer. I gotcha. Baby steps.” 

* * * * * *

The Detective opens the door of her apartment before Lucifer has the chance to knock. He'd heard her ancient coffee machine and knew she would be there. The way she looks at him wipes the “hello detective” straight from his mind. It’s a look he doesn’t see often. Vulnerable. Hurt, but not hurt, and entirely confusing. 

Linda takes the arms of both Azrael and miss Lopez and herds them inside, closing the door behind her. 

The Detective wraps her arms around herself, looks him over. “You okay?” she asks. “Is it okay if I-” she gestures vaguely to him. 

Lucifer tilts his head, not sure what’s she’s asking. The Detective huffs out air and throws her arms around him so suddenly that it startles him. She holds on tightly, rests her head against his chest. Slowly, he wraps his arms around her and pulls her close. 

“I’m sorry.” she whispers almost too low for him to hear. 

“Whatever for?” Lucifer asks for the second time, completely bewildered. 

“Everything.” she chokes out. 

She pulls back to look him in the eye. All her guards are down. He can see into her in a way he seldom gets to do. That doesn’t mean he understands what he’s looking at. 

“Thank you.” she breathes, and there is so much depth to those words, even though Lucifer isn’t sure exactly what he’s being thanked for. 

“You and miss Lo – Ella haven’t been talking, have you?” Lucifer jokes.

The Detective doesn’t answer. Instead her gaze looks down and lingers at his lips, and she’s leaning closer. She stops, silently asking for permission. He leans in, closes his eyes. Breath to breath, Chloe presses her lips to his. 

It’s tender,and electrifying at the same time. Lucifer is no stranger to kissing, and everything else to do with the human body under the sun, but this is different. He’s filled with a warmth he doesn’t quite understand. They pull back, and hold each other. He lets out a cleansing breath and relaxes further into her embrace, and feels her do the same. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” Chloe says, voice still a near whisper. Lucifer smiles, hopeful and warm, and rests his chin on the top of her head. At the back of his mind, he knows they should get inside, but for now, for a short while, they simply hold each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I'm having some trouble with the ending. I don't know how long it will take between updates from now on. Just wanted to give you guys some heads up on that. I will finish this story though, or so help me Lucifer's dad! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and commenting so far! I really appreciate it ^_^


	23. The Plan Involves Explosives And Flamethrowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is coming together and it involves explosives, flamethrowers and an abandoned warehouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience! Things have been crazy hectic in my life, but here, finally, is an update. 
> 
> Hope you're all doing well, you lovely people <3

Maybe everything is moving too fast, or maybe everything is falling into place. Chloe doesn’t know yet. All she knows is the feeling of Lucifer’s arms around her, his steady heartbeat, his trademark Lucifer smell. He isn’t the man she thought he was for such a long time. He’d sacrificed so much for her. She knows there’s a lot to figure out, but she’s no longer afraid. With everything that’s been happening, she doesn’t want to be in the dark anymore. With anything. 

Lucifer keeps looking at her with that awed expression, like he can’t believe that she would ever truly want him. It breaks her heart. He said he was okay, but Chloe can’t help but to monitor him, looking for any sings of hidden pain. Because if she needs to get away from him fast in order for him to heal, she will. 

“Detective.” Lucifer says, somehow managing to sound awed and suspicious at the same time. Hopeful, but uncertain. Chloe would be lying ff she said she didn’t feel the same. She’s not good with emotions. She knows how to bottle them up and use them as a driving force in her work. But to undress them and tackle them head on doesn’t come easy to her. She’s beginning to realize that maybe they’d always had that in common. 

“I know about your vulnerability. Linda told me.” Chloe says. There, that’s a good place to start as any. “But you continued to work with me anyway? Even though you knew you could get hurt?”

She half expects him to joke it away, but he doesn’t. “I like being around you, Detective. And I like work. Very much.” he says, earnestly. “Besides, it’s immensely difficult to get the upper hand on the Devil. I was perfectly safe.” he adds with a smug smile. 

She laughs.

They begin to hover towards the door. It’s time to get inside. But they have time, Chloe decides. She’s waiting for Maze to come back anyway. The plan can’t be set into motion without her.

“Detective – Chloe. Why did you kiss me?” Lucifer asks. 

“I wanted to.” the answer came easy. The warm look she gets in return is almost too much, so tainted with insecurity, doubt. “Why, you wanna do it again?” she teases, trying to reassure him. 

He giver her a teasing smile of his own. “Why, Detective, I thought you said I you would never ever sleep with me. Emphasis on the ‘ever’”

“Well, ‘when hell freezes over’” Chloe clarifies, remembering the time early in their partnership when he’d tried to get into her pants. “You’ve been up here for a while now. You know, who knows what might have happened down there in the meantime.” she says, giving him a wink. A clumsy wink. She’s not good at this. 

Lucifer laughs, surprised. “Detective, I didn’t know you had it in you.” he purrs. Then he turns serious, in a very un-Lucifer kind of way. “I came here to get Maze. I know you’re planning something. Don’t. Maze and I have got this.”

It’s probably true, Chloe knows that. What can she, a human – a nobody – do to help against something that doesn’t even have a physical body. Something that’s unpredictable, weak one moment and strong in another? Something that’s still out there, but doesn’t attack? 

“What if there’s a way to stop it without anyone getting hurt? We know it doesn’t like fire. We know it can be trapped. We have a way to lure it. Maybe that will be enough. Maybe you won’t have to get close to it to use your light again.” Chloe says, biting her lower lip nervously. 

Lucifer frowns. “My light?” 

Chloe vaguely gestures around her own back, which only makes Lucifer more confused. “You know, what you did inside that gallery.” she says. She smiles, remembering his warmth, the bright light that formed into the shape of wings on his back. How it drove away the cold and the dark. 

Lucifer is still confused. Doesn't he remember? "You drove it away. Back at the gallery. You created this light and... it was beautiful, Lucifer." she says. She gets teary eyed just thinking about it.

“Guys! You gotta see this” Ella yells, her panicked face sticking out from the half open door. 

* * * * * 

Whoever filmed the video clearly knows nothing about cinematography. Lucifer didn’t own a phone until recently, and even he could have shot it better. He and Chloe stand close together inside the Detective’s living room, watching the video on Ella’s phone. 

The video is shaky. Daniel falling down from the top of Lux shifts in and out of focus. The douche’s screams are barely audible over a group on the ground screaming, swearing, freaking out at the sight of Lucifer diving down to catch him. Lucifer has never seen his wings on video before. They’re exceptionally bright, so much so that they flare up the camera lens until he’s flown far enough out of sight. 

“At least we can’t see your face.” Dr. Linda comments, leaning over Chloe’s shoulder to see. 

Ella shows them the comments beneath the video. “Right? And most people think it’s an elaborate hoax or something. Look, this guy’s talking about aliens.” 

“Ooh, let me see.” Lucifer snatcher the phone. He scrolls through the comments, who range from only various smileys to novel length comments explaining how the video is fake, even showing time stamps where one can see non-existent green screen slips in the video. Of course the religious zealots have to chime in as well; whining about doomsday and quoting random verses from the Bible. Chloe takes the phone away from him before he can start reading all the bad jokes and wonderful puns. 

Lucifer snorts; Humans and their mental gymnastics when faced with something they can’t explain never ceases to amaze him. 

“This is bad. Is this bad?” Ella asks. 

Lucifer has never hidden the fact that he’s the devil. However, there’s a reason he never goes out of his way to prove it – unless someone really deserved it. Humans have a tendency to become unpredictable while their broken minds try to peace themselves together. For the most part, it’s not worth it. Some humans take it better than others. He’s surrounded by them at the moment. 

“Yeah, it is.” Azrael pipes up from where she hovers over Ella’s shoulder. “Dad’s not gonna like this.” 

“So humans are quarreling on the internet. What else is new?” Lucifer says unconcerned, giving the phone back to Ella. 

Whatever they’re about to say next is interrupted by the door practically being kicked open. 

The Detective picks up her gun, and Azrael spreads her wings. 

“There you are, Maze.” Lucifer says. 

They drop their weapons. Maze looks at them, unimpressed. She scowls at Lucifer where he stands close to the Detective. “You’re here.” she states. She doesn’t sound too happy about it. Lucifer ignores that, instead focusing on the flamethrower she's holding. It's bigger than the one she used at his place when they were fighting the misty creature. 

“Dimitri?” Lucifer smirks, coming over to inspect it. 

A demonic smile plays over Maze’s lips. She looks like a kid with a new toy at Christmas. They both do. “Yup. He owes you one less favor now. And there’s much more where that came from.” 

Before she has the chance to show them, the door opens again, this time less violently. Mum walks in with a bag in each hand as casually as carrying groceries. 

“I’ve got the explosives.” she announces proudly, presenting the bags. 

Her gaze instantly falls on Lucifer. She drops the bags to the floor and rushes to him, not noticing how the others in the room wince when the bags hit the floor. 

She grabs Lucifer into a tight hug, pulling him away just as quickly to assess the damage. 

“I’m fine, Mother.” Lucifer says, stepping away indignantly.

Mum gives him a skeptical look, but decides to take his word for it. She gives him a warm smile, and waltzes back to the bags she dropped. “You won’t believe how little incentive it took to convince that little bug to help me with these explosives. I barely had to threaten him at all.” she says.

“Detective, care to explain why you thought it was a good idea to let my Mum carry explosives?” Lucifer asks, turning to her. 

The Detective jumps at being addressed. She is standing up straight, stiff and awkward, not quite managing to meet Mum’s eyes. Ella, beside her, just looks starstruck. 

The Detective tells them her plan. 

* * * * 

Amenadiel drives up to the address Chloe gave him and from first impression alone, it certainly looks like a former place of a drug bust. 

The warehouse lies on the outskirt of the city, a little away from neighboring warehouses and far away from innocent bystanders. By appearance alone, it seems abandoned. He needs to make sure.

He parks Chloe’s car and heads inside. The door is rusty, but heavy. Sturdy enough to trap something inside. It creeks open and Amenadiel walks into the darkness inside. Good, it means the creature can’t escape by windows or other means. He takes a moment to let his eyes get used to the darkness. Once upon a time that wouldn’t have been an issue. Angels senses aren’t limited like human’s. It only shows how far he’s fallen. 

He makes a round, and then texts Chloe that the warehouse is secure. 

Suddenly he hears footsteps run in the darkness. 

“Hello?” he calls. “Whoever you are, you need to get out of here. It’s not safe.” 

Silence. 

“Hello?” he tries again. 

Clumsy and loud footsteps run up from behind. Amenadiel easily dodges the blow intended for his head. A homeless man stinking of alcohol – Amenadiel never did understand why humans would abuse themselves with poisons – takes a moment to register that his blow didn’t hit. He’s angry, yelling incoherently and swinging the crowbar again. Amenadiel grabs it and rips it out of his hands. 

“Excuse me, you need to leave. It’s not safe.” Amenadiel tells him. 

The man continues to yell, and maybe that’s why Amenadiel doesn’t hear the second set of footsteps coming up from behind. One blow to the head is all it takes to bring him down. He vaguely feels someone pat him down, then take something from his pockets. When he comes to, both of them are gone. 

Amenadiel stares at the ceiling above, doesn’t move to get up. 

How did he end up becoming so weak? He’s been fooling himself, thinking that he can help Lucifer and Azrael deal with the creature. Foolish to think he could come here by himself. 

He stares at the ceiling until he feels as if something is looking back. He gets on his feet, head throbbing. He sees no one, yet there is something there.


	24. Darker Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is revealed and everything is set up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains some swearing. Courtesy of that OC that kinda just popped into existence in this fic, but doesn't really have a big enough role to warrant him a tag or anything. Detective Hayes is that detective Dan got temporarily partnered with to investigate the strange deaths.

As far as the plan goes, it’s not a bad one. In fact, it closely resembles Lucifer’s own plan to get rid of the creature. If only more _planned_. Use Azrael’s blade to lure the creature into a trap, then blast it into oblivion with fire and explosives. Easy. 

Lucifer smiles at the Detective. She’s just full of surprised lately. 

“Amenadiel found a place we can use. He’s waiting there now.” the Detective says, showing them a satellite view of the place on her phone. Lucifer and Azrael lean over to take a look. A sturdy warehouse, perfect. Lucifer zooms out for a bird eye view of where the warehouse is, and they both memorize the location. 

“Azrael, take Maze and set up the trap. I’ll take the blade.” Lucifer says. He doesn’t wait for her to answer, and holds out his hand expectantly. Maze crosses her arms and gives him a look. 

“I’m the one who knows how to set these things up. The worm showed me. I should be the one to go with Azrael.” Mum says, lifting the bag of explosives for emphasis. She doesn’t notice how everyone wince and take a step away. 

“I agree.” Maze nods. “If we’re lucky she might blow herself up in the process. I’m going with Lucifer.” 

“As what? A glorified man purse? I fly faster alone, Mazikeen.” Lucifer says, while Mum casts Maze a bashful glance. Lucifer is still waiting for her to hand over the blade. 

“And I fly faster than both of you combined.” Azrael cuts in, stepping forward. “I mean, if you could fly.” she adds sheepishly to Maze. “Come on, Lu. You know it makes sense. Besides, it’s my friggin’ blade.” 

“You gave it to Lucifer, remember? Doesn’t seem like-” Maze began. 

Lucifer cuts her off. “I’m well aware. Unfortunately, Dad is under the impression that the world will end if the creature is “allowed to devour a divine soul.” Lucifer mimics his Father’s deep, authoritative voice. 

The room goes quiet. The Detective stiffens, doctor Linda pales and Ella just stares, mouth open. 

“You… spoke to Dad?” Azrael says quietly. Mum says nothing, her expression unreadable. 

“Dad spoke to _me_. Again.” Lucifer clarifies. “Which reminds me; Miss Lopez, my Father asked me to give you His best regards.” he says to Ella. 

There is a high pitched squeak, and then Ella lies fainted on the couch. 

Doctor Linda is beside her. She’s a doctor, she’ll sort it out. Azrael darts to them, sending Lucifer an uncharacteristically stern glance.

“Then you can’t do it either, son. In case you’ve forgotten, you’re divine too.” Mum says, ignoring Ella. 

“Am I, Mother? Are you completely sure that being cast out of heaven and living in the deepest pits of Hell for most of my existence didn’t put a damper on that divine glow?” Lucifer says. 

Mum doesn’t know what to answer, which gives Lucifer all the answer he needs. He snatches the blade away from Maze, and grabs her arm with lightning reflexes before she can take it back. He looks at her in a way that tells her he won’t change his mind, a look he knows she has seen many times before. She relents. 

“Detective, I have a plan too and I need you to follow it.” he says, turning to Chloe. He gives her an address, somewhere he knows she’ll be safe. Maze had already found them all the weapons they would need. 

It starts up another argument, but Lucifer doesn’t listen. He only has eyes for the Detective. She comes closer. She cups his cheek with one hand. “Just… be careful. Okay?” she whispers. 

Lucifer smiles gently, and nods. He begins to leave. “Lucifer. Use your light, okay? If you need to. Don’t let it get close enough to hurt you.” Chloe says, eyes big and sincere. 

He hesitates, then nods again. 

“Do you promise?” 

“I promise, Detective.” 

She relaxes, smiling a bit. 

It’s time to go. 

Lucifer goes, and Mum and Maze follow. Azrael makes sure Ella’s okay, then she flutters her wings and disappears after them. 

* * * * * * 

Dan hangs up the call with Chloe and runs a hand through his hair, letting out a shaky sigh. 

“Everything okay, dad?” Trixie says from beside him. They’ve been on the couch watching an old Disney movie, because they needed a distraction while they waited for news on what to do next. They’ve been in close contact with Chloe. Everything’s okay, and now they have a safe place to go to. Dan’s phone pings as Chloe sends him the address. 

Dan doesn’t know if they should go. Chloe thought they would be safe near Lucifer before, and look what happened. He also saved Trixie's life, but she wouldn’t have been hurt in the first place if Dan hadn’t brought her to the Penthouse. 

He hates not knowing what’s best to do in order to keep his family safe. 

“Everything’s okay, monkey. We’re gonna go to your mom.” he decides. 

They both jump at the sudden knock on the door. 

“Dad?” Trixie says, nervous. 

Dan is up from the couch and grabs his gun in one swift movement. “Go hide in your room, monkey. Now.” his tone leaves no room for discussion. Trixie nods, and disappears into her room. 

Dan approaches the door carefully. 

“Open up! I know you’re in there!” Detective Hayes calls. 

Dan rolls his eyes and holsters his gun. With everything happening, his unofficial new partner is the last person he wants to deal with. 

Detective Richard Hayes barges in as soon as Dan opens the door. He looks around the apartment, as if expecting someone else to be there too. There is a strange craze in his eyes that makes Dan feel on edge. He’s tense, jerky. He uses his big frame to tower over Dan, coming too close for comfort. “You fucking tell me what’s going on right now, or I’ll tell the captain everything you’ve done.” Hayes threatens. 

Dan makes sure Trixie is still in her room before he drags Hayes out to the hallway, closing the door behind them for privacy. Hayes is already talking: “I saw what you tried to hide from me on that fucking surveillance tape.” he hisses. Dan had almost forgotten that tape they got from the antique shop, the one who showed Lucifer mysteriously disappearing by the help of an invisible angel that sometimes wasn’t that invisible. An angel, who by the way is Lucifer’s sister, because Lucifer is the Devil. 

Dan opens his mouth to answer. He isn’t sure what to say even if Hayes didn’t interrupt: “I fucking knew Lucifer was faking. He’s behind all the murders, isn’t he? That ex wife of yours, she in on it too?” 

Hayes whips up his phone and looks something up, the sausage like fingers fumble over the touch screen. He presses the phone in front of Dan’s face. It’s playing a video. “Tell me that isn’t you?” 

Dan stomach lurches at the sight of himself falling down from the top of Lux. He remembers the feeling of being jerked in mid air as Lucifer caught him. Not that anyone can tell that the figure on the video is Lucifer. Dan doesn’t remember the wings being so bright, but they flare up the camera. They make Lucifer, the Devil, look like a textbook glowing angel. Which he imagines Lucifer must hate. Dan grins, a bit hysterical. 

He was only pushed down from the balcony by Maze because there was this… thing… inside the Penthouse that almost hurt his daughter. A freezing, smoky, misty pitch black thing that apparently doesn’t like fire. Or angel wings. 

Dan doubts Hayes would buy that explanation. So he just keeps grinning.

“Pfft.” Dan says, waving his hand dismissively. “That’s not me.” 

“The guy with the same face as you, the same hair as you and the same clothes as you is not… you?” Hayes says, condescending. 

Dan shakes his head, lips pressed firmly together. 

“The same clothes that you’re wearing right now?” Hayes says, raising his brows. 

Dan says nothing. 

Hayes leans in closer. “How about you come with me to the station and explain everything,” it’s a statement, not a question. “Or we can make it official and bring out the hand cuffs.” 

The station would be safe, right? No freezing thing would attack them there, right? 

Dan nods. He knows Hayes will definitely bring out the cuffs if he doesn’t come with him peacefully. The guy’s like a dog that won’t drop a bone once he gets a hold of it. 

He goes back inside to get Trixie, quickly calling Chloe before Hayes hears.

* * * * * *

Rae-Rae flies low to the ground, away from the warehouse that is now filled with explosives. 

Something feels off. 

Something has felt off for a while. 

Rae-Rae hasn’t sensed any more deaths. She doesn’t personally escort every newly departed soul to their new destination, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t feel it happening; like a series of soft ripples in water. Now the water is still. Frozen.

That can’t be good. 

None of them have seen any sign of the creature. No ripples in the water, and no pings on Ella’s computer. It’s like it’s already gone. 

She flies fast, even with the added weight of Maze and the flamethrower. Rae-Rae’s had an excess of energy ever since Lucifer woke up. Like someone is helping them. Dad. 

She looks down at the demon she’s carrying all bridal style, making sure she’s doing alright. The demon just glowers back. Apparently she hates flying. Understandable, considering she’s a demon and the fact that she recently crash landed inside Mom’s fancy apartment. 

“Think Mom’s gonna be fine?” Rae-Rae asks. Of course she was gonna be fine. All alone, hiding near the warehouse filled with explosives… 

“Why don’t you ask her yourself.” Maze says tonelessly. “Don’t you guys have that...” Maze taps her temple and then gestures at Rae-Rae’s head. “telepathy prayer thing?” 

“Yeah, but it doesn’t work on Mom while she’s in that human’s body. Don’t ask me why.”

“Wasn’t going to.” 

“I still can’t reach Amenadiel.” Rae-Rae says. So far she’s only been able to contact Lucifer, who’s in contact with Chloe by phone, who is in contact with Ella in person. Both of them were now safe in Lucifer’s hideout, which apparently came with a fully equipped bunker. When asked, Maze said he won it in a game of poker. Which makes sense. It’s Lucifer. 

“Lucifer said it’s probably connection problems with him being… not his angelic self.” Rae-Rae says. 

Amenadiel hadn’t been at the warehouse like Chloe thought he would be. Rae-Rae searched the area in a wide perimeter, but there was no sign of him. Chloe’s been trying to reach his phone, but he’s not answering that either. 

“He’s probably just welling in self pity somewhere. He’ll be back to lecture us in no time.” Maze says. 

No sooner had she said it when they both notice the air around them getting significantly colder. Rae-Rae instinctively beats her wings to soar up higher as Maze aims her flamethrower. It’s like moving out of a cold river. They can see it snake its way to the city beneath them, dark gray and thick. It doesn’t seem like it’s… alive. Not in the same way it had been back at the Penthouse. 

“Trap?” Rae-Rae whispers. 

“Trap.” Maze smiles. 

They follow, and Rae-Rae sends a prayer to Lucifer. 

* * * * * *

Lucifer stands on top of Lux’s highest pillars, one of the things that made him fall in love with the building in the first place. It reminds him of his throne in Hell. And although he could never miss Hell, he does miss his throne. 

He watches people milling by below. Going about their boring day to day lives. Some eager people try to enter his club, though it won’t officially open until night time. 

He blows out smoke from his cigarette, saying vigilant. He spins Azrael’s blade casually in the other hand. 

The explosives are set, now they only need to make the creature come out to play. The Detective is safe, along with Ella and the doctor. They have food, drinks and weapons, everything they need. The Urchin and Daniel are trapped at the station, but Lucifer will make sure nothing touches them there. 

The creature has been playing hard to get since Lucifer and Maze last dealt with it. Lucifer cast his net wide, using both the Detective’s police resources, and his own, more illegal underground resources to keep an eye out for it. 

Death, frozen bodies and trails of frost. They stopped being reported in, but that doesn’t mean the creature is gone. Lucifer had gotten a look at Ella’s notes of the recorded deaths; all different, some murders, some accidents or illnesses, and some withering away to old age. Lucifer is beginning to get an idea of what they’re dealing with. The creature didn't kill them, it came afterwards so 'devour' their souls, as his Father had so elegantly put it.

But then it must have learned. Lucifer had read the notes of the wannabe actor who had killed his own friend because a thick mist formed to scare him. Of the bus that overturned because something scared the driver. That happened right before the creature attacked them in his home. And right after Lucifer used his light to protect the Detective. 

The skies are getting darker. 

Lucifer throws the blade casually into the air and catches it a few times, trying to look as approachable as he can to any stalking, cowardly creatures. 

_It’s here_ , comes a prayer from Azrael. Lucifer’s smile is wide and wicked. He stomps his cigarette under his designer shoes, unfurls his wings and soars into the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for the irregular updates on this fic. I planned on finishing it many weeks ago, but then I hit a dead end with the writing and life got hella busy. It's a bit calmer now so I'll try to go back to my original plan of not going more than two weeks without updates. Thank you guys so much for reading!!
> 
> Edit 11.11.20: I've been having a rough couple of weeks, and it's going to take me a little while longer to write the end of the story. This fic is not abandonded. Again, thank you so, so much for reading!!!!


End file.
